Sasuke, les enfants et moi
by Florana
Summary: Le malheur s'étend horriblement vite sur Konoha depuis qu'une mission de rang S, la première depuis des années, a été remplie avec succès. Ni Sakura, ni Sasuke ne savent si leur semblant de famille en sortira indemne et la peur se met peu à peu à régner.
1. La triste vérité

**Auteur :** Florana

**Titre :** Sasuke, les enfants et moi

**Manga :** Naruto (après Next Gen)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages du manga Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Leurs enfants sont en revanche sortis de mon imagination.

**Genres :** Action-Aventure, Mystère, Romance...

Attention, SPOILIER pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 36.

Chapitre 1 : La triste vérité

Il y avait une bonne ambiance, ce soir-là, à Konoha, dans la demeure des Uzumaki. Assis autour d'une table basse, les invités écoutaient en riant les blagues d'un homme blond, haut de taille, au grand sourire farceur. Ses grands yeux bleus possédaient l'éclat d'une jeunesse que l'on voyait chez très peu d'adultes.

– Naruto, tu resteras donc toujours aussi gamin !

L'homme qui avait dit cela se démarquait des autres par les tatouages rouges gravés à jamais sur ses joues. A ses côtés, se tenait une grande blonde aux yeux bleus légèrement rêveur, marquant une grande sérénité.

– Mais c'est important, Kiba ! répliqua Naruto. Moi, mon fils, je tenais à ce qu'il vive dans une famille où je saurais lui apporter toute la joie d'un enfant ! Tu devrais faire pareil que moi ! Je suis sûr qu'Ino pense la même chose, hein Ino ?

La belle blonde sembla tirée de sa rêverie.

– Oh… heu, oui, bien sûr, Naruto mais Kiba s'occupe déjà très bien de nos deux enfants, répondit-elle.

– Evidemment ! s'exclama Naruto. Je suis sûr qu'il m'imite en cachette ! Au fait, l'un de vous sait pourquoi Shikamaru n'est pas là ? Je pensais qu'il était revenu de sa dernière mission.

– Oui, il est passé me voir tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, apparemment, expliqua Ino.

– Ah, là, là, ce Shikamaru ne saura donc jamais s'amuser ? J'espère qu'au moins il ne nous a pas lâché pour aller regarder les nuages !

Et, aussitôt, Naruto repartit dans le récit des exploits qu'il avait réalisés lors de ses dernières missions. Non loin, une autre femme l'écoutait en riant. On aurait dit qu'un rien l'amusait. Elle avait de très beaux yeux verts mais, ce qui était le plus marquant chez elle, c'était ses cheveux roses coupés au-dessus des épaules qui encadraient merveilleusement bien son visage.

– Ah, Naruto ! soupira une troisième femme aux yeux nacrés. J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance tous les jours à ses côtés !

– Alors tant mieux pour toi, Hinata ! répondit celle aux cheveux roses. Après tout, c'est pour ça que tu l'as épousé, non ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, admit Hinata en riant. Et toi, Sakura, pourquoi as-tu épousé Sasuke ?

A ces mots, Sakura tourna la tête vers l'homme de sa vie. Assis au fond d'un fauteuil, il ne disait rien. Cependant, son visage semblait plus doux et plus serein depuis que la haine l'avait quitté.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Sakura, troublée. Peut-être… peut-être parce que je l'aimais.

– Pourquoi « tu l'aimais » ? s'étonna Hinata. Tu l'aimes toujours, non ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! affirma Sakura en reprenant son entrain habituel.

Rassurée, Hinata se leva et proposa de mettre une musique un peu plus rythmée. Aussitôt, Naruto cria de joie.

– Naruto ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas réveiller Yukito !

– Oups ! Je suis vraiment désolé, ma chérie !

Hinata soupira en levant les yeux au plafond, puis alla mettre un peu de musique en veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop forte. Aussitôt, Naruto se leva et l'entraîna avec lui dans une danse folle.

– Ah, bah si c'est comme ça, je vais aller faire danser notre chère Sakura ! décida Kiba. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, Ino ?

– Non, je t'en prie, le rassura celle-ci. Je me sens un peu fatiguée ce soir.

Kiba prit soudainement un ton inquiet :

– Ino ? Tout va bien ?

– Mais oui, puisque je te le dis ! Va faire danser Sakura !

Sakura, de son côté, avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Depuis que Ino était à nouveau enceinte, Kiba s'inquiétait pour un rien. Cependant, ce dernier adressa un tendre sourire à sa femme et alla vers celle qu'il avait choisie pour partenaire.

– Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse, chère Sakura ? demanda-t-il en prenant un air vaniteux.

– Avec plaisir, Monsieur ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Sasuke leva à peine les yeux pour regarder sa femme partir danser avec un autre. Cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, il savait Kiba fou amoureux d'Ino. En plus, à présent, Sakura et lui formaient une famille. Le clan Uchiwa avait été rétabli et cette simple pensée suffisait à lui rendre la sérénité qu'Itachi lui avait volée.

Finalement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà plus de minuit. Même s'il aimait beaucoup Naruto et appréciait l'accueil chaleureux de Hinata, Sasuke supportait difficilement ce genre de soirées. A la troisième danse, il appela Sakura.

– Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda cette dernière en s'approchant de lui avec un sourire radieux.

– J'aimerais rentrer, marmonna-t-il.

– Ah, je vois, répondit-elle en cachant sa déception.

Puis elle appela Hinata. Celle-ci délaissa Naruto et accourut.

– Je me sens un peu fatiguée, Sasuke et moi allons rentrer, expliqua Sakura. En tout cas, merci pour la soirée, ce fut un vrai plaisir ! Je devrais peut-être dire au revoir à Naruto…

Cependant, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Hinata, elle aperçut son ami blond en train de se dandiner avec Kiba, comme deux gamins. Riant aux éclats, elle demanda à Hinata de remercier Naruto de sa part.

– Bon, bah bonne nuit et rentrez bien, répondit cette dernière en les raccompagnant.

Après avoir une énième fois remercié son amie, Sakura consentit enfin à sortir. Dehors, Sasuke l'attendait déjà, les mains dans les poches. Cette habitude, en tout cas, ne l'avait pas quitté.

– J'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée, fit remarquer Sakura en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Pas toi ?

– Hn.

Devinant que son mari ne désirait pas parler, elle se tut sans rechigner. Le silence de la nuit lui apportait un grand calme qu'elle savait apprécier. Une petite brise d'été passa sur ses épaules dénudées et elle frissonna légèrement.

– Tu as froid ? demanda Sasuke.

– Un peu, admit-elle.

– Je t'avais dit de prendre ton gilet.

Sakura soupira. Sasuke aimait avoir raison et elle ne pourrait rien changer à cela. Elle le savait d'autant plus que cela faisait à présent douze ans qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser. A cette époque, elle avait été surprise par sa demande mais, à présent, comprenait très bien ce qui s'était passé.

Arrivé au quartier des Uchiwa, le couple entra dans la sombre demeure qui avait repris un peu de vie depuis ces dernières années. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, la maison était entièrement silencieuse.

– Je vais voir si les enfants dorment bien, annonça Sakura.

– Bonne idée, approuva Sasuke.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers leur chambre, Sakura monta à l'étage et entra dans la première pièce. Dans un lit teinté de violet, une fillette à peine âgée de onze ans dormait à poings fermés. Sakura s'assit auprès d'elle en souriant avec tendresse. Par ses cheveux roses et son large front, Ayumi était le portrait craché de sa mère. Seuls ses yeux sombres rappelaient son père. Sakura resta quelques minutes à lui caresser les cheveux, puis, finalement, lui déposa un baiser et sortit de la chambre.

La suivante était occupée par un garçon légèrement plus jeune. Tuwe possédait également le large front de sa mère mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Par ses cheveux et ses yeux sombres, il ressemblait énormément à son père. Sakura se plaisait même à dire qu'elle voyait Sasuke plus jeune lorsqu'elle l'observait. Sachant qu'il n'aimait guère qu'elle lui montre son affection, elle profita de son sommeil pour l'embrasser et sortit de la chambre.

Dans la troisième et dernière, un autre garçon, bien plus jeune, dormait au fond d'un lit bleu ciel. En le voyant, Sakura songea que lui aussi ressemblait énormément à son père. Elle n'y pensait pas toujours en pleine journée car ses yeux verts illuminaient son petit visage. Elle sourit tendrement à son dernier fils et l'embrassa à son tour. Matsuo n'avait pas encore l'âge de repousser l'amour maternel et elle savait qu'elle devait en profiter.

Après avoir refermé la porte en silence, Sakura descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa propre chambre, elle découvrit Sasuke allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Son entrée le sortit de ses rêveries.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

– Ils dorment tous les trois.

Rasséréné, Sasuke reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Sans faire de bruit, Sakura se déshabilla et enfila une chemise de nuit. Malgré son impassibilité, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. A trente-quatre ans, sa femme avait encore la beauté de sa jeunesse et, étant un homme comme les autres, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer.

– C'est demain que Matsuo entre à l'Académie, soupira Sakura en s'allongeant sur le lit.

– Je sais, répondit-il. J'irai l'accompagner.

– Mais il est si jeune ! Promets-moi que tu ne le pousseras pas trop !

– C'est un Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas besoin de le pousser, il sera le meilleur de lui-même !

Sakura soupira à nouveau. Sasuke n'avait rien perdu de l'estime qu'il avait pour son clan.

– Et Ayumi…, commença-t-elle après quelques hésitations.

– Ecoute, Sakura, je suis fatigué, la coupa-t-il. Nous discuterons de tout cela demain matin.

Sur ce, il se retourna, présentant son dos à sa femme. Celle-ci n'ajouta rien et s'enfonça dans le lit. Elle ne pouvait rien changer à la situation et elle le savait. Sasuke ne voulait jamais parler du cas d'Ayumi. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ainsi ? Cette attitude l'exaspérait. Sakura se sentait fatiguée de se battre pour sa fille.

Fixant le plafond, elle revit les douze dernières années de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Elle savait parfaitement que sa fatigue n'avait rien à voir avec Ayumi. Cette lassitude avait une cause bien plus grave et bien plus ancienne. Sakura riait beaucoup, souriait à tout bout de champs et ses amis la voyaient heureuse mais la vérité était tout autre.

Sakura était fatiguée de sa vie, de sa condition et de son quotidien. Les missions, les soirées, le travail, tout était bon pour oublier ce qu'elle était devenue. Être la femme de Sasuke, elle en avait rêvé durant des années. C'était ce pourquoi elle s'était battue et pourquoi elle avait tant travaillé, tant espéré et tant souffert. Et puis, un beau jour, ses efforts avaient été récompensés. Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet instant où sa vie avait entièrement basculé.

Ce jour-là, Sakura avait vingt-deux ans. Regardant par la fenêtre de son appartement, elle aperçut une silhouette familière : Sasuke Uchiwa marchait dans la rue, juste en bas de l'immeuble. Sakura sourit d'un air rêveur. Voilà six ans que Sasuke avait réintégré Konoha. Depuis son retour, elle avait fait énormément pour que les habitants du village l'acceptent. Elle ne savait si Sasuke avait apprécié son aide mais elle espérait vraiment que ce fut le cas.

Tout à coup, elle s'aperçut qu'il entrait dans l'immeuble. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle était sa seule connaissance à habiter ce bâtiment. Viendrait-il la voir ? Non, c'était totalement impossible.

Pourtant, à peine une minute plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Sakura bondit de sa chaise et alla ouvrir. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien Sasuke. Celui-ci avait une mine plus déterminée que jamais mais elle était bien trop heureuse pour s'en apercevoir.

– Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle bonne surprise ! Entre, je t'en prie !

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais entra tout de même. Sakura, aux anges, se précipita vers la cuisine.

– Tu veux quelque chose à boire, peut-être ? proposa-t-elle.

– Non, ça ira, marmonna-t-il.

– Oh, je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en revenant et songeant qu'elle devait l'ennuyer avec ce genre de questions. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Sasuke la regarda un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

– Sakura, j'ai une proposition importante à te faire.

Impressionnée par le ton grave qu'il avait pris, Sakura s'assit avant de parler :

– Vas-y, je t'écoute.

– Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sakura crut qu'elle avait mal entendu. La question était sortie de façon si naturelle qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle faisait une erreur et, lorsque Sasuke la répéta, son cœur fit un bond en avant. Elle s'apprêta à se jeter à son cou. Elle était si heureuse ! Sasuke la demandait en mariage, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta dans son élan. Sasuke lui demandait de l'épouser ? Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt. Alors pourquoi ce revirement ? Sakura était perdue. Ce qui devait être une source de joie devenait l'une de ses plus grandes angoisses.

– Alors ? demanda Sasuke qui s'impatientait.

– Mais… Sasuke…, balbutia-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

– C'est très simple : je veux reconstruire mon clan mais je ne pourrai jamais y arriver seul.

Sakura blêmit. Ses pires craintes venaient de se réaliser. Sasuke voulait l'épouser par intérêt et uniquement par intérêt. Effondrée, elle sentit ses mains trembler. Son regard se fit triste et alla se perdre sur les murs de l'appartement.

– Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? insista Sasuke.

– Je… je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle.

Sakura fut incapable d'en dire davantage. L'émotion lui nouait la gorge.

– Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, j'en connais d'autres qui n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde, prévint-il.

Sakura comprit immédiatement le sens de cette phrase. Sasuke lui lançait un ultimatum. Elle devait se décider dès maintenant. Mais que devait-elle faire ? Réaliser son rêve, ce pourquoi elle s'était tant battue, ce pourquoi elle avait lutté nuit et jour ou abandonner sous prétexte que Sasuke ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Elle était perdue et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Sasuke, lui, s'impatientait de plus en plus. Finalement, il soupira et tourna les talons mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir de la pièce, Sakura lui attrapa le poignet.

– C'est d'accord ! s'écria-t-elle.

Sasuke se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux, comme pour vérifier ses dires. Sakura sentit son regard sombre la traverser de part en part. Elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait clairement lire le doute et la peur dans son esprit.

– Très bien, je vais prévenir Maître Tsunade, répondit-il.

Sakura lui lâcha le poignet et le regarda partir, hébétée. A présent, il était trop tard pour reculer, les dés étaient jetés.

Sakura secoua la tête, espérant chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Quel jour funeste que celui où elle avait volontairement scellé son destin ! Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le dos de Sasuke. Tant de froideur, tant de distance, pourquoi cette sensation la faisait-elle toujours autant souffrir ? Elle avait espéré s'y habituer ou, plutôt, elle avait espéré un changement qui n'était pas arrivé. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en contemplant la triste vérité : Sasuke Uchiwa ne l'aimait pas.

Dans son bureau, Tsunade observait avec un froncement de sourcil les informations ramenées par Shikamaru lors de sa dernière mission. Celui-ci, posté devant elle, l'air las et fatigué, était cependant très intéressé par ce que sa supérieure allait décider.

– Tu es sûr que ces informations sont vraies ? demanda Tsunade pour la énième fois.

– Oui, Maître Tsunade, répondit Shikamaru en se retenant de soupirer.

Tsunade plia son coude et le posa sur la table avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son poing. Cela faisait à présent vingt-deux ans qu'elle était à la tête de Konoha et, surtout, cela faisait dix-huit ans que le village connaissait une paix durable, sans grand danger à l'horizon. Même si Naruto se plaignait par moments de ne plus pouvoir se confronter à des missions de rang S, elle savait apprécier ce calme et cette prospérité. Tout s'était si vite enchaîné lors de sa quatrième année d'office que les problèmes de Konoha s'étaient évaporés aussi rapidement que si elle les avait tout simplement effacé d'un coup de gomme.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, Tsunade venait de retrouver sa frustration d'antan. Une nouvelle menace grondait sur le village. Elle leva les yeux vers Shikamaru.

– Comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas été avertie ? demanda-t-elle, agacée de se retrouver confrontée aux problèmes d'autrefois. Nous aurions dû être prévenus de l'assassinat du Seigneur du Pays du Son !

– Il y a apparemment une organisation qui fait pression pour que l'affaire ne soit pas dévoilée, expliqua Shikamaru.

– Ah, et c'est là que tu as entendu le nom d'Akatsuki, c'est ça ?

– En effet.

– Mais qui pourrait bien la former ? Il n'y a plus aucun des anciens membres qui soit encore vivant ! Enfin, il y a Hidan, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Tu penses peut-être qu'ils avaient prévu une seconde génération ?

– C'est possible, approuva Shikamaru. Ou alors ce sont d'excellents ninjas qui prétendent être leurs successeurs, ça reste encore à voir.

Tsunade acquiesça avant de replonger sa tête vers les dossiers. Elle en fit passer plusieurs sans réagir. Des meurtres, des affaires d'argent, des manipulations, il s'en passait de belles au Pays du Son.

– Bien, je suppose que Konoha ne peut pas rester sans intervenir, conclut-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Cependant, si nous avons réellement affaire à une nouvelle Akatsuki, je tiens à ce que cette affaire reste discrète. Je te laisse choisir deux coéquipiers et vous partirez aussi tôt que possible.

– Très bien, dans ce cas j'aimerais Kiba Inuzuka pour son flair et Neji Hyûga pour ses yeux, répondit Shikamaru.

– Accordé pour Kiba mais Neji est en mission.

Shikamaru eut une sorte de moue, comme si cette affaire commençait déjà à l'ennuyer. Neji aurait eu les yeux idéals pour déterminer une cachette dissimulée et il n'avait pas envie de rendre plus compliquée une affaire qui l'était déjà.

– On ne peut pas attendre son retour ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, je ne sais pas quand il reviendra et, en plus, ça ne risque pas d'être avant deux semaines, répondit fermement Tsunade. Alors, un autre coéquipier ou je t'en désigne un d'office ?

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel un bref instant avant de répondre :

– Très bien, dans ce cas je veux Sasuke Uchiwa.

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, prise de court par la réponse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

– Tu n'y penses pas Shikamaru ? s'exclama-t-elle. Pas pour une mission de cette envergure !

– Son Sharingan nous sera plus qu'utile si nous devons nous battre contre des ninjas du niveau d'Itachi ou de Hidan !

Tsunade fit la moue à ce dernier nom. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il représentait pour Shikamaru et avait hésité à le prononcer.

– Très bien, soupira-t-elle, Sasuke Uchiwa partira avec vous mais pas un mot au conseil, c'est compris ?

Shikamaru acquiesça. Il savait que même si Homura et Koharu avaient cessé d'officier depuis quelques années, leurs successeurs ne manqueraient pas d'aller harceler Tsunade de reproches pour avoir envoyé l'ancien traître dans une mission de rang S.

– Tout ceci se fera dans la plus grande des discrétions, je compte sur toi, Shikamaru, ajouta-t-elle. Tu pourras prévenir tes coéquipiers demain et ensuite tu repasseras pour prendre toutes les informations que nous avons sur cette affaire. J'aurais bien besoin d'une journée pour vous trouver à tous les trois une raison officielle d'absence, alors vous ne partirez qu'après-demain. En attendant, va te reposer, tu en as besoin.

– Oui, Maître Tsunade.

Shikamaru la salua et se retira du bureau. Il sentait que les jours à venir seraient difficiles.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, premier chapitre d'une fic sans grande prétentions mais qui, je pense, peut plaire à certains (eh oui, sinon je ne l'aurais pas publiée ). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *


	2. La reconnaissance paternelle

Chapitre 2 : La reconnaissance paternelle

Il était à peine sept heures mais cela n'empêchait pas Sakura d'être déjà levée. Comme tous les matins, installée dans la cuisine de la grande maison, elle préparait le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait pris cette habitude dès son arrivée. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Peut-être pour prouver à Sasuke qu'elle savait se montrer utile, pour tenter de lui inspirer ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de reconnaissance ou peut-être tout simplement pour échapper à la froideur du lit dans lequel elle dormait chaque nuit.

Sakura leva la tête en entendant un bruit dans l'escalier. Elle sourit, apercevant sa fille entrer dans la cuisine, les cheveux déjà coiffés en deux couettes et parée pour son entraînement quotidien.

– Bonjour ma chérie, la salua Sakura en lui embrassant le front. Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui.

– Oui, Maman. Kakashi-sensei nous a donné rendez-vous dans une demi-heure.

– Alors, ne t'en fais pas, il ne sera pas là avant une heure et demie ! assura Sakura en riant.

Pour Sakura, il était bien ironique que son ancien professeur soit devenu celui de sa fille mais peut-être que le plus ironique dans tout cela était que Ayumi faisait équipe avec Yukito, le fils de Naruto. Quant à leur troisième coéquipier, il s'agissait de Simaru, le fils unique de Shikamaru et de Temari.

Un second bruit vint interrompre leur conversation. Sakura adressa un sourire de bienvenue à Sasuke qui venait d'entrer. Celui-ci s'assit directement à table et commença à manger, l'esprit ailleurs.

– Papa ?

La voix d'Ayumi le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et la regarda d'un air presque étonné.

– Mmh ? Que veux-tu, Ayumi ?

– Je… je voulais te dire bonjour.

Sakura, qui s'occupait de sortir les bols des garçons, faillit les lâcher. Voilà que Ayumi recommençait. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, songeant à ce qu'endurait sa fille tous les jours.

– Ah, oui. Bonjour Ayumi, la salua Sasuke d'une voix morne.

Puis il reprit son repas, comme si de rien n'était. Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, Ayumi se rassit à sa place et termina son petit-déjeuner en vitesse.

– J'y vais, Maman ! s'écria-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine. A plus tard, Papa !

– Bonne journée, ma chérie ! répondit Sakura en lui adressant un sourire plein de tendresse.

Néanmoins, dès que la porte d'entrée claqua, son attitude changea complètement. Elle prit son propre bol et s'installa à côté de Sasuke.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre un ton moins dur, tout à l'heure ? lui reprocha-t-elle d'une voix presque cassante.

– Ecoute, Sakura, on en a déjà parlé, soupira Sasuke, comme si le sujet de conversation l'ennuyait particulièrement. L'éducation se fait à deux et tu dois me faire confiance.

– Justement, nous éduquons nos enfants tous les deux ! répliqua Sakura. Et je ne te laisserai pas faire souffrir Ayumi plus longtemps ! Tu comptes beaucoup à ses yeux, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu la repousses ainsi, peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle me ressemble beaucoup, mais elle est ta fille ! Et ton héritière, qui plus est !

– Sakura, je pensais que tu devais me soutenir dans l'éducation de nos enfants. Tu ne te rappelles donc plus l'engagement que tu as pris le jour de notre mariage ?

– Arrête avec ça, Sasuke ! Tes enfants portent peut-être ton nom mais je n'en reste pas moins leur mère ! Et je ne veux pas que tu les traites trop durement ! Ce ne sont que des enfants !

– Et qui va préparer Ayumi à la vie, si je ne le fais pas ? répliqua Sasuke, qui, cette fois-ci, commençait à s'énerver. Ce n'est pas en la couvrant de baisers que tu vas lui apprendre à se défendre !

– Les enfants ont besoin de parents aimants pour être heureux ! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque !

La dispute aurait pu s'éterniser si, soudain, un bruit de pas dans l'escalier ne vint pas les déranger. Aussitôt, Sakura et Sasuke se turent. Bientôt, Matsuo apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait encore des yeux pleins de sommeil et ne s'était pas habillé.

– Maman, Papa, pourquoi vous criez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

– Pour rien, assura Sakura.

– Vous vous êtes disputés ?

– Non, répondit fermement Sasuke. Nous discutions de vive voix, mon fils. Allez, viens par là.

Sasuke ouvrit ses bras et Matsuo, rassuré, vint s'y blottir. Sakura se leva en faisant mine de débarrasser. Matsuo était le petit dernier. Il avait à peine cinq ans et c'était sans doute le préféré de Sasuke. Parce qu'il était le plus attendrissant ou parce qu'il était le fils cadet, comme son père l'avait lui-même été, Sakura n'en savait rien mais elle aurait aimé que Sasuke puisse apporter autant de considération à sa fille qu'il en apportait à ses deux fils.

– Maintenant, va t'habiller, lui ordonna Sasuke après quelques secondes. Je t'emmène à l'Académie dans une demi-heure.

– Oui, Papa !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les pas de son petit dernier résonner dans l'escalier. Elle aimait énormément chacun de ses enfants. Si elle restait, si elle faisait bonne figure devant tout le monde et si elle cachait à chacun les difficultés qu'elle avait à vivre, c'était pour eux et uniquement pour eux. Même si Sakura avait accepté de rendre service à Sasuke par amour, elle l'aurait sans doute quitté depuis longtemps si elle n'avait pas eu trois enfants qu'elle aimait avec tout son cœur de mère.

– Bonjour, Papa, bonjour Maman !

Sakura reconnut immédiatement le ton enjoué de Tuwe. Bien qu'il sache faire preuve d'un grand sérieux, son premier fils avait hérité de son caractère, bien plus ouvert que celui de Sasuke.

– Bonjour, Tuwe, répondit Sasuke.

– Coucou, mon chéri ! ajouta Sakura en se retournant. Tu veux quelque chose ?

– Maman ! Ne m'appelle plus chéri ! protesta Tuwe. J'ai déjà huit ans, tu sais ! Et puis, je sais faire mon petit déjeuner tout seul !

Sakura soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Si Tuwe avait hérité de l'enthousiasme de sa mère, il avait aussi pris la fierté de son père et c'était sans doute ce petit détail qui la chagrinait le plus.

– Tu vois, ils n'ont pas besoin que tu les maternes davantage, fit remarquer Sasuke, victorieux.

Sakura baissa les yeux, agacée. Malgré douze ans de vie commune, elle ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre pour faire entendre raison à Sasuke. Elle avait bien essayé différentes méthodes mais son mari avait sa propre opinion et il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Par ailleurs, Sakura étant également devenue une grande têtue avec l'âge, les disputes éclataient souvent lorsque les enfants étaient absents.

Sasuke partit une demi-heure plus tard, en compagnie de ses deux fils. Tuwe entamait sa troisième année à l'Académie, tandis que Matsuo allait y entrer pour la première fois. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en le voyant s'éloigner de la maison, tenant la main de son père. Il était si jeune qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son fils.

Finalement, Sakura s'écarta de la fenêtre et prépara ses affaires pour l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission, il s'agissait de son occupation principale. En réalité, Sakura faisait tout pour s'éloigner de la lugubre maison qui constituait sa demeure. Le froid qui y régnait était insupportable pour son cœur. Elle se rendit donc dans son lieu de travail à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Tenten qui l'accueillit avec joie :

– Bonjour, Sakura ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

– Bien, très bien même, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Et Neji, il n'est pas rentré ?

– Non, pas encore, mais il m'avait prévenue que sa mission risquait de lui prendre du temps. Enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiète. Je ne sais pas ce que deviendrait Akili sans son père.

– Ah, ne pense donc pas à ça ! Tu sais très bien que Neji est fort, il reviendra bien plus vite que tu ne le penses !

Tenten tenta de sourire mais, comme à chaque fois, elle était crispée. Sakura s'éloigna, non sans une pensée pour cette situation ironique. Tenten et elle faisaient la même chose : elles souriaient au monde pour cacher leurs problèmes. Seulement, Tenten masquait son inquiétude alors que Sakura masquait son désespoir.

Cette dernière passa la matinée à l'hôpital. Du coin de l'œil, Tsunade l'observait régulièrement. Elle savait que son élève passait énormément de temps à travailler et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Chaque jour, Sakura faisait tout pour rentrer tard et acceptait sans rechigner les services de nuit. Tsunade appréciait énormément cette aide mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Son élève s'épuisait au travail et ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

– Sakura ?

Celle-ci leva la tête des dossiers qu'elle remplissait. Tsunade était apparue devant elle sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue.

– Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'aimerais que tu rentres chez toi cet après-midi.

– Mais, Maître Tsunade…

– Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue hier ? Tu es partie à dix-neuf heures passées alors que tu étais arrivée la veille ! Tu travailles trop, il faut que tu fasses une pause. Allez, laisse ces dossiers et rentre chez toi ! Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre de terminer ta tâche.

Sakura soupira mais n'osa pas contredire son professeur. Tsunade aurait trouvé cela louche si elle avait refusé. D'un geste las, elle retira sa blouse et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant chez elle. Elle avait longuement hésité à aller rendre visite à une de ses amies mais Ino était fatiguée à cause de sa grossesse, Tenten travaillait, Hinata était partie en mission le matin même et, quant à Temari, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée de Suna où elle était allée rendre visite à ses frères.

Lorsque Sakura poussa la porte, elle remarqua immédiatement que la maison n'était pas entièrement vide en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Elle s'avança et faillit heurter Ayumi qui paraissait pressée.

– Maman ! s'exclama celle-ci en l'apercevant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je pensais que tu devais travailler ?

– Moi aussi, répondit Sakura, mais notre Hokage m'a donné un jour de congé. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

– On a fini notre mission de la journée, alors Kakashi-sensei nous a dit qu'on pouvait rentrer.

– Je vois. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il est déjà midi.

– Non merci, Maman. Je dois aller m'entraîner !

Ayumi avait dit cela avec tant de conviction que Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tristement. Sa fille passait ses journées à s'entraîner. Des heures durant, elle maniait les kunais et les shurikens et s'exerçait à toutes les techniques qu'elle pouvait connaître. Elle avait hérité de sa mère une grande maîtrise du chakra et tentait, comme elle, de mettre cette qualité à profit.

– Ayumi, je t'en prie, viens donc manger avec moi, ça me fera plaisir ! insista Sakura. Ensuite tu auras tout l'après-midi pour t'entraîner.

– Bon… d'accord.

Sakura se sentit rassurée. Elle savait que Ayumi l'aimait beaucoup et qu'elle ne pourrait refuser de lui faire plaisir. Elle entra dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa fille vint l'aider et elles mangèrent toutes les deux, se racontant mutuellement leur matinée. Cependant, le déjeuner s'acheva rapidement et Ayumi se leva aussitôt son dernier grain de riz avalé.

– Tu y vas déjà ? demanda Sakura en tentant de cacher la tristesse dans sa voix.

– Oui, Maman. Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard, promis !

Aussitôt, Ayumi sortit de la cuisine et la porte d'entrée coulissa brusquement. Sakura soupira en regardant par la fenêtre sa fille s'éloigner de la maison. Elle savait pertinemment où elle se rendait. Comme chaque après-midi depuis un mois, Ayumi se rendait au lac afin de maîtriser la fameuse attaque des Uchiwa : Katon, la boule de feu suprême.

Cependant, ce qui inquiétait Sakura dans tout cela était la raison qui poussait Ayumi à agir ainsi. Elle aurait été en réalité très fière de la détermination de sa fille, si cette dernière ne faisait pas tous ces efforts uniquement pour son père car, autant Sasuke passait énormément de temps avec ses deux fils, autant il délaissait sa fille.

Pourtant, Ayumi était une enfant très gentille et elle aimait ses parents malgré leurs défauts. Sakura elle-même ne comprenait pas la froideur de Sasuke à son égard. Etait-il déçu d'avoir une fille pour héritière ? De son côté, Ayumi n'attendait qu'une seule chose de son père : qu'il s'intéresse enfin à elle. Et pour cela, elle travaillait sans relâche jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement vienne la faire tomber.

Sakura avait maintes fois essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Sasuke. Si elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas pour sa fille. Cependant, à chaque fois, Sasuke avait détourné la conversation ou bien l'avait ignorée. La mère désespérait donc chaque jour en voyant Ayumi s'épuiser à la tâche et son mari lui adresser le même ton morne et froid qu'il utilisait avec elle.

Sakura passa le restant de sa journée à s'occuper de la maison. Depuis qu'elle abritait trois enfants, la grande demeure des Uchiwa n'était plus aussi impeccable qu'auparavant. De toutes façons, elle ne savait que faire d'autre et elle devait s'occuper l'esprit. Si elle laissait ses idées vagabonder, elle risquait de repenser à sa situation et cela la déprimerait.

Ayumi rentra peu après six heures. Sa mère l'entendit pousser discrètement la porte de derrière et commencer à monter les escaliers discrètement mais, n'étant pas dupe, elle apparut brusquement dans le couloir.

– Ayumi, viens ici, s'il te plait, ordonna-t-elle.

Ayumi se figea un instant et se retourna vers sa mère. Le cœur de Sakura se serra. Tout autour de la bouche de sa fille apparaissaient des traces de brûlure récente. Ayumi descendit les escaliers et arriva devant elle. Sakura se mit à genoux et sortit la crème anti-brûlure. Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'avoir sur elle depuis que sa fille avait entamé son entraînement intensif. Délicatement, elle passa ses doigts sur les marques rouges qui entouraient sa bouche.

– Voilà, tu peux monter, ma chérie.

Ayumi ne répondit rien et monta en silence. Elle n'aimait pas que sa mère se rende compte du mal qu'elle endurait car elle ne voulait pas lui causer de souci. Sakura le savait pertinemment mais ne pouvait résister à l'envie de soigner sa fille.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Matsuo visiblement ravi.

– Alors, c'était comment l'Académie ? lui demanda Sakura d'un air attendri.

– Génial ! répondit-il. Maintenant, je vais lancer des shurikens comme Papa !

– Tu parles, t'es encore trop petit pour savoir lancer des shurikens comme Papa, répliqua Tuwe en entrant.

– Mais il va apprendre, intervint Sakura afin d'éviter une dispute entre les deux garçons. Et toi, mon chéri, ça s'est bien passé ta journée ?

– Hn.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Tuwe ressemblait bien trop à son père. Celui-ci entra à la suite des deux garçons. Sakura remarqua à son attitude qu'il était préoccupé.

– Bon, allez jouer en haut les garçons, ordonna-t-elle. Je vous appellerai quand le repas sera prêt.

– Oui, Maman ! s'écria Matsuo. Allez, tu viens Tuwe ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il entraîna son frère aîné vers les escaliers. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son plus jeune fils tirer Tuwe de toutes ses forces. Cependant, cette joie fut de courte durée. Bientôt, elle se retrouva seule avec Sasuke.

– Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha-t-il.

– Je l'avais compris, répondit-elle. Tu veux qu'on aille dans la cuisine ?

– Hn.

Sakura acquiesça et suivit son mari sans un mot. Elle avait pour habitude de le voir froid et distant mais, cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle l'avait senti dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

Sasuke entama la conversation dès que la porte de la cuisine fut fermée :

– Maître Tsunade m'a mis sur une mission très importante. Une de rang S.

– Quoi ?

Sakura pensait avoir mal entendu. Les missions de rang S avaient disparues depuis le démantèlement de l'Akatsuki et la mort de ses membres.

– Oui, moi aussi j'ai été surpris, avoua Sasuke.

– Mais… comment… comment est-ce possible ? balbutia Sakura.

– Une Akatsuki aurait été reformée. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus et, surtout, n'en parle à personne. Je partirai demain matin avec Shikamaru et Kiba.

Sakura n'osait pas y croire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de nouvelle aussi effrayante. L'Akatsuki était de retour ? Et dire qu'elle espérait pouvoir élever ses enfants dans un monde de paix relative. Il fallait croire que son vœu était loin de se réaliser.

Cependant, malgré ses inquiétudes, elle répondit d'un ton neutre :

– Bon, très bien. Tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ?

– Une semaine si tout se passe bien et plusieurs mois si on rencontre des complications.

– Je vois.

Sakura soupira. Elle ne le cachait jamais à ses enfants lorsque leur père partait en mission mais, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un niveau très élevé, le plus haut de tous, et elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre.

– Pour les enfants, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Dis-leur la vérité, que je suis parti en mission et que je ne reviendrai pas avant un moment.

Sakura acquiesça. Pour une fois, elle était d'accord avec Sasuke. Elle préviendrait ses enfants de son départ mais ne leur dirait rien de plus. Elle se retourna vers le repas qu'elle préparait et ne reprit la parole qu'après quelques minutes de silence :

– Tu peux aller les appeler, s'il te plait ? Le dîner est presque prêt.

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais elle entendit la porte coulisser derrière elle. L'ambiance entre eux était tendue, encore plus que d'habitude. Sakura ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. En général, elle appréciait les absences de Sasuke car elles permettaient à son cœur de se reposer. Lorsqu'il était là et qu'elle se voyait chaque jour confrontée à son indifférence, elle en souffrait bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait. En revanche, dès qu'il s'absentait, c'était comme une libération pour elle car son visage n'était plus là pour lui rappeler son malheur.

Sakura sentit son estomac se nouer. Ses gestes d'habitude si sûrs et si sereins étaient devenus hésitants. Son esprit restait focalisé sur cette mission et sur le danger qu'elle représentait. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et elle le savait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Deuxième chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui ont commenté, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis. Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute plus long. J'essayerai de le poster bientôt.


	3. Dangereuse mission

Chapitre 3 : Dangereuse mission

Le lendemain, Sasuke se leva avant le soleil. Il regarda un instant sa femme, allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Elle avait l'air si tendue qu'il en avait presque mal pour elle. Finalement, il se tourna vers leur grande armoire et commença à s'habiller.

– Tu pars déjà ?

Sasuke ne se retourna pas. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne dormait pas vraiment. Elle était bien trop crispée pour cela. Il vérifia sa tenue de ninja tandis que derrière lui Sakura, les yeux grands ouverts, s'était redressée sur son lit et l'observait en attendant sa réponse.

– J'y vais, lâcha-t-il.

– D'accord. Sois prudent, Sasuke.

Sasuke marqua une pause. D'habitude, lorsque Sakura prononçait son nom, c'était lors d'une de leur dispute mais, ce matin-là, il pouvait aisément percevoir l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il eut un maigre sourire. Sakura avait évolué et avait gagné en maturité mais elle restait toujours la même.

– Sakura…

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Sasuke avait dans sa voix le ton presque amusé qu'il avait eu le soir de son départ de Konoha. Les souvenirs affluèrent brusquement dans son cerveau et elle se sentit frissonner, comme lorsqu'elle avait douze ans.

– … merci.

Sasuke quitta la pièce et Sakura soupira de lassitude. Comme la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas compris sa réaction et, comme la dernière fois, elle n'aurait pas d'explication. Finalement, elle s'allongea sur le lit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il était encore tôt et elle avait du temps devant elle avant d'aller s'occuper des enfants.

Sasuke trouva Kiba et Shikamaru devant la porte de Konoha. Le Nara avait retiré son masque d'ANBU pour l'occasion. A leurs côtés, Akamaru, devenu un grand chien à fière allure, attendait patiemment le début de la mission.

– Salut, lança Kiba d'un ton un peu morose.

– Salut vous deux, répondit Sasuke.

Shikamaru se leva. Il était le chef de cette mission.

– Bon, vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-il.

– Ouais, il le faut bien, maugréa Kiba. J'ai laissé Ino seule à la maison avec les enfants, j'espère que ça ira bien.

– De toute façon, je suis sûr que Sakura lui rendra visite, assura Sasuke.

– Bon, c'est parfait, on peut y aller, décida Shikamaru.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et les trois ninjas se mirent en route. A présent qu'ils avaient une famille, les départs en mission leur paraissaient plus durs que quelques années auparavant. Shikamaru avait dû envoyer une lettre à Suna pour prévenir son départ et laisser son fils chez les Uzumaki. C'était toujours une blessure de laisser les siens derrière soi, même pour Sasuke qui, au fond de lui, aimait ses enfants.

– Bien, des meurtres et des disparitions ont été remarqués au Pays du Son, annonça Shikamaru. Il y a notamment l'assassinat du Seigneur du pays, il y a plus d'un mois maintenant, mais pas seulement. Les hommes influents semblent les plus touchés. L'organisation à l'origine de tout ça se fait appeler Akatsuki. Je pense qu'ils ont pris ce nom surtout pour faire peur mais nous devons tout de même rester sur nos gardes.

– Par où allons-nous commencer ? demanda Sasuke.

– J'aimerais que nous menions d'abord une petite étude sur la population et ce dès que nous serons arrivés. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de ragots intéressants qui peuvent courir dans les bars et autres endroits populaires. Ensuite, nous nous dirigerons vers l'ouest du pays où les premiers meurtres auraient été remarqués.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et ils prirent la direction du Nord. Depuis qu'Orochimaru avait été tué et ses associés arrêtés, le Pays du Son était redevenu une province calme mais encore très faible. Il était aisé pour n'importe quel groupe de ninja d'y imposer son pouvoir.

Le voyage se fit très rapidement. Les trois ninjas parlaient peu et avançaient vite. Dès leur entrée dans le pays, ils remarquèrent la tension qui y régnait. Les villageois semblaient les craindre ou peut-être était-ce autre chose qui les effrayait.

– Le pays connaît effectivement des difficultés, fit remarquer Kiba alors qu'ils traversaient une petite ville. Même Akamaru est stressé.

En effet, le chien à leurs côtés jetait des coups d'œil dans tous les coins, comme si le danger les guettait. Shikamaru décida alors de se séparer pour récolter des renseignements sur la situation. Cette partie de la mission fut sans aucun doute la plus longue et la plus fastidieuse. Les trois ninjas allèrent de ville en ville pour recueillir des indices. Certains d'entre eux étaient erronées, l'Akatsuki laissant de fausses traces derrière elle afin de mieux se dissimuler. Il fallait dans ce cas tout reprendre à zéro et c'était sans doute cela le plus épuisant.

Cependant, la présence de l'organisation ne fit bientôt plus aucun doute. Les gens avaient peur et les meurtres étaient déjà nombreux. Au bout de trois semaines de recherches, les trois ninjas de Konoha trouvèrent enfin une piste intéressante.

– Il y a un type qui avait l'air assez renseigné dans la prison, expliqua Sasuke en revenant faire son rapport. Apparemment, il y a un groupe de ninjas qui impose sa loi un peu au Nord de la ville. Ils changent régulièrement de planque et se font appeler l'Akatsuki.

– Et nous sommes effectivement dans l'ouest du pays, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Vous savez que le premier des meurtres a été commis à à peine un kilomètre de cette ville ? Allons donc voir ça de plus près mais méfiez-vous : si l'Akatsuki est dans cette région, il y a sans doute pas mal de pièges déjà posés.

Kiba et Sasuke approuvèrent et ils partirent tous les trois vers le Nord de la ville. Les paysans qui y vivaient étaient comme ceux qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'ici : la peur d'être tués se lisait dans leurs yeux.

Les trois ninjas traversaient les champs tout en longeant une rivière. Ils ne savaient qui interroger et leur mission devait rester discrète. Les paysans les observaient d'un air méfiant et replongeaient dans leur travail dès qu'ils se sentaient repérés. Pourtant, une voix les interpella :

– Eh, vous là !

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et virent un vieil homme, assis sur le bord de la route. Il était tellement discret, recroquevillé sur lui-même, qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqués.

– Vous allez à la cascade ? demanda-t-il.

Les trois ninjas fixèrent la route un instant. Ils ignoraient vers où elle se dirigeait.

– Pourquoi cette question ? répliqua Kiba.

– Parce que cette route y mène, répondit le vieil homme.

– Alors oui, nous y allons, intervint Sasuke.

L'homme baissa les yeux. Il semblait atterré par la nouvelle.

– Mauvaise idée, maugréa-t-il. Vous n'aurez pas fait un pas qu'ils vous auront tué.

– Qui ça, « ils » ? demanda Shikamaru.

– On sait pas. Ils sont là-bas depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant mais personne n'en parle. Il n'y en a pas un qui aimerait se faire tuer ici. Allez-y et on retrouvera votre corps dans la rivière d'ici un jour ou deux. Ceux qu'on a retrouvés étaient brûlés et lacérés. Je vous conseille pas d'y aller.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce là la marque de l'Akatsuki ? Peut-être bien. Il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers. D'un hochement de tête, ils approuvèrent son idée. Ils allaient se rendre à cette fameuse cascade. Si l'Akatsuki s'était établie quelque part, il y avait une chance pour que ce soit là-bas.

Les trois ninjas arrivèrent à l'endroit recherché une bonne heure plus tard. La rivière s'était agrandie pour former un large lac et, tout au bout, contre des falaises, s'écoulait une immense cascade dont le fracas résonnait à leurs oreilles.

– Où pensez-vous qu'ils sont ? demanda Kiba alors qu'ils observaient les lieux, cachés en haut des arbres qui longeaient la route.

– Derrière la cascade, coup classique, répondit Sasuke. J'ai comme l'impression que cette nouvelle Akatsuki n'est pas aussi ingénueuse que la précédente.

– Cela reste à vérifier, répliqua Shikamaru. Mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autres solutions que d'aller voir nous-même. Restez sur vos gardes !

Aussitôt, il bondit au bas de l'arbre et courut sur l'eau jusqu'à la cascade. Suivi de ses deux coéquipiers et d'Akamaru, il la contourna et aperçut une fente entre la roche et les éclaboussures. Sans une hésitation, il s'élança à l'intérieur, kunai en avant.

Il y avait bien une cachette derrière la cascade mais, lorsque Shikamaru entra, il n'y avait personne. La roche était humide et formait de toutes parts des stalactites et des stalagmites qui parfois se rejoignaient en une colonne de calcaire. Le fond de la caverne était sombre et il fut incapable de dire si c'était parce que le chemin continuait ou parce que la cavité touchait à sa fin.

– C'est si silencieux, murmura Kiba. Tu ne sens rien Akamaru ?

Pour toute réponse, le chien secoua la tête.

– Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a personne, prévint Shikamaru.

Sasuke jeta des regards aux alentours. Aux premiers abords, cet endroit était vide.

– Sharingan !

Ses yeux sombres virèrent aussitôt au rouge.

– Venez, on va aller visiter, décida Shikamaru. N'oubliez pas le but de notre mission : vérifier l'existence d'une nouvelle Akatsuki et, si c'est le cas, neutraliser son chef.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et, lentement, les trois ninjas s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, hormis celui de l'eau qui gouttait le long des parois. Le couloir sombre continua durant plusieurs mètres jusqu'à former un escalier.

– Regardez, n'avancez plus ! s'écria brusquement Kiba.

Au-dessus de l'escalier, collé contre la roche, un parchemin gardait l'entrée.

– Un parchemin explosif ? s'étonna Shikamaru.

Il recula d'un pas et examina la roche qui l'entourait. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire.

– C'est stupide de le mettre ici, il est à la vue de tous, fit remarquer Sasuke.

– Oui et c'est bien ce qui me gêne, ajouta Shikamaru. Si on avait voulu faire exploser celui qui oserait entrer, le parchemin serait mieux dissimulé. On dirait qu'il a été mis là pour qu'on le voie.

Les deux autres se turent et observèrent le fameux parchemin. Ils savaient pertinemment que les observations de Shikamaru s'avéraient souvent justes.

– Peut-être que c'est pour dissuader les moins courageux ? suggéra Kiba.

– Peut-être, mais cela me parait un peu faible comme explication, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Si cela arrête les moins courageux, ça n'empêche pas les autres de passer à condition de retirer le parchemin.

– Donc ce n'est pas un parchemin explosif, conclut Sasuke.

– Non, en effet. Ce parchemin ne demande qu'une seule chose : être enlevé. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il déclenche comme piège.

– Peut-être que si on le retire, on en déclenche de véritables parchemins explosifs.

– Je ne sens de la poudre explosive que sur le parchemin, intervint Kiba. Il n'y en a pas d'autre.

– Je pense que cette odeur est un leurre, conclut Shikamaru.

– Et si tu t'es trompé et qu'il est réellement explosif ?

Shikamaru eut un sourire cynique et répondit :

– Dans ce cas, nous sommes morts si nous faisons un pas de plus. C'est pour cela qu'on va quand même le retirer mais avec quelques précautions.

A ces mots, Shikamaru s'approcha du mur de la grotte et commença à monter dessus, tenant grâce à son chakra. Il arriva rapidement au-dessus du parchemin et fit signe à ses coéquipiers de reculer.

– Je ne sais pas ce que ça déclenche mais c'est sans doute destiné à celui qui se tient juste devant, expliqua-t-il.

Kiba et Sasuke approuvèrent avant de reculer de plusieurs pas et de se plaquer contre les murs. Shikamaru s'accroupit et fixa un instant ce maudit bout de papier qui lui compliquait la vie. C'était lui qui prenait le plus de risques dans cette affaire et il le savait parfaitement. Il inspira un bon coup et, d'un geste sec, arracha le parchemin.

Aussitôt, une rafale de kunais sortit des murs et stria la pièce comme une tempête de grêle. Sasuke et Kiba, impressionnés, reculèrent davantage tandis que Shikamaru se trouva obligé de se coller au mur sous peine d'être déchiqueté. Malheureusement pour lui, les armes effleuraient dangereusement son dos et continuaient de s'approcher. Se collant toujours à la paroi, il se glissa dans l'ouverture qui menait aux escaliers et s'y recroquevilla, échappant ainsi à la pluie mortelle.

Le piège s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Shikamaru resta immobile quelques instant, reprenant sa respiration. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il en était sorti indemne. S'il n'avait pas pris de précautions, lui et ses compagnons auraient été déjà morts.

– Vous êtes sûrs que c'est fini ? demanda Kiba, peu rassuré.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Sasuke qui jetait des regards partout autour de lui, mais on ferait bien de ne pas traîner.

Kiba acquiesça et ils coururent rejoindre Shikamaru. Celui-ci venait de s'apercevoir que du sang coulait sur son épaule et passait une main sur sa blessure.

– T'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas trop amoché pour un gars qui vient de passer aussi près d'une centaine de kunais, assura Kiba en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Shikamaru le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se relever. Il était temps de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière tant de précautions. Les trois ninjas s'engagèrent donc dans l'escalier. Les marches descendaient jusqu'à une grande salle carrée.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Kiba. Ça ressemble à un repaire.

En effet, la pièce pouvait aisément faire penser à une sorte de refuge. Trois futons dans le fond servaient de lits et, un peu plus loin, des papiers avaient été délaissés sur une table.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kiba.

– Des plans, répondit Sasuke en s'approchant. On dirait des projets pour le Pays du Son…

Cependant, sa voix fut soudain coupée par un bruit dans leur dos. D'un bond, les trois ninjas se retournèrent. Il y avait une présence dans cette pièce. Dans l'ombre, deux yeux les observaient.

– Tiens, tiens, des visiteurs, susurra une voix féminine.

Elle avait une intonation presque cruelle, comme si elle se délectait de cet instant. Par instinct, Sasuke pointa son kunai vers l'avant. Shikamaru et Kiba se préparèrent à se défendre.

– Vous devez être fous pour être venus jusqu'ici. Nul ne peut sortir vivant du repère de l'Akatsuki !

La femme s'avança d'un pas. Sa silhouette leur apparut enfin. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais n'en possédait pas moins une forte de présence. Ses petits yeux sombres cernés de noir lançaient des éclairs vers les trois visiteurs et des cheveux roux descendaient sur ses épaules. Elle ne devait pas être très âgée, sans doute à peine sortie de l'adolescence.

– Vous cherchiez quelque chose ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

– Vous croyez que c'est elle, le nouveau chef de l'Akatsuki ? demanda Kiba aux deux autres.

– Trop jeune, assura Sasuke.

– Ah oui ? s'offusqua la fille. Vous allez voir si je suis trop jeune pour être chef de l'Akatsuki !

Aussitôt elle s'élança dans les airs. Sasuke porta deux doigts à sa bouche.

– Katon, la boule de feu suprême ! lança-t-il.

Une immense gerbe de feu s'échappa de sa gorge. Kiba et Shikamaru reculèrent d'un pas, s'attendant à voir le corps brûlé de la jeune femme tomber sous leurs yeux, mais, au lieu de cela, une sphère blanche s'extirpa des flammes et fonça sur leur coéquipier.

– Attention ! s'écria celui-ci.

Les trois ninjas se jetèrent de côté pour éviter l'assaut. Alors qu'ils relevaient la tête, ils comprirent ce que c'était : la jeune femme était entourée d'un bouclier blanc. Apparemment, les flammes ne l'avaient pas atteinte.

– Akamaru ! appela Kiba. Jûjin Ninpô!

Aussitôt, Akamaru prit l'apparence de son maître. Kiba, satisfait, se mit à courir vers leur adversaire.

– Gatsûga !

Le maître et le chien se fondirent en deux tornades et foncèrent sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci les regarda venir tour à tour. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur elle, elle s'élança à nouveau dans les airs. Sous les yeux hébétés de Sasuke et de Shikamaru, elle lança deux fouets d'une couleur bleu électrique en direction des deux attaquants. A leur grande surprise, ils vinrent s'enrouler autour de leurs victimes, stoppant ainsi leur rotation fulgurante. D'un coup de poignet, elle les envoya valser à travers la salle.

– Ce… ce sont des fils de chakra ! s'exclama Shikamaru.

– Et pas seulement, ajouta Sasuke. Son bouclier de tout à l'heure était aussi en chakra.

– Tout juste ! répliqua la jeune femme en les observant tour à tour. Il n'y a personne qui réussit à mieux malaxer son chakra que moi. Je peux en faire ce que je veux.

Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle lança un fouet qui vint s'enrouler autour de la cheville de Kiba. Celui-ci se relevait à peine qu'elle le tira vers elle, le faisant retomber à terre. Akamaru, redevenu lui-même à cause du choc, tenta de mordre le lien mais les crocs étaient impuissants face à cette énergie. Kiba, lui, se tenait la cheville en hurlant. C'était comme si le chakra lui rongeait la chair.

Aussitôt, Sasuke et Shikamaru passèrent à l'attaque. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils essayèrent par différents moyens de libérer leur coéquipier mais la jeune femme ne les laissait pas s'approcher. Son chakra fouettait l'air dans tous les sens et les lacérait de coups. Sasuke sentit le sang couler le long de sa joue, de ses bras et de ses jambes. Les plaies étaient très fines, comme de petites coupures, mais la douleur était vive. Malgré sa vitesse impressionnante, il semblait que leur adversaire soit encore plus rapide que lui.

– Shikamaru, appela-t-il alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle approche, utilise ta technique !

Shikamaru acquiesça, comprenant les intentions de son coéquipier. Celui-ci se mit à tourner autour de leur ennemie en lui jetant des kunais, même si le bouclier de chakra arrêtait tout sans le moindre effort. Intriguée, la jeune femme le suivit des yeux.

Shikamaru pensa que c'était le moment idéal. Son ombre s'étira vers son adversaire mais celle-ci perçut sa présence dans son dos. D'un geste vif, elle traça une ligne de chakra dans le sol. L'ombre de Shikamaru butta dessus sans pouvoir avancer davantage.

– Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Sasuke.

– Je ne peux pas l'atteindre, quelque chose m'en empêche !

Sasuke jura et jeta un regard à Kiba. Celui-ci tentait vainement de défaire le lien de chakra qui lui brûlait la cheville.

– C'est inutile de résister, nul ne peut m'atteindre, déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire sadique figé sur les lèvres. Mon chakra me protège et attaque en même temps.

A ces mots, des fils de chakra attrapèrent les kunais de Sasuke. Avec une violence insoupçonnée, elle les jeta sur Shikamaru. Celui-ci, surpris et dérangé dans sa technique de l'ombre, recula maladroitement. Deux kunais s'enfoncèrent dans son bras gauche et un troisième dans son genou. Il tomba à terre en retenant un cri de douleur.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda Sasuke en fixant froidement leur adversaire.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui. Elle semblait satisfaite de ses techniques et de l'impuissance de ses ennemis.

– Je suis Ichiko Kizuha, chef de l'Akatsuki ! déclara-t-elle, non sans une pointe d'arrogance et de fierté. Et maintenant que tes deux camarades sont à terre, il est temps d'en finir, Uchiwa !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Cette Ichiko semblait bien renseignée. Apparemment, elle avait déjà entendu parler du Sharingan mais cela ne suffisait pas pour l'impressionner. Sasuke voyait chacun des fils de son chakra fouetter l'air. Elle en avait étendu un pour faire barrière à l'ombre de Shikamaru. Quant à son bouclier, il s'agissait d'une immense maille qui bloquait les attaques.

– Nous allons voir lequel de nos chakra est le plus fort ! s'écria-t-il. Chidori !

Aussitôt, le piaillement de mille oiseaux retentit dans la salle. Un éclair bleu grésillant se forma dans la main de Sasuke. Il s'élança vers Ichiko. Celle-ci sourit et, aussitôt, lança l'un de ses fouets. Sasuke le vit s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Satisfait, il l'attrapa. La stupeur apparut sur le visage d'Ichiko lorsqu'elle le vit tirer dessus de toutes ses forces. Elle se sentit emportée vers Sasuke et celui-ci continuait de courir, la main recouverte par la puissance du Chidori.

Sentant le danger approcher, la jeune femme envoya d'autres fouets sur Sasuke. Celui-ci les vit venir et se baissa pour les éviter. L'un d'eux s'enroula autour de sa cheville et il sentit qu'il allait tomber. Alors, d'un geste sec, il envoya le Chidori dans le fil. Avec une puissance phénoménale, le chakra remonta vers Ichiko. La puissance du coup la projeta en arrière et elle alla percuter le mur du fond. Le choc fut violent et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Les liens qui enserraient Sasuke se brisèrent aussitôt.

Ce dernier observa la scène un instant. Cette fille avait été vraiment coriace. Il lui avait fallu tout son savoir pour en arriver à bout mais, finalement, il l'avait prise à son propre jeu. Son chakra avait remonté les fils jusqu'à leur source et avait frappé Ichiko de plein fouet. Satisfait, il s'avança vers elle.

Ichiko ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiète. Pourtant, sa respiration était rauque et le sang coulait abondamment de ses poignets, là où elle formait ses fouets. D'un geste vif, Sasuke dégaina un kunai.

– Je suis désolé mais, si tu comptes faire revivre l'Akatsuki, je ne peux pas te laisser en vie. Tu es une criminelle de rang S, Ichiko.

Pour toute réponse, la ninja cracha sur sa jambe et Sasuke regarda le sang tacher sa tenue.

– J'en suis très honorée, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de respirer normalement.

Sasuke l'observa encore quelques secondes. Puis, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il acheva ses souffrances. Le kunai s'enfonça dans le cœur d'Ichiko. Celle-ci tressaillit le temps de quelques secondes et, quand les soubresauts s'achevèrent, elle se figea et tomba, sans vie.

Sasuke se retourna et aperçut Kiba qui se relevait avec difficulté. Le chakra d'Ichiko lui avait entaillé la cheville, si bien qu'un filet rouge venait souiller sa peau, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Shikamaru dont le sang coulait abondamment de son bras et de sa jambe. Il était encore conscient mais semblait très affaibli. Kiba se précipita à ses côtés.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda Sasuke en s'approchant à son tour.

– Ça va aller, répondit Kiba. Mais il ne peut pas voyager comme ça. Je suggère de retourner en ville et de nous y arrêter un ou deux jours pour pouvoir le soigner.

– Bonne idée. Ensuite, nous pourrons rentrer à Konoha et dire à Tsunade que notre mission a été un succès.

– Un succès ? répéta Kiba. Tu es sûr que c'était elle, le chef de l'Akatsuki ?

– Elle l'a dit elle-même, répondit Sasuke. De plus, nous avons son identité, nous pourrons sans doute vérifier cela une fois rentrés.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps sans vie d'Ichiko. Cette vision ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

– Elle avait du potentiel, cette petite, lâcha-t-il. Mais elle n'était pas à la hauteur du dernier chef. Dommage pour elle.

Kiba acquiesça. En effet, Ichiko avait réussi à les mettre en difficulté alors qu'elle était seule face à eux trois. A son âge, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Finalement, avec l'aide de Sasuke, il souleva Shikamaru qui n'arrivait plus à marcher. Il était temps de quitter cet endroit. Ils remontèrent les escaliers en vitesse. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la cascade, l'Uchiwa demanda une pause. Durant quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux et ne dit plus rien.

– C'est bon, la voie est libre, annonça-t-il.

– T'en es sûr ? demanda Kiba alors qu'Akamaru essayait de repérer une quelconque odeur inconnue.

– Celui qui arrivera à se dissimuler de moi, il n'est pas encore né ! assura Sasuke.

Kiba acquiesça. Depuis que Sasuke était revenu, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant. Finalement, il mit Shikamaru sur son dos et ils sortirent. Dehors, la pluie tombait à verse. Sasuke sourit. Au moins, ils ne laisseraient aucune trace.

La salle secrète derrière la cascade était vide depuis plusieurs minutes quand deux silhouettes entrèrent. Elles semblaient méfiantes et jetaient des regards partout autour d'elle.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose, lâcha la première.

La femme qui venait de parler s'avança dans la lumière d'une bougie. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la quarantaine et ses yeux bruns ne cessaient de changer de direction, comme si elle pressentait un danger. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage pâle, lui donnant l'apparence d'un fantôme.

– C'est bizarre qu'on n'ait pas retrouvé de corps avec les kunais, fit remarquer l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Quelqu'un est venu ?

– Oui, ou plutôt trois personnes sont venues, répondit-elle. Je sens encore leur chakra.

Ils continuèrent à examiner la pièce durant quelques instants. Soudain, les yeux bleus de l'homme se posèrent sur un corps contre le mur. Aussitôt, il s'élança, reconnaissant le cadavre.

– Merde ! Ichiko !

Il tomba à genoux auprès du corps sans vie et toucha le visage de la jeune femme, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors que son visage se décomposait peu à peu. Soudain, un cri de rage sortit de sa gorge. Il frappa le mur, espérant que cela pourrait calmer sa haine.

– Ichiko, non ! Ichiko réponds ! hurla-t-il en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Mais Ichiko ne répondait pas. Son corps restait inerte dans ses bras. L'homme leva les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse dans son regard. Seulement une haine noire, profonde et dévastatrice.

– Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton enragé.

– Ils étaient trois, répondit la femme en approchant à son tour du corps. Mais celui qui l'a tué pouvait utiliser le Sharingan.

– Un Uchiwa de Konoha, maugréa l'homme.

– Oui. Quant aux deux autres, l'un d'eux a utilisé son ombre. L'autre était accompagné d'un chien. Si je ne me trompe pas, ils doivent venir des clans Nara et Inuzuka.

A ces mots, l'homme releva la tête en souriant. Pourtant, ses lèvres ne présentaient aucune joie. Son sourire était sadique, cruel et froid et une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux.

– Tes capacités de déduction m'étonneront toujours, Fuyuko, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

– Que fait-on ? répliqua la dénommée Fuyuko qui n'osait pas approcher du corps tant ses mains tremblaient.

L'homme se releva en serrant le poing. La réponse semblait lui paraître évidente.

– Ils vont payer, déclara-t-il en contenant sa rage. Ils vont payer pour avoir tué ma sœur ! Tous les trois et en particulier l'Uchiwa ! Ils verront ce qu'est la souffrance !

– Ils avaient un peu plus que la trentaine, ajouta soudainement Fuyuko.

Le sourire sadique s'agrandit légèrement sur le visage de l'homme. Il était déjà pris par la folie de la vengeance.

– Ce qui implique une petite famille. Ils vont souffrir, je te le promets Ichiko ! Je ne les laisserai pas impunis ! Ils verront ce qu'est la colère du chef de l'Akatsuki !

Alors que l'homme levait le poing au ciel, Fuyuko recula de quelques pas. Son chef était énervé, la suite promettait donc d'être intéressante. Alors qu'elle observait tour à tour l'homme et sa sœur, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la ressemblance était frappante entre les deux : même cheveux roux, même forme du visage, même impétuosité. Cependant, à présent, Ichiko était morte et Konoha allait trembler devant le véritable chef de l'Akatsuki.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Troisième chapitre ! Dur à mettre en place celui-ci, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas douée pour raconter les missions. Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre ce chapitre intéressant.


	4. Grésillements dans le noir

Chapitre 4 : Grésillements dans le noir

A Konoha, Ino Inuzuka profitait du calme de sa demeure. Depuis que Kiba était parti, trois semaines auparavant, elle avait dû s'occuper seule des enfants et se sentait épuisée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa grossesse la fatiguait autant. Devenait-elle trop vieille ? Pourtant, elle n'avait que trente-quatre ans.

Cependant, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait besoin de repos. La journée était bien avancée et ses deux enfants, Iroshi et Tamiko, étaient encore à l'Académie. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à somnoler.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Ino se leva à contrecoeur, tout en marmonnant un « j'arrive ». Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle reconnut immédiatement sa visiteuse.

– Ah, c'est toi Sakura ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je t'en prie, entre !

– Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

– Bien sûr que non !

Ino ne mentait pas. Les visites de Sakura lui faisaient toujours plaisir. D'abord parce que Sakura en profitait pour l'aider un peu, ensuite parce que sa présence lui permettait d'oublier l'absence de Kiba. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, son mari lui manquait énormément.

– Alors, des nouvelles de la mission ? demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

– Non, rien du tout, soupira Sakura. Les garçons sont intenables, ils me demandent sans cesse quand Sasuke rentrera.

– Pareil pour Iroshi et Tamiko, répondit Ino. Je commence vraiment à être inquiète…

Le cœur de Sakura se serra à la vue de son amie désemparée. La voix d'Ino s'était brisée sous l'émotion et ses yeux bleus reflétaient toute son inquiétude.

– Tu… tu imagines si Kiba ne revenait pas ? fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je… le bébé… les enfants…

Sa gorge était à présent tellement nouée d'angoisse qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à parler. Les mots lui restaient dans le fond sans qu'elle ne puisse en sortir un seul. Sakura s'approcha d'elle et l'enserra dans ses bras. Ino était toujours très émotive lorsqu'elle était enceinte mais, cette fois-ci, Sakura comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle savait que Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, elle n'avait jamais pu oublier complètement ses sentiments et ils étaient restés là, ancrés au fond d'elle-même.

Ino, elle, laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Toute la journée, elle souriait à ses enfants, faisait comme si de rien était et les rassurait mais, lorsque Sakura lui rendait visite, le flot de sentiments qui la submergeaient sortait d'un coup, tel un barrage qui aurait cédé sous la pression de l'eau.

– Ne pleure pas, Ino, il va revenir, assura Sakura en tentant elle-même de maîtriser sa voix. Je te le promets ! Sasuke le ramènera de toute façon. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont forts. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien.

– Co… Comment le sais-tu ? balbutia Ino en sanglotant.

– Parce que je ne peux pas passer ma vie à m'inquiéter et que je sais que Sasuke est toujours revenu. Alors, pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas cette fois-ci ?

Alors que Sakura continuait de parler, les larmes d'Ino s'estompèrent. Elle renifla pour tenter de se calmer. Peu à peu, elle cessa de trembler et se détacha de son amie.

– Tu as raison, je suis bête de pleurer pour si peu, conclut-elle en essuyant ses yeux. Kiba me l'a dit, après tout, qu'il reviendrait.

A ces mots, elle attrapa un mouchoir et commença à se moucher.

– Alors, tu vois, il n'y a rien à craindre ! assura Sakura en lui souriant.

Ino acquiesça et se tut quelques secondes.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Sasuke ?

Sakura ne put répondre immédiatement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question. En général, elle évitait de raconter tout ce qui touchait sa vie de couple.

– Oh, pas grand-chose… juste merci, avoua-t-elle.

– Ah, je vois. Même avec toi il n'est pas très expressif.

– Sasuke ne dévoile pas beaucoup ses sentiments, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il m'aime.

Sakura se tordit la main, songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais dit de plus gros mensonge de toute sa vie. Depuis longtemps, elle s'était résignée à l'indifférence de Sasuke. Cependant, Ino était enceinte et fatiguée, ce n'était pas le moment de l'ennuyer avec ses histoires de cœur. Sakura gardait tout au fond d'elle-même depuis déjà douze années. Elle pouvait bien encore tenir jusqu'à ce que ses enfants soient en âge de se débrouiller seuls.

– Bon, je vais aller te préparer un repas, décida-t-elle subitement. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus qu'à réchauffer le tout pour tes enfants !

– Ne te sens pas obligée, intervint Ino.

– Si, si, j'insiste ! Maître Tsunade m'a interdit tout travail à l'hôpital pour aujourd'hui, il faut bien que je me rende utile !

– Tiens donc, maintenant notre Hokage refuse tes services ? plaisanta Ino.

– Que veux-tu ? Elle a peur que je la surpasse !

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur. Elles en avaient toutes les deux grandement besoin. Sakura s'installa dans la cuisine et entreprit de préparer un repas pour trois. Assise dans son fauteuil, Ino se sentit dodeliner de la tête. Rapidement, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose que Ino remarqua fut qu'il faisait bien plus sombre. En effet, le soir venait de tomber. En se levant, elle aperçut également un mot déposé sur la table basse du salon. Elle s'en saisit et commença à le lire.

_Voilà, le repas pour trois est prêt, tu n'auras plus qu'à le réchauffer. Quand je suis partie, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, tu semblais si calme ! En tout cas, ne te fais aucun souci, Ino, tout ira bien. Et puis, si t'as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me demander de venir !_

_Sakura._

_PS : je repasserai ce soir si j'ai le temps._

Ino ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'impression que, depuis son mariage, Sakura passait son temps à se préoccuper des autres. Mais lui arrivait-il donc de se soucier d'elle-même ? Ino en doutait fort et c'était la seule chose qu'elle craignait pour son amie.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux enfants de cinq et huit ans. Tous les deux bruns, ils ressemblaient énormément à leur père, mais possédaient les yeux bleus de leur mère. De plus, l'aîné, Ishiro, avait une nette préférence pour les techniques de transposition.

– Alors, mes chéris, la journée s'est bien passée ? demanda Ino en cachant sa fatigue.

– Oui, Maman ! répondit Tamiko d'un ton enthousiaste. Mais j'ai très faim !

– Allez, venez, le repas est presque prêt.

Avec l'énergie de leur jeunesse, les deux enfants se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Lorsque Ino entra à son tour, elle fut surprise de les voir mettre le couvert. Attendrie, elle se dirigea vers la casserole que Sakura avait laissée et commença à réchauffer le repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois assis autour de la table.

– J'essaye de rivaliser avec Matsuo, Maman, mais ce n'est pas facile, expliqua Tamiko alors qu'elle racontait sa journée.

– Il est du clan Uchiwa, tu ne pourras pas l'atteindre, répliqua Iroshi. Si tu regardes Tuwe, il est le plus fort de la classe ! Mais c'est bien avec Sasuke que Papa est parti, hein Maman ?

– Oui, mon chéri, répondit Ino, amusée par les récits de ses deux enfants.

– Alors tout ira bien ! Sasuke, il est très fort. Papa ne risque rien avec lui !

Ino ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après Sakura, voilà que ses propres enfants la rassuraient. Elle était sans doute celle qui s'angoissait le plus facilement. Elle posa une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Une douce chaleur lui parcourut le corps alors qu'elle pensait à Kiba. Bientôt, elle le savait, il serait à ses côtés.

Le repas se poursuivit entre les récits des deux enfants. Ino les écoutait, très intéressée par leur journée. Leur émerveillement face aux découvertes, ce qu'ils apprenaient, leurs difficultés, tout cela lui rappelait le temps où elle n'était qu'une simple élève de l'Académie. Même quand le dessert fut terminé, ils continuèrent à bavarder, simplement heureux d'être réunis.

Soudain, la lumière se mit à grésiller. La conversation s'arrêta immédiatement et les trois Inuzuka levèrent les yeux au plafond. L'ampoule résista quelques instants avant de céder. La cuisine fut plongée dans le noir complet.

– Oh, zut, maugréa Ino en se levant. Il ne manquait plus qu'une panne d'é…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Son corps se figea brutalement. Elle venait de sentir quelque chose. Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ? Non, il y avait bien une autre présence dans la maison. Le chakra qu'elle percevait lui était inconnu.

Aussitôt, Ino sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Qui était cet inconnu ? Avait-il un rapport avec la panne d'électricité ? Le doute s'insinua en elle et elle sentit son angoisse monter d'un cran.

– Iroshi, Tamiko, murmura-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'un large placard, glissez-vous là-dedans !

– Maman ? s'étonna Tamiko, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Ne dis plus rien ! lui ordonna Ino. Iroshi, prends ta sœur avec toi et cachez-vous. Et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte !

Impressionné par le ton de sa mère, Iroshi saisit le poignet de sa sœur et l'entraîna dans le placard. Rassurée, Ino referma la porte et se dirigea vers celle qui donnait sur le salon. Elle sentait toujours la présence de l'autre côté. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa maison. Elle frémit brusquement. Le chakra qu'elle percevait était très puissant.

Lentement, Ino tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. La pièce lui parut glaciale, ainsi plongée dans le noir. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Si l'intrus avait de mauvaises intentions, elle ferait tout pour l'empêcher d'atteindre ses enfants.

– Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de contrôler.

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus oppressante. Ino arrivait à peine à distinguer les formes de la pièce.

– Madame Inuzuka, je présume ?

A ces mots, une silhouette s'avança dans la pénombre. Ino ne put la distinguer clairement. La seule chose qu'elle put deviner était qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

– Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? insista-t-elle.

– J'ai un message pour votre mari.

Le sang d'Ino se glaça. Que voulait dire toutes ces paroles ? Et qu'est-ce que Kiba venait faire là-dedans ? Elle n'était plus sûre de comprendre.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Le regard de l'homme s'alluma d'une étincelle de folie. Ino s'en aperçut et ses membres se mirent à trembler. Il y eut un grésillement, et une lueur bleu électrique se forma dans les mains de l'homme. Les yeux d'Ino s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, une décharge lui traversa tout le corps. Elle sentit chacun de ses muscles brûler en elle. La douleur fut telle qu'elle tomba à terre en criant. Sa tête cogna contre le sol et elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger.

Lentement, Ino leva les yeux. L'homme était toujours là, planté devant elle et la folie n'avait pas quitté son regard. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir une seconde décharge foncer sur elle que, à nouveau, la brûlure la déchira de toute part. Elle s'agrippa au mur, essayant de se relever, mais une douleur insupportable vint lui transpercer le bas-ventre. Elle plaqua sa main contre le léger arrondi et retomba à terre.

– Puis-je savoir où sont les enfants ?

Sonnée par le choc, Ino eut du mal à percevoir la voix de son agresseur.

– Allez crever, répliqua-t-elle en crachant à ses pieds.

Aussitôt avait-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'elle reçut une nouvelle décharge. Celle-là fut plus vive et plus puissante que les deux premières. Hurlant de douleur, Ino s'effondra complètement, sans pouvoir se relever.

– Je les trouverai, de toute façon, vos enfants, déclara l'homme. Alors dites-moi où ils sont et je vous promets qu'ils ne souffriront pas.

– Espèce de bâtard, sors de chez moi ! cria Ino.

Une nouvelle décharge électrique la percuta de plein fouet. Ino sentit sa tête vaciller. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps refusait de lui répondre. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Que lui voulait ce type ? Allait-il la tuer ? Elle eut une pensée pour Kiba. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle devait protéger ses enfants. Ce fou ne devait pas les trouver.

– Alors, tu réponds ?

Cette fois-ci, il semblait réellement énervé par son silence. Ino sourit. Il pouvait la tuer, cela ne lui faisait rien, mais il ne toucherait pas à un cheveu de sa famille.

– Vas-y tue-moi ! Jamais je ne te dirai où ils sont !

– Si c'est ce que tu désires…

Un éclair se forma dans la main de l'homme. Bien que sonnée, Ino put voir qu'il était bien plus gros que les précédents. Il allait lui porter le coup fatal. Elle laissa alors sa tête retomber sur le sol.

_Kiba, pardonne-moi_. _Je ne suis pas assez forte pour rester avec toi._

Des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Elle aurait tant aimé voir ses enfants grandir. Elle les aimait tant ! Et puis, il y avait Kiba. Sa vie lui paraissait tellement douce à ses côtés que son cœur se serra. Pourquoi tout cela devait-il cesser ? Elle allait mourir et ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant cette dernière douleur.

Soudain, il y eut un claquement de porte. Les grésillements incessants se turent et un bruit de pas précipités s'ensuivit. Enfin, il y eut un cri :

– Ino ? Ino ! INO REPONDS-MOI !

Ino mit plusieurs secondes à reconnaître la voix de Sakura. La douleur était telle qu'elle affectait sa perception. Soudain, des mains la saisirent. Ils étaient plusieurs. Sakura était toujours là et criait son nom. Ino entrouvrit les yeux. Son amie était en pleurs et la tenait contre elle. A ses côtés, elle reconnut Naruto qui regardait à droite et à gauche, cherchant probablement l'agresseur, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Ino referma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

A l'entrée du village, appuyée contre le mur d'enceinte, Tenten fixait la route déserte. On aurait dit qu'elle attendait quelqu'un mais, visiblement, cette personne n'arrivait pas.

Tenten n'avait que très peu changé durant toutes ces années. Elle avait gardé ses macarons, bien qu'à présent ils paraissent plus sophistiqués. Son visage, lui, était moins enfantin, moins rond qu'auparavant et, surtout, elle rayonnait de bonheur, en particulier depuis que Neji était rentré de mission, deux jours plus tôt.

Néanmoins, ses bras croisés et ses coups d'œil furtifs vers la route trahissaient son impatience. Tout à coup, une ombre apparut. Rassurée, Tenten se redressa et se plaça devant elle.

– T'en as mis du temps ! fit-elle remarquer. Je t'attendais pour dix-neuf heures, moi, et il est déjà vingt heures passées !

– Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas sentie très bien en route et j'ai décidé de faire une pause.

A ces mots, l'ombre s'avança dans la lumière du village. Tenten sourit en reconnaissant le visage de Temari.

– Contente de te revoir, Tema ! Mais tu es malade ? Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Maître Tsunade.

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mieux, assura Temari. Par contre, je dois avouer que ce voyage m'a épuisée. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

– Tu ne veux pas d'abord aller chercher Simaru ?

– Quoi ? Mais, si, bien entendu ! Seulement, après, je rentrerai me reposer.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver son amie. Elle décida alors de l'accompagner chez Naruto. Les deux ninjas arrivèrent à la maison des Uzumaki et frappèrent à la porte.

– Qui est là ? demanda une voix hésitante de l'autre côté.

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Hinata n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer si prudente.

– C'est moi, Tenten ! répondit-elle. Je suis avec Temari. Ouvre, s'il te plait, Hinata !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Hinata regarda tour à tour les deux femmes, comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'elles.

– Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tenten. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

– C'est… c'est Ino, balbutia Hinata.

– Quoi ?

– Elle s'est faite agresser. Naruto est allé lui porter secours et il m'a ordonné de ne pas ouvrir à qui que ce soit.

Tenten pâlit à ces mots. Pourquoi Ino aurait-elle été agressée ? Et puis, elle était une ninja, elle aurait dû pouvoir se défendre. Certes, elle était enceinte mais pas impotente.

– Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Temari.

– Je… je n'en sais rien, avoua Hinata. Naruto a eu juste le temps de passer ici pour me prévenir et il est parti à l'hôpital avec Sakura.

– On va y aller ! déclara Tenten d'un ton qui cachait difficilement sa stupeur. Hinata, ça ne te dérange pas de garder Simaru un peu plus longtemps ?

Hinata secoua la tête. Alors, Tenten prit le poignet de Temari et l'entraîna à sa suite, vers l'hôpital.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, chapitre 4 ! Bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'ai essayé de m'appliquer pour l'agression d'Ino. Sinon, je pense maintenir ce rythme de publication, à moins de recevoir une déferlante de devoirs (j'en ai déjà, mais bon). Bref, donc à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Retour mouvementé

Chapitre 5 : Retour mouvementé

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en apercevant les portes de Konoha. Après s'être reposés deux jours au Pays du Son, ses coéquipiers et lui avaient fini par prendre la route du retour. Cependant, sous les bandages de son bras, il sentait encore la douleur le lanciner et espérait voir Tsunade au plus vite.

– Bien, on va d'abord t'emmener à l'hôpital, Shikamaru, annonça Sasuke alors qu'ils entraient dans l'enceinte de Konoha. Tu veux que je fasse le rapport de mission ?

– Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais juste que tu m'aides pour la partie où j'étais inconscient.

Sasuke accepta et ils se mirent en route vers l'hôpital. Il était encore très tôt et, pourtant, une vive agitation semblait s'être emparée du village. Les habitants paraissaient inquiets et ne cessaient de regarder la tour rouge de leur Hokage, comme s'ils attendaient un signe d'espoir. Même Akamaru était nerveux. Néanmoins, aucun des trois ninjas ne fit de remarque à ce sujet.

Ils atteignirent l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard mais, à peine furent-ils entrés, qu'Akamaru commença à s'agiter.

– Eh, Akamaru ! s'exclama Kiba. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

A ce moment-là, une voix les interpella :

– Ah, vous voilà vous trois ! Venez vite, c'est terrible !

Kiba releva la tête pour apercevoir Chôji qui se précipitait vers eux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda-t-il, agacé par le comportement de son chien. Nous venons juste pour Shikamaru. Akamaru, non !

Mais il était déjà trop tard car Akamaru avait détalé dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Kiba jura et se lança à sa poursuite. Depuis quand Akamaru se comportait-il ainsi ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Quelque chose clochait, Kiba en était sûr.

Soudain, le chien bifurqua et poussa la porte d'une chambre. Kiba voulut se jeter sur lui, mais bouscula quelqu'un au passage.

– Kiba ! s'exclama Naruto. Attends, faut que je te dise quelque chose…

– Pas le temps, Akamaru a filé ! le coupa Kiba.

Kiba était tellement pressé qu'il ne remarqua pas les cernes qui soulignaient les yeux de son ami. Il s'élança à la suite de son chien et se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir d'un coup brusque. Aussitôt, il chercha Akamaru du regard. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la pièce n'était pas vide : autour d'un lit d'hôpital, Shizune, Tsunade et Sakura paraissaient très affairées. Son entrée semblait les avoir prises de court et elles le fixaient d'un air perplexe.

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kiba, mais je ne sais pas ce qui a pris Akamaru et…

Il ne put achever sa phrase car ses yeux venaient de rencontrer son chien. Celui-ci était assis près du lit et poussait des gémissements désolés. Kiba s'avança et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. La personne allongée dans les draps blancs n'était autre que Ino. Elle était inconsciente et le masque de la respiration assistée lui couvrait une partie du visage.

– I… Ino, balbutia Kiba en s'approchant.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il n'osait pas y croire. Que faisait sa femme, inconsciente, dans un lit d'hôpital ? Ce devait être un cauchemar.

– Kiba, sors d'ici, s'il te plait.

La voix impérieuse de Tsunade le ramena à la réalité mais, au lieu d'obéir, il s'approcha davantage et tendit la main pour toucher celle de sa femme.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Il semblait complètement désemparé. Sakura baissa les yeux, comme si elle avait été coupable. En réalité, elle culpabilisait bel et bien. Si elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt, Ino ne serait probablement pas dans cet état critique.

– Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Kiba, insista Tsunade. Maintenant, sors, nous allons la sauver.

Voyant que Kiba restait pétrifié, comme si ses sens l'avaient quitté, elle appela Naruto qui, lui, était resté sagement sur le pas de la porte.

– Ramène Kiba dans le couloir, s'il te plait, et dis-lui d'attendre calmement.

Naruto acquiesça et prit le poignet de Kiba. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à se débattre. Son regard resta figé sur Ino, comme s'il lui était impossible de voir autre chose. Il se laissa entraîner dans le couloir jusqu'à ce Naruto referme la porte. Puis, voyant qu'il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, le blond le fit asseoir. A ce moment-là, Shikamaru, Sasuke et Chôji arrivèrent.

– Kiba, commença Shikamaru, je suis désolé pour Ino.

Le ton était sincère et Shikamaru sentait lui-même une blessure au fond de lui. Ino, malgré ses sautes d'humeur, était devenue sa meilleure amie au fil des missions. Cependant, Kiba ne l'entendait pas. Il était comme pétrifié. Le regard perdu dans le vague, on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui asséner un coup tellement violent qu'il en était presque fatal. La vue d'Ino lui avait fait mal, comme si un éclat de verre s'était enfoncé dans son cœur.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Naruto. J'ai rencontré Sakura alors qu'elle allait chez vous et j'ai décidé de l'accompagner mais, quand on est arrivé, on a entendu Ino crier. La porte était fermée donc on l'a enfoncée. Je n'ai pas pu voir son agresseur. Il n'y avait pas de lumière et, la première chose qui m'a sauté aux yeux, ça a été Ino.

Kiba écouta le récit d'un air éberlué. Pourquoi quelqu'un s'en serait-il pris à Ino ?

– J'ai trouvé Iroshi et Tamiko planqués dans la cuisine, ajouta Naruto. Je les ai tout de suite conduits à la maison, Hinata veille sur eux. Sakura est dans le bloc, elle aide Tsunade à soigner Ino. Sinon, Temari est revenue hier soir et elle est venue ici pour prendre des nouvelles avec Tenten.

– Où sont-elles ? demanda Shikamaru.

– Elles se reposent dans la salle d'attente, répondit Naruto. Je crois qu'elles ont veillé toute la nuit.

Aussitôt, Shikamaru se précipita vers la pièce indiquée. Quand il entra, il aperçut immédiatement Tenten et Temari, assises côté à côte. Elles avaient l'air épuisées, sans doute à cause de la pâleur de leur visage. En face d'elles, Neji tentait de les réconforter, malgré son air toujours un peu distant qui ne l'avait pas quitté avec l'âge.

– Temari !

En entendant son nom, la femme blonde redressa immédiatement la tête. Shikamaru sourit de soulagement. Temari, elle au moins, n'avait rien.

– Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, lâcha-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Temari lui rendit son sourire et vint se blottir dans les bras qu'il lui tendait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle se montrait aussi spontanée mais il fallait croire que les émotions avaient pris le dessus. La peur devant l'agression d'Ino et le soulagement de revoir Shikamaru se mélangeaient sans aucun doute dans sa tête.

– Comment va Simaru ? demanda Shikamaru en lui caressant les cheveux.

– Bien, répondit Temari. Je suis passée le voir cette nuit mais je l'ai laissé chez Hinata pour pouvoir aider à l'hôpital. C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé à Ino…

– Oui, j'ai vu ça.

Shikamaru avait pris un ton neutre et, pourtant, cette agression le touchait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

– Et, les deux autres, ils vont bien ? demanda Temari.

Shikamaru comprit immédiatement de qui elle voulait parler. Il savait également que, même si sa femme s'était inquiétée pour sa mission, elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. C'était cette fierté et cette volonté qui faisaient le charme de Temari et c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait.

– Oui, ils sont tous les deux dans le couloir avec Naruto, répondit-il. Tu veux qu'on les rejoigne ?

– Non, je préfère rester un peu ici, murmura Temari en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de son mari.

Un peu plus loin, Tenten regardait la scène en souriant. Temari et Shikamaru étaient adorables et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir un peu de réconfort au milieu de ce malheur. En face d'elle, Neji la dévisageait, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

– Tenten ?

– Oui, Neji ?

– Je ne sais pas qui est cet agresseur mais fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

Tenten se sentit troublée face à ces paroles. Il était rare que Neji se montre inquiet.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. A présent que Neji en parlait, cette histoire lui faisait un peu peur.

Un peu plus tard, dans la maison des Uzumaki, une grande effervescence régnait. Hinata tentait, avec la confiance qu'elle avait gagnée au cours des années, de faire entendre raison à son fils.

– Alors, Yukito, tu te dépêches oui ou non ? répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois. Tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec Kakashi !

– Tu parles, Maman ! répliqua une petite tornade blonde en dévalant les escaliers. C'est nous qui allons encore l'attendre !

Hinata sourit, amusée par son fils. Hormis ses yeux de nacre, il était tout le portrait de son père. Iroshi descendit à son tour en traînant les pieds. Les évènements de la nuit semblaient l'avoir rendu muet mais il avait obstinément refusé de manquer les cours à l'Académie.

– Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas partir dans une heure ? insista Yukito.

– Et Ayumi sera obligée d'attendre toute seule ? répliqua Hinata. Ben voyons, il n'en est pas question ! Mais où est Simaru ?

– Dans la cuisine, je crois, répondit Yukito. Dis-lui que je l'attends au rendez-vous !

– D'accord, mais avant accompagne Iroshi à l'Académie, s'il te plait.

– Pas de problème, Maman. A ce soir !

Il se précipita dehors en entraînant Iroshi à sa suite. Hinata soupira de soulagement. Le fils de Kiba semblait encore sous le choc de l'agression mais il n'y avait rien de plus normal lorsque, à huit ans, on se cache dans un placard en entendant sa propre mère hurler à la mort.

Finalement, Hinata entra dans la cuisine où Tamiko Inuzuka et Simaru Nara prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

– Ça va bien, vous deux ? demanda-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

– Oui, Hinata ! répondit Simaru en lui rendant son sourire, c'est délicieux !

– Merci, mais tu ne devrais pas trop traîner, Yukito est déjà parti.

Simaru haussa les épaules et continua à manger. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de penser que le fils Nara était un étrange mélange de ses deux parents. Il pouvait se montrer aussi énergique sa mère ou aussi ennuyé que son père suivant les situations.

Hinata posa son regard sur Tamiko. Cette dernière était également encore sous le choc. Ses yeux lançaient des regards dans le vague et elle n'avait pas touché à une seule miette de son repas.

– Mange, Tamiko, insista Hinata en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu verras, ça ira mieux après. Tu veux aller à l'Académie ou rester ici pour aujourd'hui ?

Tamiko baissa les yeux en marmonnant un « je ne sais pas ». Hinata soupira et lança un regard désespéré à Simaru. Lui aussi semblait désemparé. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Tu voudrais aller voir ta maman à l'hôpital ? proposa Hinata, bien qu'elle sentait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

Pour toute réponse, Tamiko soupira. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait plus d'énergie pour quoi que ce soit.

– Je voudrais que Papa revienne, marmonna-t-elle.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Accélérer le retour de Kiba n'était pas dans ses moyens. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était dire à Tamiko d'être patiente mais, cela, elle le lui avait déjà répété.

Soudain, Hinata fut tirée de ses pensées par trois petits coups frappés à la porte. Toujours méfiante, elle sortit de la cuisine et s'approcha de l'entrée.

– Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle.

Une voix d'homme lui répondit :

– Ouvrez, s'il vous plait, je viens de la part de Maître Hokage.

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Tsunade la convoquerait-elle ? Elle devait avoir suffisamment de travail avec les soins pour Ino. Et puis, Naruto avait bien insisté pour qu'elle n'ouvre à personne, même si elle avait fait une exception pour Tenten et Temari.

– Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous ouvrir, rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant vers la cuisine.

– C'est très important ! insista l'homme. C'est au sujet du petit Nara. Il est bien ici ?

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la cuisine. Simaru se trouvait juste de l'autre côté. Pourquoi Tsunade voudrait-elle le voir ? Il commençait à peine sa formation de genin, elle ne pouvait pas lui confier de mission sans le convoquer avec son professeur. D'ailleurs, Kakashi leur avait déjà donné rendez-vous pour ce matin-là. Et puis un autre détail la gênait : comment cet homme savait où se trouvait Simaru ?

– Que lui voulez-vous ? demanda Hinata, toujours méfiante.

– Ah, alors il est bien ici…

Hinata frémit à ces paroles. Le ton était soudainement devenu glacial.

– Byakugan ! s'écria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, la silhouette du visiteur lui apparut de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle nota rapidement que des quantités de chakra se propageaient dans l'air. Soudain, l'homme commença à bouger.

– Mais, qu'est-ce que…

La porte sauta de ses gonds avec une violence phénoménale. Des grésillements parcoururent l'air, sans doute dus au chakra qui s'y répandait. Hinata ne put reconnaître son adversaire. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, vêtu d'une cape noire qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds.

– Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Madame, assura-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Dites-moi où sont le petit Nara et les enfants Inuzuka et je vous laisserai en paix.

Le sang d'Hinata se glaça. Pourquoi ce type en voulait-il à Simaru, Iroshi et Tamiko ? Ils n'étaient que des enfants ! Dégoûtée par l'idée qu'il puisse leur faire du mal, elle dégaina un kunai.

– Plutôt mourir que vous laisser passer ! s'écria-t-elle.

– Dans ce cas…

Hinata ne put pas entendre la fin de la phrase que, déjà, l'homme l'attaquait. Un éclair jaillit de sa main et fonça sur elle. Hinata l'évita de justesse. L'homme se mit alors à la bombarder mais, utilisant le Byakugan, elle voyait venir son chakra et évitait chacune de ses attaques.

– Rapide, plus rapide que l'autre blonde, fit remarquer l'inconnu avec un petit air de sadisme dans la voix. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper !

Hinata serra les poings. Ainsi, cet homme était l'agresseur d'Ino. Elle ne devait pas le laisser gagner ! Durant quelques secondes, elle continua à éviter les attaques mais, soudain, son ennemi changea de tactique. L'air tout autour d'elle se mit entièrement à grésiller. Bientôt, elle fut entourée d'un cercle électrique qui commença à se resserrer.

– Vous finirez grillée si vous ne me répondez pas ! insista l'homme. Alors, où sont-ils ?

Hinata fixait son adversaire sans ciller. Ses amis lui avaient confié leurs enfants et elle ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Il fallait qu'elle les protège coûte que coûte. Elle allait exécuter une technique de substitution, mais une voix l'interrompit :

– Hinata ! Hinata, attention !

Hinata tourna brusquement la tête. Simaru venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine. L'homme, déjà, souriait de satisfaction.

– Fuis, Simaru, fuis ! ordonna Hinata. Emmène Tamiko avec toi et cachez-vous !

A peine eut-elle le temps d'achever sa phrase, qu'elle vit l'homme apparaître dans son dos. Il s'était déplacé à une vitesse phénoménale, peut-être équivalente à celle de Sasuke. En plus de cela, Simaru avait détourné son attention et l'inconnu en avait profité. Hinata sentit un petit coup sec dans la nuque et une puissante décharge électrique lui traversa tout le corps. Aussitôt, elle tomba sur le sol. Ses muscles ne pouvaient plus lui obéir.

– C'est merveilleux tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une simple décharge ! s'exclama l'agresseur. Vous voilà paralysée pour un bon bout de temps, ma chère.

Hinata sentit ses tempes la brûler. Le coup avait touché son cerveau et sa vue commença à se brouiller. Elle eut juste le temps de voir une sombre silhouette entrer dans la cuisine et puis ce fut le noir complet.

Assis sur une chaise, dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Kiba attendait en essayant de tromper son impatience. Il ne savait rien de l'état d'Ino, ni de celui du bébé. A côté de lui, Akamaru, Naruto et Sasuke attendaient eux aussi. Ce dernier avait profité des deux dernières heures pour aider Shikamaru à faire son rapport puis l'avait laissé entre les mains des infirmiers. Tant qu'à patienter, autant se rendre utile.

De temps à autres, Sasuke jetait un coup d'œil à travers la porte vitrée du bloc. La vue de sa femme qui mettait toute son âme et tout son cœur à sauver son amie lui arrachait un sourire triste malgré lui.

Au bout de deux longues heures, la porte s'ouvrit pour de bon. Tsunade regarda tour à tour les trois ninjas, puis s'approcha de Kiba et lui parla d'une voix qu'elle voulait aussi douce que possible :

– Ino est hors de danger. Elle vient de se réveiller et désire te voir.

Kiba redressa la tête à ces paroles. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

– Et… et le bébé ? demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, les yeux bruns de Tsunade s'assombrirent.

– Je suis désolée, Kiba, mais nous n'avons rien pu faire. Le bébé est mort à cause des chocs électriques. J'ai dû opérer Ino pour arrêter sa grossesse.

Kiba dévisagea Tsunade, comme s'il était persuadé de s'être trompé. Puis, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, il ordonna à Akamaru de l'attendre et se précipita dans la chambre. Sakura et Shizune en sortirent à ce moment-là. Toutes les deux paraissaient épuisées.

– Oh, bonjour Sasuke, le salua Sakura en l'apercevant.

Elle avait compris qu'il était de retour lorsqu'elle avait vu Kiba entrer mais ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver là car il n'était pas dans sa nature de rester quelque part sans rien faire.

– Tu as l'air épuisée, Sakura, fit-il remarquer.

– Heu… oui, l'opération a été un peu longue mais Ino était aussi bien brûlée de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur, c'était vraiment difficile.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Quel genre d'attaque pouvait provoquer de tels dégâts ? Cet agresseur devait être puissant pour parvenir à un tel coup.

– Tu devrais aller te reposer, ajouta-t-il.

– Non, répondit Sakura, il y a encore tellement à faire…

Elle voulut avancer d'un pas mais vacilla. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans le bloc opératoire et ses forces l'abandonnaient.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, insista Sasuke en l'empêchant de tomber. Viens, je te raccompagne.

Sakura finit par céder. Elle était troublée par le comportement de Sasuke. Il était rare qu'il se montre aussi attentionné. En réalité, cela n'était arrivé que durant ses grossesses mais peut-être que la présence de Naruto y était pour quelque chose. Après tout, personne ne devait être tenu au courant de la situation de leur couple, pas même leur meilleur ami.

– Bon, alors repose-toi bien, Sakura ! lui lança ce dernier en agitant la main.

Sakura lui répondit un sourire fatigué et suivit Sasuke en dehors de l'hôpital.

Après s'être jeté à l'intérieur de la chambre, Kiba avança vers Ino d'un pas hésitant. Il était soulagé de savoir sa femme hors de danger mais la mort de son bébé l'avait atterré. Ce petit être de son sang n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le jour qu'il avait déjà connu la souffrance. Kiba serra les poings de rage. Ino ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Lentement, il s'approcha du lit. Elle était là, allongée, ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vague. Elle tourna la tête et un maigre sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut Kiba. Celui-ci fut frappé par le désespoir qui régnait dans son regard. Son cœur se serra et il vint la prendre dans ses bras.

– Kiba…, balbutia Ino. Je… je suis désolée.

Kiba soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que Ino culpabiliserait.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas ta faute, assura-t-il. Tu… tu étais seule et tu devais protéger les enfants.

– J'ai eu tellement peur, avoua-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Il était si fort et moi, je… je me sentais si faible. Et puis il y avait Iroshi et Tamiko… je leur ai dit de se cacher… et de ne pas bouger.

– Tu as bien fait, assura Kiba en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils vont très bien et Hinata s'occupe d'eux.

– Mais… mais le bébé, Kiba… je n'ai pas pu… je suis désolée…

Sa voix se brisa en sanglots avant qu'elle n'ait pu achever sa phrase. Kiba resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa le front, comme si cela pouvait lui retirer tout sentiment de culpabilité. La mort du bébé leur avait porté un coup dur à tous les deux.

– Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, ajouta-t-il en retenant tant bien que mal sa rage, mais je te jure, Ino, qu'il n'aura pas l'occasion de recommencer. Je l'arrêterai ! Tu m'entends Ino ? Il va payer !

Et, alors qu'il proférait cette vengeance, Kiba sentit ses larmes rouler abondamment sur ses joues. Ino sanglotait contre lui sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il semblait que le monde s'effondrait autour d'eux mais, heureusement ils n'étaient pas seuls. Kiba était rentré et, malgré le malheur qui l'accablait, Ino sentit une once d'espoir en elle.

Naruto sortit à son tour de l'hôpital avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez lui. Hinata devait s'inquiéter et il était temps qu'il la mette au courant de la situation. Alors qu'il s'éloignait du bâtiment, il aperçut Temari et Shikamaru. Celui-ci semblait moins fatigué depuis qu'il avait été soigné par les infirmiers.

– Tiens, vous voilà, vous deux ! s'exclama Naruto. Vous voulez aller chercher Simaru, je suppose ?

– Oui, confirma Shikamaru. Mais je pense qu'à cette heure-ci il doit être en train de s'entraîner.

– Bah, alors venez à la maison, on va l'attendre ensemble !

Shikamaru et Temari acceptèrent l'invitation et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la demeure des Uzumaki. Naruto profita du chemin pour détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques plaisanteries mais la gravité de la situation finit par reprendre le dessus.

– En tout cas, Ino est saine et sauve, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment. Heureusement que Sakura voulait lui rendre visite sinon…

Naruto n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il se figea sur place, ébahi : devant lui, la porte d'entrée de sa maison était complètement défoncée.

– Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui… Hinata ! Yukito !

Paniqué, Naruto s'élança vers la demeure, suivi de près par ses deux amis. Dès qu'il entra, il remarqua qu'il y régnait un immense désordre, comme si une tempête avait tout dévasté. Réalisant que Yukito devait être à son entraînement, il appela sa femme :

– Hinata ? Hinata, réponds-moi !

Naruto était paniqué. Pourquoi le salon était-il dans un tel état ? Et pourquoi Hinata ne répondait-elle pas ? Après l'agression d'Ino, il craignait le pire. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant une réponse.

– On dirait que quelqu'un pleure, fit remarquer Shikamaru en scrutant activement les lieux.

Naruto hocha la tête. Des sanglots résonnaient dans le fond de la maison. Aussitôt, il s'avança. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit eut l'effet d'une poigne glacée écrasant son coeur. Derrière un fauteuil, contre l'escalier, le corps de Hinata gisait, complètement inerte. Ses yeux de nacre étaient encore ouverts, mais ne regardaient rien et s'étaient perdus dans le vide.

Les pleurs étaient ceux de Tamiko. La petite fille, appuyée contre l'escalier, laissait ses larmes couler à flot. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, on aurait dit qu'elle faisait tout pour échapper au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

– Hinata ! s'écria Naruto en prenant sa femme par les épaules. Hinata, je t'en prie, réponds-moi !

Mais Hinata demeurait sans réaction. De son côté, Shikamaru avait pris la petite Tamiko dans ses bras et tentait de la réconforter.

– Tamiko, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son inquiétude. Réponds-moi, c'est très important !

– Il y avait un homme… je sais pas ce qu'il faisait là…, balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Il a attaqué Hinata…

– Et Simaru ? Où est Simaru ?

A ces mots, les larmes de Tamiko redoublèrent. Les deux parents blêmirent.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua la petite fille. Je… Il m'a dit de rester cachée et il n'est pas revenu. Je crois qu'il a entraîné l'homme dehors.

Shikamaru releva la tête et lança un regard désespéré à Temari. Elle aussi semblait complètement désemparée. On venait de lui retirer son fils, son enfant, celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle tomba à genoux, visiblement incapable de réagir.

Shikamaru, lui, avait envie de hurler mais les mots lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Après Ino, voilà qu'on s'en était pris à Hinata et, pire que tout, son propre fils avait disparu.

– Le salaud ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais il va payer…

– Je suis d'accord, approuva Naruto d'une voix sombre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata, je suis là, tu vas t'en sortir.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et sortit en courant de la maison. Il était aisé de deviner qu'il l'emmenait de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Tsunade allait encore avoir beaucoup à faire.

Temari regardait tour à tour Tamiko effondrée et son mari qui s'était relevé. Son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir assimiler la situation.

– Shikamaru ? fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fixa la porte d'entrée défoncée. Son ombre se découpait clairement dans la lumière et il paraissait plus déterminé que jamais.

– Temari, commença-t-il d'un ton grave, accompagne Tamiko jusqu'à ses parents, elle a besoin de leur présence. Quant à Simaru, je te jure que je le retrouverai ! Tu entends, Temari ? Je retrouvai notre fils coûte que coûte !

Il sortit de la maison en courant. Temari le regarda faire d'un air anxieux, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Tamiko qui commençait à se calmer.

– Viens, lui dit-elle, tes parents sont à l'hôpital. On va aller les retrouver.

Tamiko se leva et Temari lui prit la main. Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la maison des Uzumaki, muettes par le choc.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà le cinquième chapitre avant le week-end ! Hélas, j'ai cours le samedi matin. Bon, vous remarquerez qu'on s'éloigne un peu de la relation entre Sasuke et Sakura avec ce chapitre, mais il faut bien que l'affaire avance ! Enfin, pour l'instant, ce sont les malheurs qui s'accumulent. Sur ce, au prochain chapitre et merci à tous ceux qui donnent leur avis, je vous lis avec grand plaisir !


	6. Les doutes de Sasuke

Chapitre 6 : Les doutes de Sasuke

Lorsque Sakura rentra enfin chez elle, elle s'effondra comme une masse dans le premier fauteuil venu. Elle était épuisée, après avoir passé deux jours sans dormir. A peine Sasuke l'avait-il ramenée chez eux que Tsunade l'avait faite appelée en urgence à l'hôpital. Sakura avait été anéantie par la nouvelle de l'agression de Hinata mais avait été bien forcée de faire bonne figure et de se précipiter vers les soins intensifs.

Durant deux longues journées, elle avait été partagée entre la réanimation de Hinata et la guérison d'Ino. Cette dernière restait, malgré les visites régulières de Kiba, de ses enfants et de ses amis, inconsolable face à la perte de son bébé. Sakura avait passé des heures entières à l'écouter, sans rien dire. Elle savait que les mots étaient inutiles. Ino n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle lui parle, ni même qu'elle l'écoute. Elle voulait juste une présence car elle refusait de rester seule face à son malheur incurable.

Quant à Hinata, il semblait qu'une puissante impulsion électrique lui ait endormi les nerfs de la colonne vertébrale. Tsunade en avait alors conclu que sa patiente était tout à fait consciente de ce qui se passait mais complètement incapable de réagir. Il avait alors fallu procéder à la réanimation de chacun de ses nerfs par l'utilisation du chakra. C'était sans doute cette étape qui avait épuisé les dernières forces de Sakura.

A présent, Hinata était à nouveau capable de bouger et Naruto et Neji veillaient sur elle tour à tour. Sakura s'était donc résolue à rentrer. De toute façon, elle avait atteint un niveau de fatigue qui l'empêchait de travailler correctement.

– Ah, tu es là.

Elle réagit à peine en reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke. Sa tête dodelinait et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

– Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ici, les garçons vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre et ils vont se jeter sur toi, prévint-il de sa voix toujours aussi grave et neutre à la fois.

Sakura acquiesça et commença à se lever mais, à peine avait-elle quitté le fauteuil, que ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Elle les sentit se dérober sous elle, comme si son propre poids était devenu trop lourd à porter. Sasuke la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

– Sasuke…

Ce fut tout ce que Sakura parvint à dire, tant la surprise la laissa perplexe. Elle sentit alors une douce chaleur réconfortante l'envelopper progressivement. Elle avait rarement été aussi proche de son mari. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà eu des rapports bien plus intimes mais, lorsque Sasuke lui avait fait l'amour, c'était avec tant de froideur et tant de distance qu'elle se sentait mal rien qu'en y pensant.

Cette fois-ci, il la serrait contre lui et, même si ce n'était que pour l'empêcher de tomber, ce geste sembla plus doux aux yeux de Sakura que toutes les fois où ils s'étaient unis. Elle sentit qu'il la soulevait et la portait jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et s'assit sur le bord. Elle comprit alors qu'il voulait simplement discuter. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle empêche ses émotions de prendre le dessus au moindre contact.

– Comment vont Hinata et Ino ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

– Elles se remettent physiquement mais leur moral est au plus bas. Ino est effondrée à cause de la mort de son bébé et Hinata s'en veut pour la disparition de Simaru.

– Et l'agresseur ? On a une idée sur son identité ?

– Non, aucune. Hinata a été incapable de le décrire.

Sasuke acquiesça et, finalement, sortit de la chambre. Sakura le regarda partir avec une pointe de regret. Si Ino et Hinata avaient le droit au réconfort de leurs maris, elle devait se contenter du peu de chaleur qu'offrait le lit conjugal.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de la Hokage, l'agitation régnait plus que jamais. Face à leur supérieure, Kiba et Shikamaru ne démordaient pas.

– Non, je n'ai aucun indice à vous fournir ! répéta Tsunade en cachant tant bien que mal son exaspération. Nous ne savons rien de ce type, mis à part qu'il semble avoir une affinité pour les techniques Raiton.

– Ce n'est pas suffisant ! s'écria Kiba en tapant du poing sur le bureau. Je vous rappelle que ce salaud a tué mon enfant !

– Et il a enlevé mon fils ! ajouta Shikamaru avec une ardeur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Tsunade soupira un instant. Cela faisait bien une heure que Kiba et Shikamaru avaient débarqué dans son bureau et la conversation tournait en rond sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

– Je sais tout ça, répliqua-t-elle. Les ANBU sillonnent les alentours et ils me préviendront s'ils trouvent la moindre trace.

– Ce n'est toujours pas suffisant ! insista Shikamaru. Ça fait deux jours qu'on est dessus et nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé ! Ce type aura le temps de tuer cent fois Simaru s'il le veut !

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de plus ? s'énerva Tsunade. Je suis désolée, mais je suis Hokage, pas un dieu en personne !

A ce moment-là, la conversation fut interrompue par un bruit de fracas. Kiba et Shikamaru se retournèrent, étonnés. Derrière eux, Naruto venait d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied.

– Mamie Tsunade ! s'écria-t-il. Il faut faire quelque chose pour l'agresseur de Hinata !

Tsunade enfonça ses doigts dans le bois du bureau, sans doute pour s'empêcher de frapper les trois ninjas face à elle. Certes, elle comprenait leur inquiétude, en particulier celle de Shikamaru, mais la situation commençait à l'énerver au plus au point.

– Bon, vous allez m'écouter tous les trois attentivement, commença-t-elle en employant un ton aussi calme que possible, tout en les pointant tous les trois du doigt. Vous êtes des ninjas de Konoha ! Vous allez arrêter de vous laisser porter bêtement par vos impulsions et essayer de réfléchir sainement à la situation ! Nous n'avons aucun indice concernant cet homme et cela pourrait être n'importe qui. Nous ne savons pas non plus où a été emmené Simaru mais j'ai réquisitionné tous les ANBU disponibles pour se lancer à sa recherche. Vous conclurez donc que je fais le maximum pour régler cette affaire, alors maintenant SORTEZ !

Les trois ninjas restèrent un instant sans bouger, sans doute impressionnés par la puissance vocale de leur Hokage. Malgré les années, celle-ci n'avait rien perdu ni de sa force ni de sa beauté. Naruto désespérait d'ailleurs qu'un jour elle lui laisse enfin la place.

Le choc passé, ils se retournèrent et s'apprêtèrent à quitter les lieux mais Sasuke entra à ce moment-là, les coupant dans leur élan.

– Sasuke, si c'est pour une réclamation, ce n'est pas le moment, soupira Tsunade en le fixant d'un air méfiant.

– Je ne viens pas réclamer quoique ce soit, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Je viens m'informer de l'avancement de l'enquête.

– Eh bien, elle n'avance pas ! répliqua Tsunade. Franchement, je ne vois pas qui pourrait en avoir après Hinata, Ino et Simaru en même temps !

– Justement, je ne pense pas que cet homme en avait après Hinata.

D'un coup, le silence s'abattit dans le bureau. Tous fixèrent Sasuke en attendant ses explications.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto. Tu veux voir dans quel état est Hinata ?

– Je sais dans quel état elle est, répliqua Sasuke. Je pense que l'unique cible était Simaru. Hinata a voulu le protéger et c'est pour cela qu'elle a été blessée.

– Ton hypothèse se tient, avoua Tsunade, mais il est impossible de la confirmer pour le moment. Le choc a causé des troubles de mémoire chez Hinata et elle ne se souvient de rien concernant son agression, hormis la présence de Simaru et d'une ombre noire. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi cet homme s'en prendrait à un enfant innocent !

– Mais ce n'est pas à Simaru qu'il en voulait.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Tsunade. Sasuke, ton raisonnement me semble de plus en plus incohérent !

– Non, il a raison, intervint Shikamaru.

Cette fois-ci, les regards se tournèrent vers ce dernier. Sasuke eut un maigre sourire, songeant que l'homme au plus grand QI de Konoha avait sans doute déjà compris la situation.

– A travers l'enlèvement de Simaru, c'est moi et Temari que l'agresseur veut atteindre expliqua celui-ci. Maître Tsunade, laissez-moi m'occuper de la section chargée des recherches !

Tsunade soupira. Elle s'était doutée de ce qui se tramait mais n'avait pas osé y penser. La situation commençait à s'aggraver.

– Si ça peut faire en sorte de te calmer, j'accepte, concéda-t-elle. Mais vous pensez que c'est la même chose pour Ino ?

– Non, Ino était vraiment visée puisque, d'après ses dires, il l'a attaquée directement, répondit Shikamaru. Ceci dit, elle nous a également expliqué que l'homme a aussi voulu s'en prendre aux enfants. C'est bien ça, Kiba ?

Ce dernier, encore trop ému par l'agression de sa femme pour en parler, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Tsunade observa tour à tour les quatre ninjas qui lui faisaient face. Ils semblaient de plus en plus convaincus.

– Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais c'est mieux que rien. Nous orienterons donc en priorité les recherches vers des personnes qui pourraient en vouloir à Shikamaru, Temari et Kiba. Par contre, restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver !

Les quatre ninjas acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau. Tsunade soupira de soulagement. Cette affaire était préoccupante et lui puisait toute son énergie. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir trouver un peu de repos.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Elle sentait les rayons du soleil qui venaient caresser sa peau et la sensation lui apportait un bien-être inespéré. Il lui suffit d'allonger le bras pour comprendre que Sasuke était déjà levé. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait aucune notion de l'heure. Elle se souvenait juste d'être rentrée en plein après-midi et de s'être écroulée de fatigue, après une courte discussion avec son mari.

Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était dix heures du matin. Apparemment, elle avait dormi toute la soirée de la veille, mais elle en avait vraiment eu besoin. A présent parfaitement réveillée, elle décida de se lever.

Sakura alla d'abord prendre une douche. La fraîcheur de l'eau l'aida à purifier ses idées. Les évènements récents avaient été si bouleversants qu'elle avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Puis, rassérénée, elle commença à s'habiller tout en imaginant ce qu'elle ferait durant la journée. Déjà, il fallait qu'elle aille à l'hôpital pour s'occuper d'Ino et de Hinata. Bien qu'elles aillent mieux, les deux femmes étaient mises en observation. Ino était encore fragile à cause de la perte brutale de son bébé et le système nerveux de Hinata avait subi de sérieuses séquelles qui devaient être surveillées de près.

Sakura entra donc dans le salon avec l'intention de prendre rapidement son petit déjeuner mais une voix l'arrêta :

– Ah, tu es enfin réveillée.

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant là le ton neutre de Sasuke. Il était assis dans un fauteuil noir, les bras croisés, le regard déterminé. Il se confondait si bien avec la couleur du meuble qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

– Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle. Je pensais que tu devais aller t'entraîner.

– C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais j'ai eu une discussion hier avec Tsunade et certaines choses ont changé.

A ces mots, il se leva et s'approcha de Sakura. Celle-ci sentit son angoisse lui saisir la gorge. Sasuke, qui était pour elle le symbole de la sérénité absolue, paraissait très préoccupé, comme à la veille de sa mission rang S. Voyant qu'elle attendait la suite, il commença à lui exposer la situation :

– Sakura, les deux agressions visaient à affaiblir Shikamaru, Temari et Kiba. Si on exclut Temari, cela laisse Shikamaru et Kiba. Or, la première agression a eu lieu précisément la veille de notre retour.

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sakura, de plus en plus inquiète.

– Je veux dire qu'il y a des chances pour que je sois le prochain visé. Sakura, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes d'un pas, c'est compris ?

Sakura sentit ses mains trembler. Atterrée par la nouvelle, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

– Et… et les enfants ? balbutia-t-elle.

– Tuwe et Matuso sont à l'Académie, je fais confiance à Iruka. Quant à Ayumi, elle est à son rendez-vous avec Kakashi.

Sakura acquiesça, quelque peu rassurée. Sasuke semblait avoir pris les choses en main, les enfants étaient donc en sécurité. Cependant, les mesures qu'il prenait pour elle l'intriguaient. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il puisse devenir son garde du corps.

– Qu'as-tu à faire, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

– Je dois aller à l'hôpital, mais il faut d'abord que j'avale quelque chose.

Sasuke acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine. L'ambiance qui régnait entre eux était pesante, encore bien plus que d'ordinaire. Tous les deux soucieux pour leurs enfants, ils étaient constamment sur leurs gardes. De plus, Sakura se sentait troublée par les attentions de Sasuke. Depuis qu'il était revenu et que cette affaire avait commencé, il paraissait beaucoup plus doux et cela, d'un certain côté, lui réchauffait agréablement le cœur.

Sakura secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Combien de fois avait-elle espéré en vain un élan de tendresse de la part de son mari ? Elle ne devait pas se créer d'autres fantasmes ou sa déception serait immense, comme le jour de la demande en mariage.

Alors qu'elle mangeait, Sasuke demeura silencieux à ses côtés. Néanmoins, le calme de la maison fut perturbé par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Sakura se figea et jeta un coup d'œil à son mari en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire.

– Je vais ouvrir, décida-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Anxieuse, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de le suivre dans le salon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit prudemment la porte, elle soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que Temari.

– Bonjour Sasuke, le salua celle-ci d'une voix si petite que Sakura n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Je viens parler à Sakura.

– Hn. Entre, Temari.

Temari le remercia et s'avança. Sakura, elle, fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Où était donc passée Temari la battante, la plus vive des kunoichis, l'élément fort du village ? La Temari qui se trouvait à présent chez elle lui semblait vide de toute expression, comme si son esprit avait changé. La disparition de Simaru l'avait apparemment bien plus bouleversée qu'elle ne le pensait.

– Temari, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

– Heu… oui, moi ça va, mais, pour Shikamaru et Simaru…

Sakura acquiesça, comprenant la situation. Elle jeta un regard à Sasuke qui comprit à son tour. Il alla s'installer dans la cuisine et commença à lire un livre au hasard, laissant les deux femmes discuter seules dans le salon.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sakura d'une voix douce, en reportant par la même occasion sa visite à l'hôpital pour plus tard.

– Tout ! s'exclama Temari en s'asseyant d'un côté de la table basse. Simaru a disparu, Shikamaru passe ses journées à le chercher et… je me sens complètement perdue ! J'ai l'impression d'être tellement inutile !

Sakura prit la main de Temari dans la sienne et entreprit de la réconforter. Cette fois-ci, elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. La Temari qu'elle connaissait se serait battue et n'aurait jamais laissé Shikamaru partir seul. Elle aurait insisté jusqu'à l'épuisement pour l'accompagner et, s'il avait refusé, elle aurait quand même trouvé le moyen de chercher son fils. La Temari qui se présentait devant elle ce matin-là avait perdu toute énergie, toute vitalité et toute la force de caractère qui lui faisaient son charme.

– Sakura, fais bien attention à tes enfants ! fit-elle brusquement. Ne laisse jamais ce malade s'approcher d'eux !

– Mais… mais bien sûr, Temari, balbutia Sakura, troublée.

– Tu es sûre de savoir où ils sont ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Sakura d'un air rassurant. Tuwe et Matsuo sont à l'Académie et Ayumi est au lac.

A ces mots, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ayumi était au lac ? Oh non, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail ! Prise d'un doute, elle se leva et se précipita dans la cuisine.

– Sasuke ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as bien dit que Ayumi était partie s'entraîner avec Kakashi-sensei ?

Sasuke leva la tête de son livre et fronça les sourcils un instant. Pourquoi sa femme paniquait-elle ainsi ? Ayumi était en sécurité.

– Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Mais bon sang, Sasuke ! Kakashi-sensei fait partie de l'équipe d'ANBU qui recherche Simaru !

– Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi Ayumi m'aurait-elle menti ?

– Parce que Ayumi ne veut pas que tu saches qu'elle s'entraîne ! Oh non, tout est ma faute !

Sasuke comprit aussitôt et se leva. Il passa devant Temari en courant, entraînant Sakura à sa suite.

– Viens ! lui cria-t-il. On va tout de suite la chercher !

– Je vais avec vous ! décida Temari en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Sakura aurait pu se sentir soulagée de la voir réagir aussi vivement si la situation n'avait pas été aussi inquiétante. Les trois ninjas sortirent en trombe de la maison et filèrent dans la rue. Sasuke commença à se diriger vers les aires d'entraînement habituelles mais Sakura bifurqua brusquement.

– Pourquoi tu vas par là ? lui cria-t-il. C'est la route du lac !

– Justement, répliqua-t-elle. Ayumi s'entraîne aux jutsus Katon !

– Quoi ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu exiger des explications, il décida de suivre sa femme et ils coururent ensemble vers le lac, Temari à leur suite. Alors qu'ils approchaient, le reflet de l'eau leur apparut entre les arbres. Tout semblait calme.

– Là, sur le ponton ! hurla Temari.

Sakura entama la descente vers le lac et aperçut deux silhouettes au bord de l'eau. L'une d'elle, grande et informe, ne laissait aucun indice sur la personne. La seconde, beaucoup plus petite, semblait vaciller de plus en plus. Voyant un éclair bleu s'abattre sur la plus petite, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de hurler le nom de sa fille :

– AYUMI ! Ayumi, tiens bon, on arrive !

A ce cri, la première silhouette sembla bouger légèrement. Sasuke accéléra brutalement. En quelques secondes, il arriva en bas de la pente, à quelques pas du lac, mais l'inconnu l'aperçut et disparut dans un nuage de fumée, sans qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

– Ayumi ! répéta Sakura.

Elle se précipita aux côtés de sa fille. Allongée sur le ponton, Ayumi gisait à demi consciente. Les marques de brûlure n'encerclaient plus seulement sa bouche mais s'éparpillaient sur tout son corps. Sa tête vacillait de droite à gauche, comme si elle tentait de se défaire d'une vision cauchemardesque.

– Ayumi, je suis là ! cria Sakura. Ayumi, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi !

A présent, Sakura pleurait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sa fille, son petit ange, gisait devant elle, gravement blessée. Comment avait-on osé abîmer un si joli visage ? Qui avait pu être suffisamment cruel pour s'attaquer à sa petite fille sans défense ? Sakura ne cherchait même plus les réponses. Elle serrait Ayumi contre elle et ses propres larmes se mélangeaient aux blessures.

– Sakura, appela la voix de Sasuke avec une douceur qui se voulait rassurante. Sakura, viens, il faut emmener Ayumi à l'hôpital, c'est urgent.

Sentant la main ferme de son mari sur son épaule, Sakura força ses sanglots à se calmer et se releva en portant toujours sa fille dans ses bras. Sasuke la lui prit avec précautions et ils filèrent tous les deux vers l'hôpital.

Temari resta un moment à contempler la scène du désastre. Dans son regard ne passait plus aucune émotion. On aurait dit que tous ces évènements l'avaient soudainement dénuée de sentiments. Peut-être en avait-elle trop vu et qu'il était temps pour elle de réagir ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour chers lecteurs (ou lectrices) ! Suite à une remarque plutôt pertinente de Delilah (que je remercie au passage pour son commentaire long et détaillé), j'ai essayé de changer le résumé. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Moins bien, mieux, nul, génial ? Je vous avouerais qu'il n'est pas facile de résumer cette histoire en deux lignes, aussi si l'un de vous est un pro des résumés, qu'il n'hésite pas à m'en proposer un . En tout cas, encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui apportent leur avis sur cette histoire !

Bon, sinon, que dire de ce chapitre ? Hum, je suppose que vous allez râler parce que Temari a son coup de barre, mais ça va s'arranger et j'espère que vous allez tous être surpris par la suite. A part ça, un nouveau malheur, cette fois pour Ayumi. Sasuke aurait-il raison ? Temari la battante va-t-elle bouger son fessier ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! (Désolée pour cette phrase débile à la fin mais j'avais trop envie de la mettre xD).

Mon Dieu, c'est ma plus longue note d'auteur...


	7. Terribles déductions

Chapitre 7 : Terribles déductions

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, assise sur une chaise, Sakura se sentait prise d'une folle angoisse. La tête plongée entre ses mains, elle laissait ses larmes couler sans retenue et ses bras tremblaient de rage et de tristesse. Comment avait-on osé s'en prendre à Ayumi ? Elle ne savait pas qui avait osé faire une chose pareille, mais il allait payer. Néanmoins, le plus important pour l'instant restait l'état de sa fille.

A ses côtés, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cent pas dans toute la pièce. Soudain, il se figea et se planta devant elle.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce que faisait Ayumi au lac ? demanda-t-il en cachant mal sa colère.

– Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle s'entraînait aux techniques Katon, répondit Sakura, nullement impressionnée.

– C'est stupide, répliqua Sasuke, je ne lui ai jamais montré comment faire !

– Je sais mais c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est mise à les apprendre par elle-même. Elle a demandé à Kakashi-sensei de lui montrer et elle s'est contentée de l'imiter. Je l'ai déjà vue faire. Elle est très douée.

– Tu insinues que ma propre fille se serait entraînée seule aux techniques de mon clan sans que je m'en aperçoive ?

Sakura releva la tête, plus déterminée que jamais à défendre sa fille. Sasuke lui faisait toujours face et son ton sonnait d'une manière brutale, mais il ne lui faisait pas peur. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir sur elle. Elle avait appris à ne plus se laisser faire.

– Non, je ne l'insinue pas, c'est la vérité ! assura-t-elle. Tous les jours, ta fille s'est rendue au lac pour s'entraîner ! Au début, elle voulait le faire avec toi, mais tu ne lui accordais pas une seule minute ! Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'entraînement de Tuwe et le bonheur de Matsuo !

Sakura s'était levée et s'apprêta à recevoir la réplique cinglante de Sasuke, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit rien. Au contraire, il la regarda intensément durant quelques secondes. Le doute semblait s'être insinué dans son esprit. Au grand étonnement de Sakura, il se retourna et recommença à faire les cent pas.

– Elle est douée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

– Je te rappelle qu'elle est passée genin l'année dernière et elle n'avait que dix ans, répliqua Sakura, d'une voix presque cassante.

Sasuke acquiesça et continua à tourner en rond. Puis, peu à peu, il ralentit et jeta des coups d'œil à travers la vitre du bloc. De l'autre côté, Tsunade et Shizune s'occupaient d'Ayumi depuis plus d'une heure.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment. Itachi, lui aussi, était précoce.

– Elle n'est pas comme Itachi, fit remarquer Sakura.

– Non, elle te ressemble beaucoup trop pour cela. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir avant.

Sakura releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea son mari d'un air perplexe. Que venait-il de dire ? Aurait-il eu peur que sa propre fille devienne comme Itachi ? Avait-il craint ses capacités et ses compétences innées ? Sakura n'osait y croire et, pourtant, elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative. Cependant, même si c'était effectivement le cas, l'expression de Sasuke n'en laissa rien paraître. Sakura pensa alors qu'elle ne saurait jamais la vérité.

L'agitation qui régnait en elle se calma peu à peu. A présent, l'expression de son mari s'adoucissait lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers le bloc. Peut-être que, après tout, les choses allaient s'arranger, si, tout du moins, Ayumi survivait.

– Tu ne peux vraiment pas y aller ? demanda Sasuke au bout d'un moment. Ayumi a besoin de tes soins !

– Tsunade et Shizune s'en occupent bien mieux que moi, soupira Sakura, fatiguée.

Sasuke grogna mais n'insista pas. La vérité était que Sakura avait été incapable de tenir quoique ce soit dans ses mains devant le corps brûlé de sa fille. Elle s'était effondrée, paralysée d'horreur. Alors, Tsunade avait jugé préférable qu'elle reste dans la salle d'attente en compagnie de Sasuke.

Celui-ci reprit son va-et-vient. La situation le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. En réalité, il enrageait à cause de sa propre impuissance. Non seulement il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver sa fille, mais en plus il était incapable de se mettre à la poursuite de l'agresseur à cause du manque cruel d'indices.

Finalement, ce fut l'entrée de Naruto et de Kakashi qui vint mettre un terme à ses allers et retours.

– Je suis allé chercher Tuwe et Matsuo à l'Académie et je les ai laissés chez Neji, annonça Naruto. Ils sont en sécurité là-bas.

– Merci, Naruto, lâcha Sasuke.

– C'est rien, vieux. Comment va Ayumi ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Ça va faire bientôt deux heures qu'elle est là-dedans !

A ces mots, il donna un coup dans le mur, espérant évacuer sa colère. Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il en voulait : à l'agresseur pour avoir fait du mal à sa fille, à Sakura pour lui avoir caché la vérité ou à lui-même pour ne s'être rendu compte de rien ?

– Oh là, doucement, Sasuke, intervint Kakashi en l'empêchant de donner un second coup. Ce n'est pas en détruisant le mur de l'hôpital que tu vas sauver ta fille.

Sasuke acquiesça et se dégagea sans rien dire. Kakashi soupira. Son ancien élève était encore très marqué par les évènements de son enfance. Il avait peur de, à nouveau, perdre un proche sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit.

– Sakura, ça va ? demanda subitement son ancien professeur en remarquant qu'elle non plus ne paraissait pas rassurée.

Sakura leva les yeux et se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle savait que, si elle commençait à parler, elle allait encore pleurer.

– Je suis désolé, reprit Kakashi d'un ton sincère. Je me sens un peu responsable pour ce qui est arrivé à Ayumi. J'aurais dû vous prévenir de mon absence.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kakashi, le coupa Sasuke. Les seuls responsables sont Sakura et moi-même. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que nous parlions seuls à seuls.

Comprenant, Kakashi et Naruto s'éloignèrent vers le fond de la salle. Sasuke s'approcha de sa femme. Cette dernière, intriguée, leva les yeux vers lui et attendit qu'il parle.

Sasuke s'accroupit devant elle, peut-être pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Lentement, il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Sakura frémit à ce geste. Jamais Sasuke ne s'était comporté de la sorte. La conversation promettait d'être réellement grave.

– Nous n'avons jamais été réellement un couple, hein, Sakura ? fit-il soudainement.

– Non, confirma-t-elle. Nous sommes mariés mais nous ne sommes pas ce que j'appelle un couple.

Sasuke soupira. Il semblait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui coûtait. Ou alors peut-être qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas par où commencer. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu aussi hésitant.

– Ecoute, Sakura, nous ne nous aimons pas et c'est comme ça. Peut-être avons-nous eu tort… mais, maintenant, il est trop tard pour revenir sur le passé. Les enfants sont là et nous n'avons pas le droit de les abandonner. Alors, je veux qu'à partir de maintenant on se dise tout, strictement tout, pour leur bien. Tu as compris ?

Sakura marqua une pause avant de répondre. Il était rare que Sasuke et elle aient une conversation, en dehors des disputes.

– Je pense la même chose, Sasuke, admit-elle. Mais que veux-tu dire par « nous avons eu tort » ?

– Peut-être que nous avons eu tort de ne pas nous aimer.

Sakura faillit sourire face à cette explication. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'un jour Sasuke puisse lui dire une telle chose.

– Mais, Sasuke, l'amour ne se commande pas, fit-elle remarquer.

– Non, c'est vrai, admit-il. Mais on peut choisir d'en montrer ou non.

Sur ce, il se leva et ses mains quittèrent celles de Sakura. Longuement, elle l'observa en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. Son cœur lui criait une réponse mais son esprit refusait de l'entendre. Lequel devait-elle donc écouter ? Ses sentiments l'avaient souvent attristée mais sa raison ne l'avait jamais rendue heureuse. Sakura ne savait que faire et elle se contenta de regarder Sasuke qui, appuyé contre un mur, attendait le verdict.

Enfin, au bout d'une troisième heure d'attente, Tsunade ouvrit la porte. Elle avait le front en sueur et le teint blême de fatigue. Sakura se contenta de la regarder, n'osant pas lui poser de question. Sasuke s'approcha et la Hokage fixa tour à tour les deux parents.

– Ayumi a subi des brûlures assez sérieuses, similaires à celles de Hinata et d'Ino. Tout porte à croire que l'agresseur est un maître de la foudre.

Puis elle ajouta avec un léger sourire :

– Mais, aussi doué soit-il, il ne surpasse pas encore mes compétences de médecin. Ayumi est à présent hors de danger et elle désire vous voir tous les deux.

Sakura soupira de soulagement et remercia Tsunade, les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke, lui, se contenta d'un signe de tête pour la Hokage et suivit sa femme dans le bloc.

Allongée sur un lit blanc, Ayumi aurait pu paraître plongée dans un doux sommeil si des dizaines de bandages ne recouvraient pas son corps et si son bras n'avait été pas relié à une perfusion. Néanmoins, elle respirait normalement et la terreur semblait l'avoir quittée.

– Ayumi, murmura Sakura en se penchant vers sa fille.

Après quelque secondes, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et regarda tour à tour ses deux parents.

– Maman, Papa, je suis désolée.

– Désolée ? répéta Sakura. Mais pourquoi désolée ?

– J'ai voulu utiliser la boule de feu suprême sur l'homme, mais il a esquivé.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, visiblement impressionné. Non seulement sa fille était douée, mais en plus elle ne manquait pas de cran.

– C'est normal, Ayumi, répondit-il d'une voix brusquement plus douce. Quand tu iras mieux, je t'apprendrai à te servir du Sharingan et, alors, tu verras à quel point tu seras bien plus forte.

Ayumi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance à son père.

– Merci, Papa.

Sakura dut se retenir de pleurer. Enfin, le père et la fille semblaient réconciliés. Prise d'un élan de tendresse, elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Ayumi.

– Nous allons te laisser te reposer, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Nous reviendrons ce soir, promis.

Ayumi acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait réellement épuisée. Sakura sortit, non sans une pointe de regret. Dès que Sasuke ferma la porte, elle l'observa d'un œil nouveau.

– Pourquoi faut-il donc qu'un drame se produise pour que tout s'arrange ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Sasuke se retourna, presque étonné par le ton qu'elle employait.

– Peut-être parce que c'est à ce moment-là qu'on s'aperçoit à quel point certaines personnes comptent pour nous ? suggéra-t-il.

Sakura hocha la tête. Selon elle, il était bien triste que leur famille ait dû attendre l'agression d'Ayumi pour s'unir.

– Allons chercher les garçons, ils doivent s'inquiéter, proposa-t-elle.

Sasuke approuva et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'hôpital.

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba et Shikamaru furent convoqués au bureau de Tsunade. Durant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux n'osa prononcer un mot. Leur Hokage semblait sur le point de laisser sa colère éclater. Armée d'un stylo, elle donnait de petits coups sur la table, seule marque de son débat intérieur.

– Il m'énerve… Il m'énerve ce type ! cria-t-elle subitement.

D'un coup de bras, elle envoya valser tous les papiers présents sur son bureau. Alors que les feuilles retombaient avec légèreté dans toute la pièce, elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, essayant de calmer sa colère.

– Bien, récapitulons, décida-t-elle. Nous savons qu'il s'agit d'un homme et, plus précisément, d'un ninja qui maîtrise particulièrement bien les techniques Raiton. Il s'est attaqué à Ino Inuzuka, Hinata Uzumaki, Ayumi Uchiwa et a enlevé Simaru Nara. En supposant que Hinata n'ait fait que s'interposer, on peut dire que cet homme en voulait à Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke et Sakura. Aucun de ceux-là n'ont d'ennemi commun vivant au Pays de la Foudre et ce fou continue à courir librement autour de Konoha ! De plus, il n'a été repéré par aucun ANBU et nous n'avons aucune idée de sa cachette secrète.

Les quatre ninjas présents se regardèrent tour à tour, déconcertés. Il était vrai que cette affaire tournait en rond.

– Tsunade, commença Sasuke, je fais de plus en plus le rapprochement entre notre agresseur et notre dernière mission.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Tsunade. Je pensais pourtant que vous l'aviez réussie, cette fichue mission !

– C'est exact, répondit Sasuke. Nous avons éliminé Ichiko Kizuha qui s'est elle-même déclarée comme étant chef de la nouvelle Akatsuki. Avez-vous pu faire des recherches à son sujet ?

– Oui, Ichiko avait dix-neuf ans. Elle était une ninja très précoce et avait apparemment une maîtrise très étonnante du chakra. Elle s'en servait comme arme et bouclier. Ses deux parents sont morts quand elle était jeune et il parait qu'elle avait un frère, mais personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Elle a déserté Kumo il y a à peine six mois.

– Ah, elle vient du Pays de la Foudre ? demanda Sasuke, intéressé.

– Oui, mais, contrairement à ses parents, elle ne maîtrisait pas les techniques Raiton.

– Peut-être, mais qui nous dit que l'un de ses amis du Pays de la Foudre ne chercherait pas à la venger ?

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, l'air complètement atterrée. Il ne manquait plus qu'un risque de guerre avec le Pays de la Foudre.

– Enfin, Sasuke, t'es pas sérieux ? intervint Naruto. Regarde-toi, pas besoin d'être de Kumo pour maîtriser les techniques Raiton ! Et puis, elle avait déserté le village, alors…

– Son hypothèse se tient, coupa Shikamaru, mais, comme l'a dit Naruto, il n'est pas nécessaire que celui qui cherche à se venger vienne du Pays de la Foudre.

– Bon sang, vous m'embrouillez l'esprit avec vos histoires ! s'exclama Tsunade en frappant du poing sur la table. Taisez-vous, tous ! Que proposes-tu, Shikamaru ?

– C'est très simple, répondit celui-ci. Je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, sans doute à cause du choc provoqué par les derniers évènements, mais, lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la salle secrète de l'Akatsuki, il y avait trois futons.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

– Evidemment qu'il y avait plusieurs futons ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous pensez bien que personne n'aurait parlé d'une nouvelle Akatsuki s'il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne ! Et moi, je vous aurais dit qu'une cinglée semait la pagaille au Pays du Son et vous seriez allés l'arrêter !

Shikamaru marqua une pause afin de laisser le temps à Tsunade de se calmer. En effet, cette dernière venait de bondir sur ses pieds et fixait les trois ninjas responsables de la mission comme si elle allait les dévorer.

– Evidemment que nous le savions, la rassura-t-il. Ce que j'aimerais faire remarquer, c'est que notre mission consistait à éliminer le chef de la nouvelle Akatsuki pour provoquer la séparation volontaire de ses membres. Apparemment, ça les a plutôt unis dans la vengeance.

Tsunade se rassit dans son fauteuil, sans doute un peu rassérénée.

– Je pensais que personne ne vous avait vu ni entrer, ni sortir, fit-elle remarquer. En tout cas, c'est ce que Sasuke a noté dans le rapport.

– C'est exact, confirma celui-ci. Hormis Ichiko elle-même, personne ne nous a vus.

– Et c'est justement là le hic, reprit Shikamaru. Apparemment, l'un de ses coéquipiers a pu suivre notre trace sans même nous avoir vus avant.

– Quoi ?

C'était Naruto qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de marquer son étonnement. Kiba et Tsunade, eux, étaient restés bouche bée devant cette idée. Quant à Sasuke, il avait à peine levé un sourcil mais ne se demandait pas moins ce que l'homme au plus grand QI de Konoha avait en tête.

– Ce que je veux dire, expliqua Shikamaru, c'est qu'un ninja a réussi à connaître notre village d'origine et notre identité par un moyen qui nous est inconnu. Il ne peut pas avoir utilisé ni sa vue, ni son ouïe, puisque nous nous sommes assurés qu'il n'y avait aucune autre présence. Et, même s'il avait un odorat comme celui de Kiba, je ne vois pas comment il aurait fait, puisqu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir dès que nous sommes sortis.

– C'est complètement stupide ! s'exclama Tsunade. Vous n'allez pas me faire avaler que des ninjas aient pu vous suivre sans utiliser l'un de leurs cinq sens !

– Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils nous avaient suivis, répliqua Shikamaru. Et puis, d'ailleurs, ils ne l'ont pas fait. La preuve, Ino a été attaquée avant notre retour ! Ce qui est possible, en prenant en compte le fait que nous nous sommes arrêtés deux jours avant de prendre la route du retour. Les agresseurs, en supposant qu'ils avaient deviné notre origine, se sont dirigés vers Konoha et ont atteint le village avant nous.

Durant quelques secondes, Tsunade fixa Shikamaru avec des yeux ronds de stupeur. Le silence tomba brusquement dans la pièce. Puis, tout à coup, des gloussements se firent entendre. Ils augmentèrent peu à peu et, bientôt, les quatre ninjas virent leur Hokage éclater de rire sous leurs yeux.

– Tu plaisantes, Shikamaru ? fit-elle en essayant de se calmer. Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de dire que ces ninjas ont pu deviner votre identité et votre origine sans que vous ayez laissé un seul indice ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Shikamaru de s'énerver. D'un geste brusque, il frappa de ses deux mains le bureau de Tsunade, la faisant sursauter au passage.

– Maître Tsunade, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, croyez-vous vraiment que je vous raconterais des sornettes alors que mon fils est probablement entre les mains de ce fou ? s'écria-t-il en contenant mal sa colère.

Naruto et Kiba ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer, s'attendant à une réaction violente de la part de Tsunade, mais celle-ci demeura silencieuse. Shikamaru paraissait réellement sérieux, devait-elle le croire ? Son hypothèse était complètement farfelue mais, d'un autre côté, il était sans doute celui qui avait le plus réfléchi à l'affaire. De plus, elle ne pouvait négliger le niveau élevé de son QI.

– Cette idée ne me parait pas complètement stupide, intervint Sasuke. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas. Comment l'agresseur a-t-il su que Simaru était chez Naruto et Hinata ?

Les regards convergèrent brusquement vers Sasuke. D'un signe de tête, Shikamaru approuva sa question.

– Sasuke a raison, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la Hokage, nous avons aussi un problème de ce côté-là.

– Mais, c'est pourtant simple !

D'un même geste, tous se tournèrent vers Naruto. Celui-ci possédait le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était persuadé d'avoir élucidé un mystère. Tsunade regarda les trois autres ninjas d'un air désemparé. Naruto s'était peut-être assagi au fil des années, mais elle se méfiait toujours de lui quand il se mettait à proposer des solutions. Aurait-il eu un éclair de génie ou avait-il choisi de sortir une bêtise pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

– Comment ça, c'est simple ? demanda Kiba.

– Bah oui ! s'exclama Naruto. Pour savoir où était Simaru, il suffisait de demander aux gens du village !

Un silence gêné suivit cette réponse. Finalement, Tsunade soupira. Naruto ne changerait-il donc jamais ?

– Naruto, es-tu complètement stupide ? s'exclama Kiba en se retenant de lui en mettre une. Les gens du village ne disent pas comme ça, à un étranger, où se trouve un garçon de douze ans ! Et puis, même si c'était le cas, on en aurait été informé ! L'agression de Hinata a fait le tour de Konoha en moins de deux !

En effet, Hinata étant issue du célèbre clan Hyûga, l'information avait circulé très rapidement.

– Merci, Kiba, pour ce petit rappel, soupira Tsunade. Naruto, réfléchis avant de parler, veux-tu ?

Vexé, Naruto grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Shikamaru en profita pour reprendre son explication :

– Bien, la première agression a eu lieu chez Ino et Kiba. On était le soir, un étranger seul et expérimenté en espionnage a pu aisément se glisser à travers la surveillance de nos gardes. Par contre, comment l'homme a-t-il pu se rendre directement chez Kiba sans se tromper de maison ? Et comment a-t-il su pour la présence de Simaru chez Naruto ? Quant à Ayumi, comment a-t-il découvert qu'elle était au lac ? Vous avouerez que, si on est un étranger, il faut une sacrée chance pour réussir un tel coup !

Cette dernière phrase frappa de stupeur la pièce entière. Livides, ils se dévisagèrent tous, essayant d'assimiler ce que Shikamaru venait de leur dire. Même Sasuke semblait impressionné.

– Shikamaru, commença Tsunade en essayant de prendre une voix calme, tu veux dire que l'agresseur serait un ninja de Konoha ?

– Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, avoua Shikamaru en baissant la tête. Mais bon, le véritable problème est que le dernier déserteur de Konoha encore en vie est Sasuke lui-même et je le vois mal s'attaquer à sa propre fille ou alors s'en prendre à Ino alors qu'il est avec nous en mission.

– Donc, l'Akatsuki a un espion à Konoha, conclut Tsunade, atterrée.

– Exact, répondit Shikamaru. Nous avons un traître parmi nous !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le septième chapitre ! Ayumi se remet, mais c'est pas pour ça que l'affaire est finie. En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, en plus.


	8. Je te retrouverai

Chapitre 8 : Je te retrouverai

Installée dans sa cuisine, Sakura regardait d'un air attendri ses deux fils prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas été simple de leur expliquer que leur sœur était à l'hôpital à cause d'un fou rôdant dans le village. La veille, lorsqu'elle était allée les chercher chez Neji, elle avait trouvé Matsuo au bord des larmes et Tuwe, lui, cachait très mal son inquiétude. Cependant, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, leur angoisse semblait s'être dissipée.

Si ses fils avaient l'air d'avoir repris leurs esprits, ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura. Son esprit n'avait plus qu'une seule question en tête : qui était ce type ? A présent que Ayumi était hors de danger, elle ne songeait qu'à le retrouver pour lui tordre le cou. Cependant, elle se gardait de le montrer à ses fils.

– Maman, on va à l'Académie aujourd'hui ? demanda Matsuo.

– Oui, Kakashi-sensei, devrait passer pour vous y emmener, répondit Sakura. D'ailleurs, je ne sais ce qu'il fait, Sasuke avait pourtant insisté pour qu'il soit à l'heure.

En effet, ce matin-là Sasuke avait été convoqué d'urgence chez Tsunade. Il avait été donc obligé de laisser sa femme et ses enfants seuls chez lui, mais avait prévenu Kakashi pour qu'il vienne veiller sur eux.

– Coucou tout le monde !

– Ah !

Sakura n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier en voyant une ombre surgir à la fenêtre. Depuis le début de cette histoire, elle était sans arrêt aux aguets.

– Kakashi-sensei ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as failli me causer une crise cardiaque !

– Désolé, Sakura, répondit celui-ci en souriant sous son masque. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard.

– Pour quelqu'un que j'ai dû attendre au moins une heure tous les jours de mon entraînement, je trouve que tu es en avance !

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque et elle l'invita à entrer. Avec son agilité habituelle, il passa ses deux jambes par la fenêtre et se retrouva à l'intérieur de la maison.

Sakura était rassurée de voir son ancien maître auprès d'elle. Même si elle avait appris à faire preuve de courage et de détermination, sa présence la soulageait, surtout en cette période de crise. Malgré les années, elle avait continué à l'appeler « sensei », contrairement à Sasuke, ne serait-ce que pour lui témoigner le respect qu'elle lui devait. Elle s'était seulement permise de le tutoyer un peu avant son mariage, quand il lui avait assuré qu'elle avait bel et bien atteint l'âge adulte.

– C'est gentil d'être venu, le remercia-t-elle. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas trop.

– Oh, tu sais, je n'ai plus qu'un élève sur trois à présent, alors…

Kakashi n'acheva pas sa phrase, sous les regards intrigués des deux garçons. Sakura leur fit signe de continuer leur repas et tenta de changer le sujet de conversation. Son ancien professeur semblait très touché par ce qui était arrivé à ses élèves.

Dès que Tuwe et Matsuo furent prêts, ils sortirent tous les quatre de la maison des Uchiwa. Sasuke préférant que Sakura ne reste pas seule, celle-ci avait décidé d'accompagner ses fils à l'Académie avec Kakashi.

– Bon, puisque tu es là, je vais t'escorter, annonça le ninja alors que Tuwe et Matsuo venaient de rejoindre les autres élèves. Où dois-tu aller ?

– A l'hôpital, comme d'habitude, répondit Sakura. Si tout va bien, Ino pourra sortir aujourd'hui.

– Encore faut-il qu'elle soit prête mentalement.

– Oui, c'est ce qui me gêne aussi. Ino est physiquement rétablie mais elle a une peur bleue de retourner dehors. Lorsque je la soignais, elle faisait de terribles cauchemars où une ombre l'attaquait à coups d'éclairs. Elle a peur de retomber sur son agresseur.

– Oui, et, tant qu'on ne l'aura pas arrêté, cette peur risque de perdurer.

Sakura acquiesça tristement. Ino était terrorisée à l'idée de sortir. Ils allaient avoir besoin de l'aide de Kiba s'ils voulaient la rassurer car elle ne se calmait qu'en sa présence et celle de ses deux enfants. D'ailleurs, c'était également pour Ino qu'elle voulait retrouver l'agresseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi et Sakura entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. A leur grande surprise, Kiba et Sasuke les y attendaient.

– Ah, votre réunion est finie ? demanda Sakura en s'approchant.

– Hn, répondit Sasuke. Merci, Kakashi, d'être passé.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête. Kiba, lui, paraissait hésitant :

– Heu… Sakura ?

– Oui ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

– Ino, c'est bien aujourd'hui qu'elle sort ?

A ces mots, Sakura lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Kiba était de plus en plus inquiet pour sa femme et cela se comprenait.

– Oui, je vais d'ailleurs aller la voir, tu peux venir avec moi, répondit-elle. Merci, Kakashi-sensei ! A ce soir, Sasuke !

– Hn. Tu rentres avec qui ? demanda subitement celui-ci.

– Heu… je trouverai bien quelqu'un.

– D'accord. Si tu ne trouves personne, ne rentre pas seule, c'est compris ? Je passerai à dix-neuf heures au cas où. Quant aux garçons, j'ai demandé à Iruka de les garder à l'Académie jusqu'à ce que je passe les chercher.

Sakura acquiesça et s'éloigna vers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Sasuke était de plus en plus prévoyant. Etait-ce réellement dû à son angoisse ? Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu inquiet pour elle.

– Si seulement j'avais su, j'aurais pris autant de précautions que Sasuke, maugréa Kiba en la suivant.

– Tu ne pouvais malheureusement pas savoir, Kiba, répondit Sakura d'un ton qu'elle voulait apaisant.

– J'aurais tout de même dû faire attention ! Ino était enceinte, j'aurais dû demander à quelqu'un de rester avec elle !

Disant cela, Kiba n'avait pu s'empêcher de donner un coup dans le mur du couloir. Sakura sursauta et le fixa d'un air triste. Comme Ino, Kiba était rongé par la culpabilité. Il enrageait devant l'impuissance qu'il avait eue à éviter le drame et, à cela, Sakura sentait qu'elle ne pouvait rien changer.

– Viens, on va aller chercher Ino, soupira-t-elle.

Kiba acquiesça et retira son poing du mur. Une légère marque y était apparue, seul signe de la rage qui l'habitait encore.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Ino était assise sur son lit et fixait les draps sans les voir. Ses yeux bleus paraissaient perdus dans la blancheur des lieux. Lentement, avec une douceur infinie, Kiba lui prit la main et prononça son nom. Aussitôt, elle releva la tête et son visage sembla s'illuminer.

– Kiba ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller contre son torse. Elle y était tellement bien qu'elle aurait voulu y rester des heures durant mais, au bout de quelques secondes, Kiba s'écarta d'elle, sans doute gêné par la présence de Sakura.

– Ino, tu es totalement guérie, annonça cette dernière. Il ne te reste plus aucune séquelle physique. Tu peux sortir.

Ino la dévisagea un instant avant de se mettre à trembler. Son visage blêmit et la peur se lut aisément dans son regard.

– Ino, je vais te ramener chez nous, insista Kiba et lui serrant la main. Tu verras, tu ne risqueras rien.

– Et… et s'il revient ? balbutia-t-elle. Si j'échoue encore une fois ? S'il s'en prenait aux enfants à cause de mon incompétence ?

– Ne dis pas de sottises, Ino ! s'exclama Kiba. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ce fou t'a agressée alors que tu étais enceinte ! Et puis, tu n'as rien à craindre pour les enfants, je les ai laissés chez Chôji avec Akamaru. Et, si tu décides de revenir, je te promets que je ne te laisserai jamais seule !

Kiba espérait que ces mots rassureraient Ino mais, au contraire, son regard s'attrista davantage.

– Toi aussi tu penses donc que je suis incapable de me battre contre ce type ?

Kiba recula d'un pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il savait que Ino avait été très susceptible étant jeune. A cette époque, ce détail l'avait d'abord irrité et, ensuite, il avait décidé de la taquiner. Cependant, à présent, c'était une autre histoire.

– Je t'en prie, Ino, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, fit-il d'un ton presque suppliant. Ce type est très fort, même moi je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le battre ! Tout est question de circonstances et de chance et, il faut bien l'avouer, tu n'as pas eu de chance. Il t'a prise par surprise, Ino, tu n'y es pour rien dans ton échec !

Sakura, collée contre le mur, observait de loin l'échange entre les deux époux. Kiba mettait tout son cœur et toute son âme pour essayer de raisonner sa femme. Son amour était tellement évident ! Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sasuke en ferait autant pour elle. Il y avait une semaine encore, elle aurait répondu « non » sans hésiter mais, depuis le changement de comportement de son mari, elle se posait bien des questions.

– K-Kiba ?

La voix d'Ino était hésitante, sans doute à cause de la peur, et, pourtant, Sakura put y discerner une once d'espoir.

– Tu ne me laisseras jamais seule, c'est ça ?

– Je te le promets, répondit-il en retrouvant le sourire. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec toi, que ce soit moi ou un autre ninja. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ce type ne pourra plus te toucher ! Ni toi, ni les enfants !

A ces mots, il la reprit dans ses bras, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Ino se laissa aller, une fois de plus. L'expression de son visage montrait qu'elle réfléchissait à la proposition. Elle avait confiance en son mari, mais cela ne lui retirait pas toute sa peur.

– Je suis nulle, lâcha-t-elle subitement.

Surpris, Kiba s'écarta d'elle. Ino le regarda d'un air plus déterminé, plus sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

– Je me morfonds sur mon sort alors que j'ai dû te blesser, reprit-elle. Et toi, tu ne montres rien du tout, tu es toujours là pour moi.

– Mais… Ino…, balbutia Kiba.

– Ne m'interromps pas ! Je n'ai pas cessé de me morfondre en me disant que j'avais perdu mon bébé et toi tu n'as fait que me consoler. Pourtant, je suis sûre que tu étais triste, mais, toi, tu es un bon ninja. Tu as appris à cacher tes sentiments.

Kiba baissa la tête, comme s'il avait été coupable. Ino avait raison. Il avait pleuré la mort de son enfant mais il l'avait fait seul, une fois enfermé dans sa chambre vide, alors que Iroshi et Tamiko dormaient déjà depuis un moment.

– Kiba, ajouta Ino en lui prenant la main. Je veux rentrer avec toi et être à tes côtés.

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette nouvelle. Ino ne s'était pas débarrassée de sa peur, mais avait décidé de la surmonter et il était prêt à l'y aider. Retenant ses larmes comme il avait si bien appris à le faire au cours de sa formation, il l'embrassa avant de l'aider à sortir du lit.

– Bien, nous allons te laisser t'habiller, annonça Sakura, soulagée. Prépare tes affaires et viens ensuite me rejoindre, j'aurais quelques papiers à te faire remplir avant que tu ne puisses définitivement partir.

Ino acquiesça et, à regret, Kiba suivit Sakura en dehors de la pièce.

– Kiba, tu pleures ? s'étonna celle-ci en refermant la porte.

– Quoi ? Mais non, n'importe quoi ! C'est… c'est Ino qui a pleuré sur moi !

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette excuse. Kiba essayait de faire le dur mais, au fond de lui, il était très sensible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ino avait bien de la chance. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle ne craignait plus rien.

Une fois Ino prête, Sakura s'occupa des formulaires à remplir. Puis, l'administration mise de côté, elle la laissa partir en compagnie de Kiba. Alors que le couple s'éloignait, elle se surprit à rêver d'une vie semblable mais secoua rapidement la tête. Sasuke ne s'était jamais montré tendre et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le devienne, malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait le contraire.

Après une courte visite à Ayumi, Sakura entreprit de s'occuper du dossier de Hinata. Elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait les éléments pour arrêter l'agresseur, mais elle avait au moins le pouvoir de le contrer en soignant ses victimes. Toute la journée, elle fut occupée entre prises de sang, consultations, radios et changement des pansements. En bref, il s'agissait d'une journée habituelle.

Vers six heures et demie, Sakura fut surprise de croiser Tenten dans le hall de l'hôpital. Cette dernière avait le teint blême et ses yeux regardaient dans le vague, signifiant que ses pensées l'avaient emportée au loin.

– Tenten ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Entendant ces mots, Tenten releva la tête et fixa Sakura, presque surprise qu'elle soit là.

– Oh, heu… je…

Elle baissa la tête, comme apeurée. Sakura fronça les sourcils et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Tenten de se comporter de la sorte.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle. C'est Neji ?

– Oh, Neji, lui, il fait partie de l'équipe d'ANBU qui recherche Simaru. Je ne le vois plus beaucoup. Non, si je suis ici, c'est que je… je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte.

Sakura entrouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la naissance d'Akili Hyûga, puisqu'elle s'en était elle-même chargée. Les heures de travail avaient été particulièrement pénibles et difficiles pour Tenten et Sakura se souvenait très bien de l'avoir prévenue : elle n'aurait peut-être plus d'autre enfant. L'entendre dire qu'elle était enceinte relevait du miracle.

– C'est vrai ? s'exclama Sakura. Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle, Tenten !

– En principe, oui, mais, avec ce fou qui court dehors, j'ai un peu peur… de finir comme Ino.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tenten était enfin enceinte et les temps se révélaient durs pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Décidément, cet agresseur avait trouvé le moyen de pourrir la vie de chacun d'entre eux. Même ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à la mission contre l'Akatsuki étaient concernés de près ou de loin par cette affaire. Cela avait commencé avec Hinata, puis tous les ANBU qui se voyaient surchargés de travail, Kakashi qui s'en voulait pour ses élèves et, à présent, Tenten qui prenait peur. Ne les laisserait-il donc jamais en paix ? Cela faisait exactement six jours que cette affaire avait commencé et, pourtant, Sakura avait l'impression qu'ils vivaient ainsi depuis plus d'un mois.

– Neji est au courant ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

– Non, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'en informer, répondit Tenten. Et puis, il passe tellement peu de temps à la maison que je ne sais même pas quand je pourrai le lui dire !

– Je comprends. Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?

Tenten sembla réfléchir avant d'accepter. Sa fille, Akili, était partie en mission avec son instructeur, ce qui l'arrangeait étant donné les circonstances, et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Sakura, elle, était satisfaite car non seulement elle rendait service à Tenten, mais en plus elle ne rentrerait pas seule.

Elle se leva en annonçant qu'elle allait se changer. Lorsqu'elle sortit des vestiaires, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir Temari. Cette dernière marchait en traînant des pieds, l'air soucieux. Sakura n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état elle devait se trouver. Simaru avait disparu depuis à présent cinq jours. A sa place, Sakura serait sans doute devenue folle d'angoisse, mais Temari connaissait sa propre forme de folie : elle avait perdu toute énergie, toute vitalité, toute volonté et cela était en somme beaucoup plus inquiétant qu'une crise d'angoisse. La plus forte des kunoichis de sa génération ne réagissait plus comme avant.

– Temari, tout va bien ?

Celle-ci releva la tête en entendant son nom.

– Ah, salut Sakura ! répondit-elle en tentant de mettre un peu d'entrain dans sa voix. Heu… oui, enfin, ça pourrait aller mieux.

– Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ? proposa Sakura. Il y aura Tenten aussi. Je ne sais pas quand rentrera Sasuke, mais il veut que j'aie de la compagnie, alors ça ne le dérangera pas !

– Oui, je veux bien. De toute façon, je n'ai personne qui m'attend chez moi.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre une seconde fois, comme si elle avait à nouveau gaffé. Décidément, tout allait mal autour d'elle. Effectivement, Temari était sans doute la plus seule de tous. Shikamaru passait son temps à tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver leur fils et ils n'avaient pas d'autre enfant. Ce que Sakura ne comprenait toujours pas, c'était pourquoi Temari n'accompagnait pas les équipes de recherche, mais cela, elle n'osait pas lui demander de peur de la blesser. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle craindrait de blesser Temari.

Finalement, les deux femmes se rendirent dans le hall où Tenten les attendait.

– Temari ? s'étonna celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'étais venue rendre visite à Hinata, expliqua-t-elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal lorsqu'elle bougeait les bras, mais ça va bien mieux dans l'ensemble.

– Oui, je crains que Hinata ne garde longtemps les séquelles de son combat, intervint Sakura. Le coup qui a été infligé à ses nerfs était violent. C'est une chance qu'il n'ait pas tué ses cellules nerveuses, sinon je pense qu'elle aurait été paralysée à vie.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de ravaler sa salive. Cette histoire de fou dangereux maniant les éclairs avec une expertise hors du commun lui faisait vraiment peur. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle s'était toujours montrée courageuse, mais savoir qu'il s'attaquait aux proches l'angoissait réellement.

Finalement, les trois femmes quittèrent l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers le quartier des Uchiwa. Sakura était heureuse de pouvoir y amener des amies, car il lui semblait que cela réchauffait les lieux. Ce n'était pas avec Sasuke qu'elle faisait la fête tous les soirs.

– Allez-y, faites comme chez vous, annonça-t-elle en entrant. Je vais nous faire du thé, ça nous réchauffera.

Tandis que ses deux invitées s'installaient autour de la table basse du salon, elle entra dans la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Sasuke n'était pas rentré, sans doute était-il parti chercher les garçons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint dans le salon, des tasses et une théière disposées sur un plateau. Cherchant à se distraire, les trois femmes commencèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien. La plus silencieuse restait cependant Temari, sans doute trop préoccupée au sujet de son fils pour se détendre.

– Il est déjà tard ! s'exclama Sakura en s'apercevant que la nuit était tombée. Mais que fait Sasuke ?

– Shikamaru m'a dit qu'ils avaient une autre réunion importante ce soir, prévint Temari. Elle a sûrement dû durer plus longtemps que prévu.

– Oui, mais, en attendant, Tuwe et Matsuo sont encore à l'Académie à cause de ça, soupira Sakura.

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, un grésillement se fit entendre. Les trois femmes levèrent les yeux au plafond. La lumière clignota durant quelques secondes puis s'éteignit brusquement.

– Oh, et puis il ne manquait plus qu'une panne d'électricité ! pesta Sakura. Ne bougez pas, je vais voir.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais son geste fut arrêté par une main ferme sur son poignet.

– Sakura, attends ! s'exclama Tenten.

– Quoi ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Tenten ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sakura comprit à la force de sa poigne qu'elle était tendue, aux aguets.

– Quand Ino a été agressée, le courant avait également été coupé.

Sakura comprit immédiatement. Quelle ironie du sort ! Elle avait désiré l'affronter durant toute la journée et, à présent, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête. L'agresseur était-il là, dans la pièce, ou rôdait-il autour de la maison ? Elle sentit l'appréhension monter en elle. Elles étaient trois, allait-il réellement oser attaquer ? Heureusement, les garçons étaient encore à l'Académie, mais que faisait Sasuke ?

– Tenten, Temari ! En position de défense !

Aussitôt, les deux femmes obéirent et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois dos à dos, formant ainsi un triangle parfait.

– Vous croyez qu'il est vraiment ici ? demanda Temari qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa détermination.

– Il y a de fortes chances, assura Tenten en ravalant sa salive.

Durant quelques minutes, le silence s'imposa. Les trois femmes, les muscles tendus, prêtes à réagir au moindre bruit suspect, ne cessaient de jeter des regards dans la pénombre. Il était difficile d'y distinguer les différents meubles du salon, mais un mouvement était aisément perceptible.

Soudain, un bruit d'air se fit entendre et, très rapidement, de la fumée envahit la pièce.

– Un fumigène ! s'exclama Tenten. Baissez-vous les filles !

Aussitôt, Sakura et Temari se retrouvèrent accroupies. D'un geste vif et précis, Tenten fit surgir un parchemin d'invocation. Des dizaines de kunais volèrent vers les quatre coins de la pièce.

Le silence retomba mais la fumée ne se dissipait pas. Lentement, Sakura et Temari se relevèrent toujours sur leurs gardes. Une voix d'homme se mit à ricaner :

– Bien tenté, mes jolies, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant !

Ces paroles leur glacèrent le sang. Une lueur bleue apparut alors de l'autre côté de la fumée.

– Tenten, à droite ! cria Sakura.

Aussitôt, des kunais filèrent vers la lueur bleue. Celle-ci s'éteignit aussitôt.

– Manqué ! s'exclama l'homme.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots, qu'un éclair jaillit sur leur gauche. Temari cria de douleur.

– Temari ! hurla Sakura. Temari, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse. Elle reçut un coup dans la nuque et ses jambes furent fauchées presque immédiatement. Surprise, elle tomba à terre. Un poids immense vint l'écraser.

– Tenten ! Temari ! s'écria-t-elle. Il est là, il est sur moi !

Aussitôt, une ombre se jeta sur l'agresseur et Sakura le sentit rouler à côté d'elle. Etait-ce Tenten ou Temari qui l'avait sauvée, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Les deux ombres se battirent quelques centimètres plus loin. Sakura, décidée à aider ses amies et à écraser cette ordure une bonne fois pour toute, se releva, brandit un poing rempli de chakra et se précipita vers elles. Alors qu'elle allait toucher sa cible, elle reçut un nouveau coup à l'arrière du crâne. La douleur se fit intense, comme une brûlure lui dévorant l'arrière du crâne. Elle se vit tomber à terre. Sa tête se rapprocha du sol, irrémédiablement. Elle le tomba comme une masse inerte, puis ce fut le noir complet.

A côté de Sakura, Tenten tomba à son tour, inconsciente et vaincue par son adversaire. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, laissant apparaître un homme roux, les yeux bleus emplis de satisfaction. Il souriait, jouissant sans doute de sa vengeance.

– Merci, Fuyuko, lâcha-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je serais venu à bout seul de celles-là.

– Ce fut un plaisir, répondit une femme à ses côtés. Que comptes-tu faire ?

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil aux kunoichis à ses pieds. Son regard s'attarda sur Sakura.

– L'Uchiwa, c'est celle aux cheveux roses ?

– Oui, en effet.

– Alors je l'embraque. Pour la Nara, on continue à respecter le plan. Ah, et il serait dommage que la Hyûga parle, si elle t'a vue.

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait vue, je n'ai moi-même pas vu son visage pendant qu'on se battait, mais il vaut mieux en effet ne pas prendre de risque.

A ces mots, Fuyuko dégaina un kunai. Pendant ce temps, l'homme prit Sakura sur son dos et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

– Oh, fais attention, ajouta-t-il. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils sont plus intelligents que prévu. Voilà la cavalerie qui s'amène ! Si tu la tues, ils vont suspecter ta présence.

– Pourquoi donc ? répliqua la femme avec un air dédaigneux.

– Parce que tu ne tues pas de la même façon que moi !

Sur ce, l'homme disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Fuyuko jura et planta son kunai. Elle avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de faire taire la Hyûga.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, se déroulait la seconde réunion importante de la journée. Sasuke, Kiba et Shikamaru avaient été réunis à la suite d'une découverte des plus étranges : un bandeau frontal.

– Bon, on résume ! ordonna Tsunade. Le groupe d'ANBU a trouvé le bandeau frontal dans les environs de dix-huit heures. Il n'y avait aucune piste autour et ils ont fait des recherches dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres. Il n'y a ni trace de cachette éventuelle, ni autre trace de présence humaine. Aucun ninja n'ayant perdu son bandeau frontal depuis les dix derniers jours, nous pouvons supposer que ce bandeau appartenait à Simaru.

– Et vous avez oublié de préciser que cela fait une heure qu'on traîne là-dessus, ajouta Kiba d'un air exaspéré.

– Merci de ton commentaire, répliqua Tsunade, sarcastique. Ensuite, Shikamaru nous a fait remarqué qu'il est étrange que le bandeau n'ait été retrouvé qu'aujourd'hui alors que les recherches durent depuis cinq jours. Donc, soit les ANBU sont une bande d'incompétents, soit Simaru l'a perdu aujourd'hui, ce qui signifierait qu'il s'est échappé. Mais, dans ce cas, comment a-t-il fait pour perdre son bandeau ?

A ces mots, Tsunade croisa ses mains sous son menton, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Le silence tomba sur la pièce mais, plus il durait, plus la Hokage semblait énervée.

– Ah, il m'énerve ce type ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne ainsi nous compliquer la vie ?

Alors qu'elle frappait son bureau, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Tel une tornade, Naruto déboula dans la pièce et se planta devant la Hokage.

– Mamie Tsunade ! s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité à cette réunion ? Je vous rappelle que ce fou s'en est pris à Hinata !

– NARUTO ! hurla Tsunade en se levant brusquement. On a déjà conclu que Hinata n'était pas visée et qu'elle a été blessée parce qu'elle tentait de protéger Simaru ! Les derniers souvenirs qu'elle a retrouvés le prouvent ! En conséquent, cette affaire ne te concerne pas directement ! Quand ta femme sera en état de se battre contre son agresseur, alors, elle sera concernée !

– Mais Mamie Tsunade, je viens défendre les intérêts de Hinata !

Epuisée, Tsunade retomba dans son fauteuil. Elle le savait, quand Naruto voulait quelque chose, il ne démordait pas facilement. Elle s'en était aperçue dès le début, du temps où il la harcelait pour qu'elle lui ordonne de retrouver Sasuke.

– Oh, reste, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! lâcha-t-elle, exaspérée. Avec un peu de chance, tu auras un éclair de génie !

– Parfait ! s'exclama Naruto. De quoi parliez-vous ?

– Du bandeau frontal de Simaru qu'on a retrouvé aujourd'hui dans la forêt, expliqua Shikamaru en pointant l'objet en question posé sur le bureau de Tsunade. Nous nous demandions comment ce bandeau aurait atterri là en supposant que Simaru se soit échappé.

Naruto fixa quelques secondes le bandeau, les sourcils froncés.

– Bah, c'est évident ! s'exclama-t-il subitement. Simaru a laissé son bandeau pour qu'on le retrouve !

Shikamaru dévisagea Naruto comme si celui-ci se moquait de lui.

– Mon fils est bien plus futé que ça ! s'indigna-t-il. Il sait très bien que, s'il s'est échappé, ses ravisseurs seront eux aussi à sa poursuite ! Il n'aurait jamais laissé une preuve aussi évidente !

Naruto, comprenant, baissa les yeux. Shikamaru, lui, alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et joignit ses mains. Kiba et Sasuke le fixèrent d'un air intéressé. Ils savaient que c'était la pose qu'il utilisait pour se concentrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il finit enfin par parler :

– Nous nous retrouvons face à deux cas possibles. Soit Simaru s'est échappé et, dans ce cas, il a perdu accidentellement son bandeau frontal. On pourrait alors se demander pourquoi il l'a perdu.

– Et l'autre cas ? demanda Tsunade, intéressée.

– L'autre cas, celui pour lequel je penche, c'est que c'est bien le bandeau de Simaru, mais que ce n'est pas pour autant lui qui l'a laissé en pleine forêt. C'est son agresseur lui-même.

D'un même geste, Naruto, Kiba et leur Hokage écarquillèrent les yeux. Sasuke, lui fronça les sourcils. Si ce que disait Shikamaru était vrai, la situation devenait inquiétante.

– Mais alors, ce bandeau serait une fausse piste ! s'exclama Tsunade.

– J'ai bien peur que oui, répondit Shikamaru. Le problème c'est que cette piste ne nous a conduits à rien : pas de piège, pas d'embuscade, rien ! C'est à croire qu'ils se moquent de…

Shikamaru ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que la réponse lui apparaissait clairement à l'esprit. Aussitôt, il bondit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

– Kiba, où sont Ino, Tamiko et Iroshi ? demanda-t-il.

– Eh bien, ils sont à la maison, avec Shino et Akamaru, répondit Kiba, tout à coup devenu pâle.

– Très bien, Sasuke, où est Sakura ?

– Soit à l'hôpital, soit à la maison mais, dans ce cas, elle n'est pas seule.

– Ah, Sakura ? intervint Naruto. Je l'ai aperçue tout à l'heure, elle rentrait chez elle avec Tenten et Temari, je crois.

Les regards de Shikamaru et Sasuke se croisèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux compris.

– Merde ! pesta Shikamaru. Le bandeau est destiné à attirer notre attention pendant que l'agresseur agit. Par contre, je ne sais pas où il va frapper. Kiba, Naruto, allez vite voir Ino ! Sasuke, viens avec moi, on va chez toi !

Les trois autres ninjas acquiescèrent. La situation était grave, il n'y avait pas à discuter. Ils sortirent en courant du bureau de Tsunade tandis que cette dernière s'occupait d'alerter les forces spéciales.

Une fois sortis de la tour, Naruto et Kiba filèrent vers la maison des Inuzuka. Pendant ce temps-là, Sasuke et Shikamaru coururent vers le quartier Uchiwa. A peine arrivés, ils remarquèrent que la porte était grande ouverte. Shikamaru jura et se précipita à l'intérieur.

– Temari ! appela-t-il en tentant de dissimuler son angoisse. Temari, tu es là ?

Sasuke entra à sa suite et fronça les sourcils. La pièce empestait encore le fumigène. Il n'y avait pas un seul mouvement.

– Merde, je crois qu'on est arrivé trop tard, pesta Shikamaru en examinant les kunais plantés sur les murs.

Son regard fut alors attiré par un mince filet de sang. Le liquide rouge coulait sur le parquet, le teignant d'une façon inquiétante. Voulant remonter à sa source, Shikamaru contourna la table et se figea : les corps de Tenten et de Temari gisaient à ses pieds.

– Tenten, Temari ! appela-t-il. Répondez-moi !

Alors qu'il tentait de réveiller les deux femmes, Sasuke inspecta le reste de la pièce. Cependant, sa recherche fut vaine : il n'y avait aucune trace de Sakura.

– Sasuke, viens, il faut que tu m'aides à les transporter à l'hôpital, intervint Shikamaru en se reprenant. Tenten a une entaille profonde au niveau de la jambe.

En effet, une tâche rouge avait souillé le pantalon de Tenten et le liquide se répandait dans le salon, comme l'annonce d'un mauvais présage.

– Sakura n'est pas là, fit remarquer Sasuke.

Shikamaru leva les yeux et acquiesça avec gravité. Sakura avait effectivement disparu.

– Je suis désolé, Sasuke. J'aurais dû prévoir ce coup, la ruse était trop bête.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, assura Sasuke. Viens, on va les emmener à l'hôpital.

A ces mots, il se baissa et prit le corps de Tenten dans ses bras. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés, mais balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles. Sasuke pensa qu'elle délirait. Shikamaru, lui, prit le corps de Temari contre lui. Comment ce salaud, après lui avoir retiré son fils, pouvait-il s'en prendre à sa femme ? Contractant sa mâchoire avec rage, il se releva et suivit Sasuke hors de la maison.

Sasuke revint deux heures plus tard, en compagnie de ses deux fils. Ces derniers étaient plongés dans un mutisme impénétrable, semblable à celui de leur père. Ils avaient déjà été perturbés par l'agression de leur sœur, mais la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de leur mère avait eu l'effet d'un véritable choc, si bien que les mots restaient en travers de leur gorge. Matsuo serrait la main de son père en tremblant de peur. Sasuke avait essayé de les rassurer, mais il savait que Sakura était bien plus douée que lui pour cela. Seulement, à présent, elle n'était plus là.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, un silence froid y régnait. D'habitude, ils auraient trouvé Sakura préparant le repas et Ayumi les attendant avec impatience mais les deux filles de la maison avaient été touchées par un dangereux criminel.

– Vous avez déjà mangé, les garçons ? demanda Sasuke.

– Oui, répondit Tuwe, Iruka-sensei nous a offert le repas.

– Dans ce cas, montez vous couchez, s'il vous plait.

Sans chercher à discuter, Tuwe prit la main de son frère et l'entraîna en haut des escaliers. Sasuke se sentit soulagé. Il ne voulait pas que ses fils découvrent le carnage qui régnait encore dans le salon.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il entreprit d'abord de ramasser chacun des kunais plantés dans les murs de la pièce. Pour qu'il y en ait autant, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Tenten avait participé au combat. Ensuite, il essuya le sang qui avait séché sur le bois. Il remarqua alors les traces de combat sur le sol et s'imagina un instant sa femme se débattant pour échapper à son agresseur. Cette vision lui fit serrer les poings et une pointe glacée vint lui étreindre le cœur. Il avait envie de tenir le cou de l'homme entre ses mains et de pouvoir le briser à sa guise, comme une simple brindille.

Lorsque le salon fut à peu près propre, Sasuke alla directement se coucher. Il n'avait pas mangé, mais les évènements lui avaient coupé l'appétit. Il s'allongea sur son lit en fixant le plafond.

La chambre ne lui avait jamais parue aussi froide. A présent qu'elle n'était plus là, il s'apercevait à quel point la présence de Sakura rendait cette maison plus joyeuse. Son regard s'attarda sur la place vide à ses côtés. Les seules fois où il avait dormi seul, c'était lorsque sa femme partait en mission ou alors quand elle était en service de nuit à l'hôpital mais, cette fois-ci, Sakura n'était pas partie de son plein gré. Il ne savait ni où elle était, ni comment elle allait. Cette pensée le fit frissonner malgré lui. Pourquoi lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, sentait-il soudain l'inquiétude le rattraper ? Il fallait croire qu'au fil des années la glace avait cédé.

_Je te retrouverai, Sakura. Je te le promets._

Sasuke sentit qu'il devait cette promesse. Sakura avait accepté de l'épouser, elle étant devenue un membre de sa famille et, depuis le massacre des siens, il avait juré de protéger sa famille. Sur cette pensée, Sasuke ferma les yeux et laissa la fatigue l'emporter. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être longue et fatigante.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et ça y est, le chapitre 8 ! Au tour de Sakura de se faire emporter. En attendant, Temari est toujours aussi démolie et Tenten vient de se faire blesser... Neji va-t-il s'ajouter aux recherches ? Sasuke va-t-il savoir rester maître de lui-même ? Comment Fuyuko va-t-elle s'arranger pour que Tenten ferme sa grande bouche ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode... heu, chapitre !


	9. Nouvelle piste

Chapitre 9 : Nouvelle piste

Sakura n'était pas sûre d'être consciente. Tout était noir autour d'elle. Elle avait mal au cœur et se sentait ballottée de tous les côtés. Que se passait-il ? Etait-elle morte ? Non, le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et elle sentait aisément l'air de la nuit s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait très sombre, mais elle parvenait à deviner la forme d'une forêt environnante. Les branches des arbres défilaient sous ses yeux à une vitesse inimaginable. Elle distinguait également le va-et-vient de deux jambes. Elle était donc sur le dos d'un ninja. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle avait mal partout et le mouvement lui donnait la nausée.

Aussitôt, elle essaya de se rappeler les évènements. Peu à peu, la présence de Tenten et de Temari et, ensuite, l'agression lui revinrent en tête. Mais, alors, qui la transportait ainsi ? Ami ou ennemi ? Elle ne voyait que le dos de son porteur, et, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il était impossible de le reconnaître. Cependant, un détail la décida pour de bon : ils étaient dans la forêt. Sakura serra les dents en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait sur le dos de son agresseur. Il était là, contre elle, celui qui avait osé s'attaquer à Ayumi.

Son esprit se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. D'abord, il fallait qu'elle reste immobile : autant qu'il la croie encore inconsciente. Ensuite, elle voulut savoir si elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper mais, alors qu'elle essayait de bouger son bras, ses muscles la firent horriblement souffrir. Il était stupide de se battre dans ces conditions, même pour venger sa fille.

La seule option qui lui restait fut donc de faire en sorte que les autres puissent la retrouver. Après tout, Shikamaru allait sans doute la rechercher au même titre que son fils. Mais que pouvait-elle laisser derrière elle sans se faire remarquer ? Alors que Sakura cherchait, son regard se posa sur la bague autour de son annulaire gauche. Il s'agissait de son alliance, celle que Sasuke lui avait passée au doigt le jour de leur mariage. Elle était en or et l'emblème des Uchiwa était gravé sur son contour.

Sakura hésita quelques instants. Elle avait fait tant de sacrifices pour avoir cette bague au doigt. Elle avait accepté de vivre dans la froideur continuelle, sans l'amour de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait passé douze ans de sa vie aux côtés d'un homme qui ne lui portait aucune considération. Devait-elle vraiment se séparer de cet anneau ? Pourtant, si elle voulait revoir ses enfants un jour, c'était la seule solution.

Avec une précaution infinie, elle commença à faire glisser la bague le long de son doigt. Le bijou semblait s'y être incrusté au fil des années. Sakura dut y aller à petits coups secs en se retenant de bouger sous la douleur. La bague lui écorcha la peau, comme si elle tenait à rester sur son doigt, mais Sakura savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Le bijou finit par céder et elle le laissa glisser pour le voir disparaître sous les arbres. A présent, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant de tout cœur que quelqu'un retrouverait son alliance.

* * *

Shikamaru ne rentra chez lui qu'aux alentours de minuit. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à l'hôpital, sans pouvoir manger. Seul l'état de Temari le préoccupait. Finalement, Tsunade l'avait convaincu de rentrer chez lui en lui assurant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Shikamaru passa le salon sans même s'en rendre compte. Dès qu'il fut dans la chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était épuisé et n'en pouvait plus, non pas parce que ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus, mais parce que la douleur de son cœur allait au-delà du supportable. Cela faisait six jours que son fils avait disparu, sans laisser de trace et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui, aucun indice malgré ses recherches. Etait-il en vie ? Allait-il bien ? Ce fou l'avait-il tué ? Il n'en savait strictement rien et l'ignorance le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour.

A présent, Temari avait été touchée. Shikamaru ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. La chambre était froide et nue sans la présence de sa femme. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne le remarquait qu'à peine. Il avait l'impression que cette situation durait depuis l'enlèvement de Simaru, comme si Temari et lui avaient cessés de vivre depuis cet évènement.

La nuit fut sans doute plus longue que le jour. Shikamaru n'avait même pas envie de dormir. Il resta allongé sur son lit, comme du temps où il rêvassait avec Chôji en admirant les nuages passer. La différence était qu'il contemplait à présent sa solitude, sentiment qu'il avait voulu à tout prix éviter depuis la mort d'Asuma.

Il se leva vers sept heures, sans avoir dormi. Il ressemblait plus à un zombi qu'à un homme, alors qu'il parcourait la maison. Les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur avaient été touchés par ce fou furieux. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour mériter cela ?

A huit heures, il entra dans le bureau de Tsunade. Cette dernière avait ordonné une réunion le matin même. A en juger par les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux bruns, elle n'avait pas plus dormi que Shikamaru. Kiba, Sasuke et Neji ne tardèrent pas à entrer à leur tour. Ce dernier également paraissait épuisé. Shikamaru savait qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Tenten avait perdu tellement de sang qu'il avait insisté pour lui donner du sien.

– Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça Tsunade en cachant sa fatigue. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'hier soir notre agresseur s'en est pris à trois kunoichis de notre village : Tenten Hyûga, Temari Nara et Sakura Uchiwa.

Les trois époux baissèrent la tête à ces paroles. Seul Kiba parut surpris. Il avait compris qu'il y avait eu de l'agitation la veille, mais personne ne l'avait prévenu de cette agression supplémentaire.

– Neji, poursuivit Tsunade, je suis désolée de voir ta femme mêlée à cette affaire mais, si on suit l'hypothèse de Shikamaru, Tenten n'a été blessée que parce qu'elle a tenté de défendre les deux autres.

– J'en ai assez de cette hypothèse ! s'exclama Kiba. Elle nous fait écarter toutes les autres et, qui plus est, elle tient difficilement debout. Je vous rappelle qu'on n'a toujours pas trouvé comment l'associé d'Ichiko a compris que nous étions de Konoha !

– C'est vrai, admit Shikamaru. Mais je te rappelle que, jusqu'à ce jour, nous n'avons aucune autre piste.

Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se résigna. Shikamaru avait raison, ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre solution. Voyant que la tension était retombée, Tsunade reprit la parole :

– Bien, reprenons donc ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Sakura est jônin spécialisée en médecine, Tenten jônin spécialisée dans le lancer d'armes et Temari est l'une des meilleures kunoichis du village. Comment ce type a-t-il réussi à les mettre hors d'état de nuire ? Je vais finir par croire que c'est un surhomme !

La réflexion de Tsunade laissa un court silence peser sur la pièce. Ce fut Neji qui suggéra une réponse :

– Il a peut-être un complice.

– J'y ai pensé, mais l'ennui c'est qu'on n'a aucune preuve d'une autre présence que la sienne. Je pense qu'il faudra interroger Tenten et Temari quand elles seront sur pied pour en savoir davantage.

Tsunade jeta un regard circulaire à travers la pièce, mais aucun ninja n'émit d'objection. Shikamaru avait cet air sérieux qui prouvait qu'une idée le travaillait, mais elle préféra le laisser tranquille et reprit :

– Bon, je vous rappelle également que nous avons, depuis hier, supposé l'existence d'un traître à Konoha et que nous n'avons toujours pas pu l'identifier. Je voudrais un groupe discret pour s'occuper de ceci. Kiba, je pense que tu es le mieux placé, avec ton flair et celui d'Akamaru. J'aurais aimé également que Neji t'accompagne, mais le Byakugan est très utile pour les recherches de Shikamaru. Donc, je pense que tu vas devoir te débrouiller s…

Cependant, avant que Tsunade n'ait pu achever sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hinata déboula dans la salle, sous les regards stupéfaits des personnes présentes.

– Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle. J'accompagnerai Kiba !

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'entrer dans la pièce.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hina ? s'exclama-t-il, l'air paniqué. Tu n'es pas bien d'interrompre la Vieille Tsunade, elle va te réduire en bouillie !

– Hinata ? s'étonna Tsunade, sans prêter attention aux gesticulations de Naruto. Mais, je ne t'ai pas autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital !

– Je me sens beaucoup mieux, Maître Tsunade, insista Hinata. Je tiens à me rendre utile. C'est ma faute si Simaru a disparu !

Tsunade ne savait comment réagir. Hinata avait encore mal à cause de son combat, mais elle l'avait rarement vue aussi déterminée.

– Hinata, intervint Shikamaru, je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme responsable…

– Evidemment ! le coupa Hinata avec une énergie qu'on ne lui connaissait que très peu. Shikamaru, tu es trop gentil pour accuser quelqu'un d'autre que toi, mais je tiens à réparer mon erreur et, surtout, je veux arrêter ce type ! Il n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre aux enfants de cette façon ! S'il vous plait, Maître Tsunade, laissez-moi accompagner Kiba !

– Très bien, céda Tsunade. De toute façon, je comptais t'assigner à cette mission dès que tu aurais été en état de te battre.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Naruto. Mais, Mamie Tsunade, vous êtes folle ! Hinata sort à peine de l'hôpital !

Agacée, la Hokage bondit sur ses pieds et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Naruto.

– Naruto ! s'énerva-t-elle. On ne conteste pas mes décisions ! De plus, Hinata a insisté pour avoir cette mission !

– Dans ce cas, moi aussi je veux y participer ! répliqua-t-il.

Tsunade soupira. Elle comprenait que Naruto puisse s'inquiéter pour sa femme, mais elle était fatiguée. Elle avait passé la nuit à s'occuper de Tenten et de Temari et cette affaire lui puisait toutes ses forces.

– Très bien ! lâcha-t-elle. Une équipe de trois sera chargée d'identifier le traître. Elle sera composée de Kiba Inuzuka et de Hinata et Naruto Uzumaki !

– Merci, Mamie Tsunade ! s'exclama Naruto. Merci, vraiment !

– Silence ! le coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fini. Maintenant que l'équipe a été formée, voici les éléments que nous avons en notre possession : le traître, a de grandes chance d'être de Konoha. Il connaît bien notre village. Il sait où se situe la maison des Inuzuka, a des contacts plus ou moins directs avec les Uzumaki et connaît les habitudes d'Ayumi Uchiwa. C'est donc forcément quelqu'un qui vous touche de très près.

Cette dernière information fit pâlir Naruto. Il n'avait pas jugé la situation aussi grave.

– Vous voudriez dire qu'il se peut qu'il s'agisse d'un ninja de notre génération ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Exactement, admit Tsunade d'un ton triste. Si vous commencez à enquêter là-dessus, alors sachez que nous éliminons déjà les trois participants à la mission contre l'Akatsuki qui n'étaient pas là lors de l'agression d'Ino. Nous pouvons également exclure Hinata, Ino, Tenten et Temari qui ont été frappées par notre criminel.

Un court silence s'ensuivit à ces paroles, le temps que Sasuke se décide à réagir :

– Et Sakura ? Vous n'allez quand même pas l'accuser ?

Tsunade marqua un silence. Ce qu'elle allait dire semblait lui coûter, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de parler. Son mutisme en disait suffisamment long. Shikamaru échangea un regard avec elle et hocha tristement la tête. Il avait eu la même idée qu'elle.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Sasuke en fixant tour à tour les ninjas qui lui rendaient un regard consterné. Mais, enfin, Sakura n'aurait jamais permis qu'on attaque Ayumi ! C'est la même chose que Simaru, elle a été enlevée !

– Oui, en effet, répondit Tsunade. Sakura a disparu, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle est devenue.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'intervenir :

– Mais, enfin, Sakura est une femme et l'agresseur a toujours été un homme !

– Le problème est qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que le traître et l'agresseur soient deux personnes différentes, répliqua Shikamaru. En outre, Sakura devient à présent le traître parfait. Elle connaît tout ce qu'il faut sur Konoha pour aider l'agresseur et aurait même pu l'aider à abattre Tenten et Temari, ce qui expliquerait leur défaite.

Sasuke serra les poings. Il avait deviné cette éventualité, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il refusait d'accuser Sakura. Elle était bien trop douce avec les enfants et les aimait trop pour leur faire du mal. Si elle avait voulu le faire souffrir, lui, elle aurait employé un autre moyen.

– Vous allez quand même faire des recherches ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Evidemment, assura Tsunade. Les ANBU sont à présent chargés de retrouver Simaru et Sakura.

– Alors laissez-moi les accompagner !

Ces paroles figèrent Tsunade sur place. Sasuke s'était avancé vers son bureau et son visage se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres du sien.

– Sasuke, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de faire partie des ANBU, rappela Tsunade. Cela fait partie de notre accord.

– Je le sais parfaitement, répliqua Sasuke. Mais, je vous en prie, laissez-moi les aider ! Le Sharingan peut toujours être utile si on se retrouve face à l'Akatsuki !

– Encore faudrait-il qu'on les retrouve, maugréa Shikamaru.

Tsunade, elle, ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sasuke aussi insistant. On aurait dit qu'une force nouvelle l'habitait. Faisait-il réellement tout cela pour Sakura ? Tsunade avait longtemps douté de l'amour au sein de ce couple mais, après tout, peut-être s'était-elle trompée.

– Très bien, Sasuke, si tu insistes, tu seras dans l'équipe Lei, sous la conduite de l'ANBU, décida-t-elle. Tu les retrouveras d'ici une demi-heure aux portes du village, mais, attention, à la moindre dérive je serai obligée de te faire arrêter.

– J'ai bien compris, assura Sasuke en se reculant.

– Dans ce cas, vous pouvez tous sortir. Shikamaru, Neji, si vous voulez aller voir vos femmes, allez m'attendre à l'hôpital, j'y serai dans une dizaine de minutes.

A ces mots, les ninjas saluèrent leur Hokage et sortirent tous du bureau. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke.

– Eh ben, ça alors, je ne m'y attendais pas ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai toujours cru que tu n'aimais pas vraiment Sakura, mais je me trompais peut-être.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, maugréa Sasuke.

Naruto regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds, comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Il avait toujours préféré ne pas penser à ce que vivrait Sakura si Sasuke ne l'aimait pas réellement. Même si l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, il avait refusé d'y songer et, apparemment, ses craintes n'étaient pas infondées.

– Heu… Naruto, intervint Hinata pour briser le silence qui s'était imposé. Tu viens ? On y va avec Kiba !

– Quoi ? Ah, heu… oui, bien sûr, je viens !

Aussitôt, les trois ninjas s'éloignèrent. Sasuke soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux collèges restants. Ils restaient silencieux, mais il devinait qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

– J'ignorais que tu n'aimais pas Sakura, lâcha subitement Neji.

– Oui, elle joue bien la comédie, approuva Shikamaru. On s'en doutait un peu mais on ne l'a jamais vraiment su.

Sasuke regarda tour à tour les deux ninjas et s'éloigna en haussant les épaules. Il était suffisamment préoccupé sans avoir besoin de reproches supplémentaires.

– Hé, où vas-tu ? lui demanda Shikamaru en le rattrapant.

– A l'hôpital. Je vais voir Ayumi.

Shikamaru et Neji échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de lui emboîter le pas et les trois ninjas sortirent de la tour rouge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke alla rendre visite à sa fille, tandis que Shikamaru et Neji patientaient sur des chaises de la salle d'attente pour voir Tsunade. Celle-ci arriva rapidement, apparemment requinquée par une dose de caféine ou de théine.

– Bien, puisque vous êtes tous les deux ici, voici mon diagnostic, annonça-t-elle.

Tsunade prit une inspiration avant de continuer. Il n'était jamais aisé d'annoncer le résultat d'une longue nuit de labeur à deux maris fous d'inquiétude. En face d'elle, Shikamaru et Neji paraissaient impassibles, mais elle savait qu'ils buvaient ses paroles.

– Tenten a visiblement été assommée par un coup à la tempe. J'ai craint un traumatisme crânien, mais les dernières radios montrent que la boîte crânienne a résisté. Par contre, elle a été gravement blessée à la jambe. A en juger la forme de la blessure, elle a été faite par un kunai. Enfin, il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'embête…

Shikamaru et Neji la regardèrent d'un air insistant, désireux d'en savoir plus. Tsunade hésita puis poursuivit :

– Le kunai a été planté de façon perpendiculaire à la jambe et, d'après la plaie, on peut dire que celui qui le tenait n'a pas lâché son arme. Pourtant, Tenten est suffisamment agile pour éviter une attaque aussi basique.

– Ça sentait le fumigène dans la maison, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas vu le coup venir.

– Non, intervint Neji, Tenten a une très bonne perception, même dans le noir elle peut repérer son adversaire. Tsunade, vous pensez que ce coup a été infligé après qu'elle eût été assommée ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua la Hokage, et c'est bien ce qui me tracasse. La seule explication est que celui qui lui a fait ça est un fou à lier qui aime blesser les gens pour le plaisir. Sinon, Tenten est très faible à cause du sang qu'elle a perdu et elle s'est réveillée et rendormie plusieurs fois. Une chance pour elle que tu sois donneur universel, Neji, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Par contre, le bébé va bien.

Ces derniers mots firent pâlir Neji. Surpris aurait été un mot trop faible pour décrire son état d'âme. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette nouvelle. Il lui sembla alors que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pu parler en tête-à-tête avec Tenten.

– Ah, tu n'étais pas au courant, remarqua Tsunade, légèrement gênée.

Neji secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il. Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Ah, et une dernière chose, ne te fatigue pas trop aujourd'hui. Il se peut que la transfusion t'ait affaibli.

Puis Tsunade lui indiqua la chambre et il disparut au fond du couloir. Shikamaru le suivit du regard, ne revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tsunade allait-elle lui révéler une nouvelle semblable ? Non, c'était impossible, cela faisait à présent plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait eu aucun rapport sexuel avec Temari. En fait, depuis qu'elle était partie pour Suna, peu avant sa mission.

– Bon, nous allons passer à Temari, annonça Tsunade. Shikamaru, ta femme est sans doute encore plus intrigante que Tenten. Jusqu'ici, tous ceux qui ont été visés par l'agresseur ont été brûlés par des techniques Raiton, or ce n'est pas le cas de Temari.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, ce détail était intrigant.

– Mais alors, qu'a-t-elle eue ? demanda-t-il.

– Elle a été assommée au même titre que Tenten, sauf qu'elle n'a pas été poignardée. Par contre, elle a perdu la mémoire.

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux. Temari, oublier qui elle était ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié d'un coup toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, toutes les fois où ils s'étaient disputés avant de s'aimer.

– Rassure-toi, ajouta Tsunade, ce n'est qu'une perte partielle, mais elle ne se souvient pas de l'agression. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtent à sa visite chez Sakura.

– Vous croyez que c'était planifié par l'agresseur ? demanda Shikamaru.

– Impossible de le savoir. En tout cas, elle n'a pas de blessure physique, je vais donc la laisser sortir. Je pense que sa perte de mémoire est due à un choc émotionnel. Seulement, impossible de savoir quoi tant qu'on n'aura pas le témoignage de Tenten. Si tu veux voir Temari, elle doit encore être dans sa chambre, je lui ai dit de t'y attendre.

Shikamaru acquiesça et se leva en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Temari puisse être ainsi battue. Elle était forte, si forte, suffisamment pour lui tenir tête et elle aimait cela. Elle avait de la fierté, du courage, un tempérament de feu. Shikamaru l'aimait ainsi. Si Temari avait été battue, alors son adversaire était vraiment quelqu'un de puissant.

Shikamaru arriva à cette conclusion alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte, hésitant à ouvrir. Depuis la disparition de Simaru, Temari et lui s'étaient vraiment éloignés. Ils ne se parlaient plus et ne s'écoutaient plus. Comment allait-elle réagir en le voyant ? Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra.

Temari ne le vit pas immédiatement. Elle lui tournait le dos, assise sur le bord du lit, regardant pas la fenêtre. Elle était déjà habillée et semblait prête à partir. Shikamaru s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler :

– Bonjour, Temari.

Il n'osait pas y croire. Voilà qu'il la saluait comme Sasuke aurait salué Sakura. Il fallait croire que le fossé entre eux s'était réellement agrandi. Temari se retourna malgré tout.

– Shikamaru…

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase et baissa la tête. On aurait dit qu'elle cachait son visage parce qu'elle avait honte, mais Shikamaru ne voulait pas y croire car Temari n'avait jamais honte.

– On m'a dit, pour hier soir, commença-t-elle. Je… je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver… ni Tenten, ni Sakura.

Alors qu'elle achevait sa phrase, les sanglots prirent le dessus. Shikamaru sentit son cœur se serrer et s'approcha doucement de sa femme. Cela lui faisait vraiment de la peine de la voir ainsi, mais elle lui semblait si étrangère qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. Temari ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux.

– Temari, ce type est à présent classé comme criminel de rang S, expliqua-t-il. Je ne pense pas que j'en serais venu à bout.

– Je sais, répondit Temari. Mais nous étions trois ! Trois contre un !

Shikamaru acquiesça. Il avait déjà pensé à cela. Il n'était en effet pas logique que cet homme, aussi fort fut-il, ait pu venir aussi facilement à bout de trois jônins expérimentées.

– Tu veux rentrer ? proposa-t-il.

Temari resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Ses larmes s'étaient calmées mais laissaient encore de longues traînées sur ses joues.

– Je… J'aimerais d'abord aller voir Tenten.

Shikamaru accepta. Il savait que les ANBU allaient l'attendre à la porte de Konoha, mais il se devait d'accompagner sa femme. Temari semblait réellement troublée et il hésitait à la laisser seule.

Finalement, ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers celle de Tenten. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Neji était déjà sorti, sans doute troublé par la nouvelle que lui avait annoncée Tsunade.

Shikamaru resta en arrière et regarda Temari s'approcher du lit. Ses bras étaient parcourus de tremblements. Elle avait posé ses mains sur le corps de son amie. Cette dernière était profondément endormie et sa respiration calme soulevait sa poitrine à un rythme régulier, mais son visage, extrêmement pâle, témoignait de la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu.

– Je suis désolée, Tenten, balbutia Temari. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies tout pris… Et je suis désolée pour Sakura, je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

Shikamaru vit clairement quelques gouttes venir tâcher le drap d'hôpital. Il baissa les yeux, triste pour sa femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi désespérée. Où étaient donc parties son humeur joviale, son ardeur naturelle, cette énergie qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses mots et dans chacun de ses gestes ? C'était bien simple, Shikamaru ne la reconnaissait plus. Il leva la tête et la regarda d'un air désespéré. Elle était devenue comme les autres femmes pour lui, elle était devenue ennuyeuse et cela lui faisait vraiment mal de le constater.

– Je… j'ai envie de rentrer, lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Il savait que, s'il parlait, il allait pleurer. C'était stupide et, pourtant, ses larmes ne demandaient qu'à couler. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que le sentiment de perdre Temari se renforçait en lui.

* * *

Si dans la chambre de Tenten, la tristesse régnait plus qu'autre chose, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, un étage plus bas, dans une autre pièce de l'hôpital.

– Je t'en prie, Ayumi, n'insiste pas tu es encore faible !

Cependant, Shizune avait beau répéter ces mots, sa jeune patiente avait le même tempérament que sa mère. Elle voulait faire quelque chose et elle allait le faire.

Assise sur son lit, Ayumi transpirait de partout. En réalité, cet exercice l'épuisait, mais elle refusait d'abandonner. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour obtenir la reconnaissance de son père qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'échapper aussi vite. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse.

– Je… je ne peux pas m'arrêter, balbutia-t-elle, essoufflée à cause de l'effort. Il faut que je le maîtrise !

Le silence s'imposa quelques secondes. Shizune baissa les yeux en soupirant. Ayumi avait pris de sérieux coups et elle ne devait pas se fatiguer pour rien. Pourtant, elle insistait. Les yeux fermés, elle rassembla son chakra, puis, les doigts joints, elle attendit le bon moment. Soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux.

– Sharingan ! s'écria-t-elle.

Rien ne se produisit. Fatiguée, Ayumi laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Shizune se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa patiente insistait autant, mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

– Pourquoi continues-tu ? demanda-t-elle en lui épongeant le front. Tu sais, ton père n'a maîtrisé le Sharingan qu'à douze ans.

– Je sais, répliqua Ayumi. Mais, si je veux retrouver Maman, c'est maintenant que je dois le maîtriser !

Shizune ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta d'éponger le front d'Ayumi. La disparition de Sakura avait touché beaucoup de monde, que ce soit parmi ses proches ou le personnel de l'hôpital. Son absence avait été très vite remarquée.

– C'est ton Papa qui t'apprend à utiliser le Sharingan ? demanda-t-elle, espérant détourner Ayumi de l'entraînement par la conversation.

– Oui, répondit cette dernière avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Il est passé tout à l'heure. Je lui ai demandé comment on faisait et il m'a montré.

– Et il n'a pas ajouté que tu devais te reposer ?

Ayumi baissa les yeux, comme si elle n'osait croiser ceux de Shizune.

– Non, il m'a seulement dit qu'il allait retrouver Maman.

– Alors, tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

Shizune espérait que cette conclusion dissuaderait sa jeune patiente mais, au contraire, cette dernière insista :

– Mais Papa peut avoir besoin d'aide !

– Dans ce cas, il y a des ninjas prêts à le faire. Cette affaire ne concerne pas seulement ta famille, Ayumi.

– Je sais, Simaru aussi a été enlevé. Et lui aussi je veux le retrouver !

Shizune soupira à nouveau. Décidément, Ayumi était vraiment têtue.

– Tu me fais penser à ta mère, conclut-elle. Tu aurais dû la voir, le jour où elle a débarqué dans le bureau de notre Hokage pour la convaincre de lui enseigner la médecine !

Shizune ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce souvenir. Ayumi, intriguée, la fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire à son tour, mais, bien vite, sa joie s'évanouit.

– Shizune ? appela-t-elle.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que… est-ce que Maman est heureuse ?

Shizune écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Ayumi paraissait si innocente et n'était encore qu'une enfant malgré sa précocité. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'intéresser à la relation de ses parents.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Shizune. Sakura sourit tout le temps, mais je ne sais pas si elle est heureuse. Tu sais, quand elle a accepté d'épouser ton père, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils se marient. Sasuke… Sasuke n'a jamais été très chaleureux, ni très attentionné.

Le regard d'Ayumi commença à se faire triste tandis qu'elle comprenait la situation. Shizune se mordit la lèvre en songeant que ce n'était pas à elle de lui parler de tout cela. Finalement, elle changea brusquement de ton :

– Mais je suis sûre que tout s'est arrangé avec le temps ! Et puis, si ta mère a accepté d'épouser Sasuke, c'est qu'elle espérait être heureuse avec lui !

Ayumi acquiesça avec un sourire. Shizune se sentit soulagée, mais, dans son dos, l'héritière des Uchiwa agissait comme sa mère : au fond d'elle, son cœur était triste.

La conversation fut alors brusquement coupée par une entrée fracassante. Débordant, d'énergie, Yukito vint se précipiter au chevet d'Ayumi.

– Ayumi ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, répondit-elle en souriant, heureuse de cette visite. Oh, Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes là aussi !

En effet, Kakashi venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Shizune sourit, heureuse que Ayumi ait abandonné son entraînement et sortit de la chambre.

– Alors, comment va notre jeune blessée ? plaisanta Kakashi et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

– Très bien, assura Ayumi. Kakashi-sensei, il faut que vous m'appreniez à utiliser le Sharingan !

Kakashi et Yukito écarquillèrent les yeux devant cette demande. Ayumi n'avait pas pour habitude d'exiger quoique ce soit.

– Je veux bien, répondit Kakashi en se souvenant un bref instant de l'époque où il aidait Sasuke à maîtriser son Dojutsu héréditaire. Mais il faut d'abord que tu te rétablisses.

– Vous croyez que j'ai le temps de me rétablir ? répliqua Ayumi, presque sarcastique. Je vous rappelle que Simaru est toujours en danger !

Kakashi haussa les sourcils, impressionné par la ténacité de son élève. Si, un jour, elle obtenait la force de sa mère, aucun doute qu'elle deviendrait réellement dangereuse.

– Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, soupira-t-il.

Ayumi sourit d'un air satisfait. Yukito, lui, observait son amie avec intérêt. Il semblait que son agression, plutôt que de l'affaiblir, avait renforcé sa volonté.

* * *

A moins d'un kilomètre de Konoha, la troupe d'ANBU s'était mise en route depuis plusieurs heures. Sasuke, seul au milieu des visages masqués, ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Ne jamais faire partie de l'ANBU était un terme du contrat qu'il avait passé avec Tsunade lorsqu'il avait réintégré le village, mais tout ce qui l'intéressait pour l'instant était de retrouver Sakura et faire partie des forces spéciales lui importait complètement.

– Kôji, tu vois quelque chose ? demanda le chef d'équipe.

– Rien du tout, on dirait que le type s'est volatilisé.

Sasuke regarda attentivement le dénommé Kôji. Il lui avait fallu une demi-heure pour y reconnaître Neji sous son équipement. Quant au chef d'équipe, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Shikamaru : sa queue de cheval ne trompait pas. Cependant, Sasuke se devait de l'appeler par son pseudonyme : Lei.

– Ce type m'énerve vraiment ! s'exclama Shikamaru. Si ça se trouve, il nous piège dans un Genjutsu ! Que tout le monde s'arrête !

A ces mots, les quatre ANBU s'immobilisèrent sur la branche la plus proche. Sasuke s'arrêta à son tour et les regarda joindre leurs mains d'un même geste.

– Dissipation !

Hélas, rien ne se produisit. Shikamaru jura et s'assit sur sa branche. Sasuke sentit que sous son masque, il mourait d'envie de défouler toute sa colère sur celui qui avait enlevé son fils.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Les ANBU n'osaient pas déranger leur chef d'équipe qui semblait réfléchir au problème. Ils n'avaient aucun indice, l'agresseur pouvait se trouver n'importe où.

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Cette situation était épuisante, autant pour les victimes que pour leurs proches. Il fallait continuellement faire attention et ne jamais laisser seule une personne qu'on aimait de peur qu'elle soit la prochaine sur la liste.

Soudain, son regard s'attarda sur un détail. Entre les branches, il lui semblait distinguer un petit éclat brillant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Sans même demander de permission, Sasuke sauta à terre.

– Sasuke ! appela Shikamaru. Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu être rattrapé, Sasuke avait ramassé ce qui avait attiré son regard. Il s'agissait d'un petit anneau d'or, bijou qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu'il portait le même à son doigt.

– Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont encore laissé un bandeau frontal ! s'exclama Shikamaru en s'avançant.

Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut la bague, il se figea, ne sachant qu'en conclure. Il fixa Sasuke qui, lui, avait l'air de comprendre la situation.

– C'est l'alliance de Sakura, expliqua ce dernier après avoir vérifié. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Regardez, l'emblème de mon clan y est gravé.

Il tendit l'anneau à Shikamaru qui l'examina. Puis, celui-ci le fit passer à ses collègues.

– Personne d'autre n'a d'anneau semblable ? s'informa Shikamaru.

– A part moi-même, non, pas depuis la mort de mes parents, assura Sasuke.

– Très bien. Donc nous avons là deux possibilités : soit Sakura a été enlevée et elle a laissé cet anneau derrière elle pour qu'on la retrouve, soit elle a laissé cet anneau pour qu'on pense qu'elle a été enlevée, auquel cas c'est elle la traîtresse.

Sasuke serra les poings mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'était pas en position de force.

– Seji ! appela Shikamaru en se tournant vers l'un de ses coéquipiers. Va chercher Kiba Inuzuka. Si cette alliance appartient à Sakura, on va pouvoir la retrouver.

Aussitôt, le dénommé Seji partit en direction du village. Sasuke sourit de satisfaction. Peu importe la vérité, ils retrouveraient Sakura et, pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Lorsque Tenten s'éveilla pour de bon, elle eut du mal à reconnaître les lieux. Tout était blanc et flou et elle ne discernait aucun détail. Elle se sentait épuisée, comme si elle avait passé une nuit blanche, alors qu'elle avait dormi toute la journée.

Lentement, sa vue se précisa et elle put bientôt distinguer les murs de l'hôpital. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si faible ? Les souvenirs affluèrent brusquement à son cerveau. L'invitation de Sakura, le silence de Temari, le noir complet, le fumigène, tout lui revint en tête. Elle se rappela même ldu cri de Sakura. En l'entendant, elle s'était jetée sur l'agresseur. Elle l'avait repéré grâce au bruit. Ils avaient roulé à terre et il avait fait en sorte de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle puis l'avait frappée. Il y avait d'ailleurs un détail qui l'avait troublée à ce moment-là. Tenten en était sûre, elle avait compris quelque chose lors de ce combat rapproché. Malheureusement, elle était bien incapable de s'en souvenir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître Ino avec un bouquet de fleur. Tenten sortit de ses réflexions et tourna la tête vers sa visiteuse.

– Tenten, tu es réveillée ! s'exclama celle-ci.

Tenten lui répondit par un sourire. Après les récents évènements, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir Ino en aussi grande forme. Derrière elle, Chôji lança un « bonjour Tenten ! » quelque peu mâché par les chips.

– Tu vas mieux ? demanda Ino en posant le bouquet sur la table de chevet. On est déjà passé ce matin, mais tu dormais encore.

– Oui, ça va un peu mieux, répondit Tenten en se redressant sur son lit. Quelle heure est-il ?

– Midi. En tout cas, on peut dire que tu as eu de la visite.

Tenten ne comprit pas immédiatement. Ino lui désigna alors un paquet de lettres sur sa table de chevet.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Tenten en en saisissant une.

– Des mots laissés par ceux qui sont venus te voir, expliqua Chôji en finissant ses chips. Bon, restez là toutes les deux, je vais nous chercher à manger !

Ino leva les yeux au plafond en songeant que Chôji ne s'était pas corrigé avec les années. Tenten, elle, gardait les yeux fixés sur les lettres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette attention. Elle fixa la première, comme si elle n'osait pas y croire.

– Bah, ouvre-les, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? la taquina Ino.

Tenten hocha la tête et lut la première. Elle avait été écrite par Hinata mais Kiba et Naruto avaient signé à côté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les dessins que ce dernier avait ajoutés pour lui remonter le moral. Naruto restait un gamin, mais un gamin qu'elle appréciait.

La seconde, était de Temari. Celle-ci avait caché sa peine dans ses mots et lui souhaitait de se rétablir au plus vite. Ensuite, venait une de Shino, une de Gai et puis, enfin, celle de Neji que Tenten lut et relut sans pouvoir s'en lasser.

_Ma chère Tenten,_

_C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que les évènements de la nuit dernière sont irréels. C'est vrai, qui pourrait t'en vouloir ? Et pourquoi t'aurait-on ainsi blessée ? Je ne comprends pas mais, crois-moi, ce fou ne fera pas long feu._

_Je ne peux pas rester à ton chevet car je dois aller aider aux recherches. Sakura est la deuxième personne à avoir disparu, ça en devient inquiétant. Les évènements sont vraiment accablants. Avant de partir, Tsunade m'a dit que tu étais hors de danger. J'en suis soulagé, car je dois t'avouer j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Tu avais perdu trop de sang._

_Tsunade m'a également parlé d'un autre détail. Tenten, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Après Akili, je ne pensais pas avoir de deuxième enfant, mais je vois que mes souhaits ont été exaucés. Prends bien soin de toi et du bébé._

_Je t'aime,_

_Neji._

Tenten laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. Neji n'était jamais très expressif mais, lorsque cela lui arrivait, ses mots la touchaient énormément. Ino contempla son amie d'un air attendri. Il était bon de la voir heureuse malgré la douleur.

– Tiens, il y en a une qui est tombée par terre, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant un papier sur le sol. Décidément, tu as beaucoup d'admirateurs !

Tenten la remercia et prit la lettre tout en sachant qu'après celle de Neji rien ne pouvait lui paraître aussi touchant. Finalement, elle l'ouvrit tout de même et commença à la lire mais, immédiatement, fronça les sourcils.

_Madame Hyûga,_

_Puisque vous êtes à l'hôpital, j'ose espérer que vous soyez seule dans votre chambre. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire, mais je tiens à vous parler de l'évènement de l'autre soir. Vous vous souvenez, lorsque vous étiez avec Madame Nara et Madame Uchiwa et qu'un mystérieux étranger vous est tombé dessus ? Si la mémoire vous revient, faites-moi le plaisir de n'en parler à personne. Peu importe le détail, la chose qui vous revient en tête, gardez-la pour vous. Après tout, il serait regrettable que quelque chose arrive à votre chère Akili. On ne sait jamais, un accident en pleine mission est vite arrivé…_

Tenten pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Ino fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les mains de son amie tremblaient. Avant que celle-ci n'ait pu réagir, elle lui arracha la lettre des mains et la lut à son tour.

– Tenten…, balbutia-t-elle, c'est une lettre de menace !

Tenten resta figée, sans pouvoir réagir. Le nom de sa fille lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Pourquoi s'en prendrait-on à Akili ? Et quel était ce fameux détail qu'elle devait oublier ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais cela avait sans doute un lien avec son sentiment que quelque chose clochait dans l'agression de la veille.

Sous les yeux ronds de stupeur d'Ino, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et força sa mémoire à remonter dans le temps. Comment l'agression s'était-elle déroulée ? Elle avait forcément vu quelque chose de compromettant pour l'agresseur. Quelque chose que ni Sakura, ni Temari, n'avaient pu voir.

Tenten finit par comprendre. Lorsqu'elle avait défendu Sakura contre leur agresseur, ce n'était justement par l'agresseur. Elle avait été mise au courant comme quoi ce fou était un homme. Or, elle avait senti une poitrine dans la bataille, une poitrine bien féminine. Il y avait une complice.

Suite à cette conclusion, tout s'éclaircit d'un seul coup. Tenten comprenait enfin sa blessure à la jambe. On l'avait envoyée à l'hôpital pour pouvoir lui remettre cette lettre de menace discrètement. Mais qui l'avait déposée ? D'un geste paniqué, elle se saisit des autres lettres. Temari, Shino, Gai, Neji, Naruto, Hinata et Kiba. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit l'un d'eux, pour que ce soit l'un de ses amis.

Au bord de la panique, elle fit par de sa déduction à Ino. Celle-ci l'écouta avec une grande attention et son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure. Elle avait dû mal à y croire, mais il était évident que Tenten avait raison.

– Bon, calmons-nous, Tenten ! décida-t-elle brusquement. Déjà, ce n'est pas Kiba, il a été exclu de tous suspects. Quant à Temari et Hinata, ça m'étonnerait, elles se sont quand même faites agressées.

– Mais il reste quand même Shino, Gai, Neji et Naruto ! répliqua Tenten. Je… je ne peux pas croire que ce soit l'un d'eux. C'est tout simplement impossible !

Ino acquiesça d'un air triste. Comment un de leurs proches amis aurait-il pu trahir Konoha ? Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que c'était tout bonnement impensable. Et pourtant, l'un d'eux les avait trahis et livrés à l'agresseur.

– Il faut prévenir Maître Tsunade ! s'exclama la ninja blonde.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir, Tenten attrapa son poignet.

– Non, si tu dis quoique ce soit, Akili sera en danger !

– Mais, Tenten, protesta Ino en se retournant vers elle, cette lettre est du chantage ! Et, en plus, elle réduit le nombre de suspect à quatre !

– Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de voir ma fille tuée par un fou furieux. Ino, s'il te plait, ne dis pas un mot de cette histoire à qui que ce soit !

Ino devint subitement pâle comme un linge et hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait contredire les intentions de Tenten, après tout, la lettre lui avait été adressée.

– Par contre, ajouta-t-elle, j'aimerais que tu envoies un message à Lee pour lui dire de faire attention à Akili.

Ino acquiesça à nouveau. Il était vrai qu'Akili était à présent genin et avait hérité de Lee pour professeur. Cela avait d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé Tenten quand elle l'avait appris mais, pour l'instant, c'était plus un silence angoissé que de la joie qui régnait dans la pièce.

Ce calme fut cependant brutalement rompu lorsque Chôji entra, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

– Me voilà les filles ! J'espère que vous avez faim ! Mais, vous en faites des têtes, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Rien du tout, assura Tenten en fourrant discrètement la lettre de menace dans sa poche. Merci Chôji pour le repas, j'ai vraiment faim !

Rassuré, Chôji commença à ouvrir les plats à réchauffer qu'il avait apportés. Ino, elle, garda un air sombre. Elle savait exactement ce que ressentait Tenten car elle l'avait ressenti lorsque ses propres enfants avaient été en danger, mais était également consciente que cela risquait de mal finir. Pour elle, la scène se reproduisait : tout comme elle, Tenten était enceinte et son enfant était menacée.

* * *

Dans la forêt qui entourait Konoha, le groupe d'ANBU patientait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Neji les avertit :

– Chef, voilà Seji qui revient !

Shikamaru leva les yeux et aperçut son coéquipier qui sautait de branche en branche. Il était suivi de Kiba, d'Akamaru, mais également d'une autre personne. Shikamaru n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.

– Temari ! s'exclama-t-il. Que fais-tu là ?

– Je viens aider à la recherche de mon fils, répondit-elle en se dressant devant lui. Si vous êtes sur le point de le retrouver, alors je veux vous aider !

– C'est inutile, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre. Nous avons seulement besoin de Kiba.

A ces mots, il se retourna en espérant clore la discussion, mais Temari posa une main sur son épaule, le stoppant dans son geste.

– Même si tu refuses que je reste, je trouverai le moyen de vous suivre, ajouta-t-elle.

Shikamaru sourit sous son masque d'ANBU. Sa femme aurait-elle retrouvé son énergie et sa vivacité habituelle ? Il voulait y croire.

– Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, assura-t-il. Tu seras devant Kôji.

Temari accepta et se mit en place. Puis Shikamaru se tourna vers Kiba.

– Kiba, voici l'alliance de Sakura. Nous avons besoin de toi pour retrouver sa trace.

Kiba acquiesça et prit le bijou entre ses doigts. Un instant, il l'approcha de son nez, puis le plaça sous le museau d'Akamaru.

– Tu trouves une piste ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'attente.

Pour toute réponse, le chien aboya et se mit à courir. La troupe de ninja se mit immédiatement à sa poursuite. Akamaru filait droit, sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. Un sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il y avait encore un espoir pour retrouver Sakura et Simaru.

– On se rapproche des montagnes, fit remarquer Shikamaru au bout d'un moment.

En effet, à travers les arbres de la forêt, l'ombre d'une chaîne montagneuse se dessinait, de plus en plus proche. Shikamaru jubilait intérieurement. Il les tenait, ce type qui avait enlevé son fils et, par le même coup, le traître qui avait investi Konoha. Il était sûr qu'ils étaient là, au bout du chemin.

Soudain, il y eut un cri derrière. Immédiatement, Shikamaru s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

– Kôji, que se passe-t-il ? s'écria-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

– Temari, elle vient de disparaître sous mes yeux ! répondit Neji. Byakugan !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il descendit vers les branches inférieures. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre et ils trouvèrent Temari, accrochée à une branche par la force de son bras. Elle haletait comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

– Temari ! s'exclama Shikamaru. Temari, que s'est-il passé ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. C'est venu tout à coup, une douleur à la tête…

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Temari n'avait pas de traumatisme, Tsunade l'avait elle-même vérifié. Il plissa le front et essaya de se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Il était sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose d'anormal durant la chute.

– Ça ne sent pas une odeur bizarre ? demanda tout à coup Kiba, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées..

A ces mots, Akamaru se mit à grogner. Neji leva les yeux et comprit rapidement.

– Des notes explosives ! cria-t-il. Ecartez-vous !

D'un bond, les ninjas s'écartèrent. Shikamaru prit Temari contre lui et sauta à terre. A peine avait-il touché le sol, que l'explosion rugit dans son dos.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Il était plutôt long ce chapitre ! Assez dur à mettre en place également car il se passe plusieurs choses à plusieurs endroits de Konoha. Enfin, rien d'insurmontable . J'espère qu'il vous aura autant plu que les autres. Nous voilà avec un nombre de traître réduit à quatre ! Qui a vendu ses amis au diable ? Pour quelle raison ? Ah ah, je ne vous le dirai pas ici ! xD


	10. Maudites conclusions

Chapitre 10 : Maudites conclusions

– Lei ! Lei, que fait-on ?

Shikamaru entendait à peine la voix insistante de ses coéquipiers. Il serrait Temari contre lui, les doigts crispés dans le dos de sa femme. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de savoir que tous ses compagnons étaient indemnes, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait. Shikamaru pressentait quelque chose de bien plus grave. Ses conclusions le menaient toutes vers le même point et ce qu'il venait de voir confirmait ses craintes.

Lentement, il lâcha sa femme, encore tétanisée par le choc, et l'aida à se relever.

– A votre avis, que faisaient ces explosifs ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

– C'était un piège, affirma Neji, sûr de lui. Et, étant donné les circonstances, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit Sakura qui l'ait tendu, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'alliance qu'on avait rendue à Sasuke.

Ce dernier grommela mais ne put protester. Il était vrai que les preuves étaient affligeantes, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de chercher une autre solution au problème.

– Pas forcément, intervint Kiba. Cela peut tout aussi bien être son agresseur.

Shikamaru se gratta la tête quelques instants. Les hypothèses de ses coéquipiers étaient très tentantes, comparées à la sienne. Il aurait aimé y croire mais, après ce qui venait de se produire, c'était impossible.

– Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

– Seize heures passées, répondit l'un des ANBU.

– Alors rentrons. Je vais faire notre rapport à Maître Tsunade.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas normal que Shikamaru arrête les recherches aussi vite. Peu importe par qui avait été posé le piège, ils auraient dû continuer les recherches. Ils avaient une piste et ne pouvaient pas la lâcher. Cependant, Sasuke savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait prendre aucune décision. Il était totalement impuissant.

Les autres également semblaient vouloir protester, mais un ordre du chef d'équipe n'était pas discutable et ils se résignèrent à retourner à Konoha. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Sasuke quitta le groupe et se dirigea vers l'Académie. Il était temps d'aller chercher ses fils qui devaient sans doute l'attendre avec Iruka.

Il fut étonné, en entrant dans la salle de classe, d'entendre résonner un rire familier. Sasuke aperçut alors Kakashi, entouré de Tuwe et de Matsuo.

– Oui, j'ai le Sharingan, affirmait Kakashi. Mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que votre père. Tenez, regardez qui voilà !

Levant les yeux, les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers leur père. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire et les prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais remercié Sakura pour les deux fils qu'elle lui avait donnés mais lui en était réellement reconnaissant. Il savait que, sans elle, reconstruire le clan Uchiwa aurait été impossible. Cependant, Sasuke était fait d'un orgueil digne de sa famille et n'avait pas adressé le moindre signe tendre à sa femme. A présent qu'elle avait disparue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter.

– Tu as retrouvé Maman ? demanda Matsuo.

– Pas encore, répondit Sasuke en cachant son inquiétude. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons trouvé une piste.

– Ah oui ? Intéressant, fit remarquer Kakashi en approchant.

Sasuke se releva et, devinant que son ancien professeur désirait lui parler, il demanda à ses fils de sortir quelques minutes.

– Surtout, vous ne vous éloignez pas et vous appelez au moindre problème, c'est compris ?

– Oui, Papa ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Puis ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce. Sasuke se retourna vers Kakashi et sortit de sa poche l'alliance de Sakura.

– Nous avons trouvé ceci dans la forêt.

Intrigué, Kakashi prit l'anneau et l'examina de plus près.

– Nous avons suivi l'odeur grâce à Akamaru, mais nous sommes tombés dans un piège explosif, expliqua Sasuke. Du coup, certains pensent que Sakura est la traîtresse et que c'est elle qui nous y a attirés grâce à sa bague.

– C'est ridicule ! commenta Kakashi. Sakura n'aurait jamais permis qu'on attaque sa propre fille.

– C'est ce que je pense aussi. D'ailleurs, Sakura est bien trop gentille pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. C'est pour ça qu'elle est devenue ninja médecin.

– Ah, tu t'en es rendu compte ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant le ton sarcastique de son ancien instructeur. Pourquoi cette remarque ? Cependant, Kakashi n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'observer l'anneau.

– Sakura devait être en bien mauvaise posture pour abandonner ainsi son bien le plus précieux, conclut-il en lui rendant la bague.

– Son bien le plus précieux ? répéta Sasuke.

– Oui, ce pourquoi elle s'est battue. C'était son rêve de posséder cette bague. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Le jour où je vous ai demandé, à Sakura, Naruto et toi, de me parler de vos projets ?

– Oh si, bien sûr, je m'en souviens, mais Sakura n'avait que douze ans !

– Effectivement. Et tu lui as passé la bague au doigt alors qu'elle avait vingt-deux ans. Elle a donc gardé ce projet au fond d'elle durant dix années. Moi non plus, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais pensé à tout cela. Lorsque Sakura avait douze ans, il la considérait comme superficielle et immature. Certes, il avait fini par l'apprécier, mais sans plus. Il ne pensait pas que, quand Sakura avait accepté de l'épouser, elle avait gardé durant toutes ces années son amour pour lui.

– Tu sais, Sasuke, chaque personne a un but ultime, un rêve dans sa vie, reprit Kakashi. Et, une fois qu'il l'a atteint, il peut se considérer heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ton but a été de reconstruire le clan Uchiwa et, à présent que tu y es arrivé, es-tu heureux, Sasuke ?

Sasuke hésita un instant. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler très ouvertement. Finalement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte derrière laquelle il devinait ses deux fils et répondit :

– Oui, je suis heureux. J'ai à nouveau une famille.

– Tu vois, Sasuke. Et c'est pour cela que Naruto continue à se battre pour devenir Hokage. Parce que c'est son rêve. Et quel était le rêve de Sakura ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Kakashi, comprenant soudain où il voulait en venir.

– De m'épouser, répondit-il d'une voix troublée.

– Oui, parce que le mariage est en principe une preuve d'amour, Sasuke.

Sasuke acquiesça. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que lui disait Kakashi. Il l'accusait d'avoir gâché le rêve de Sakura. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que sa femme lui avait consacré sa vie entière ? Elle cachait trop bien son jeu.

Finalement, Sasuke se retourna, encore perturbé par la conversation, mais, avant de sortir, il ajouta :

– Kakashi, ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas Sakura que je la déteste, bien au contraire. Je lui dois en partie la reconstruction de mon clan.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le lui dire ?

Sasuke sortit sans répondre. Kakashi le regarda faire en espérant que cette conversation l'avait touché. Il s'était toujours inquiété pour son ancienne élève. Il savait que Sakura avait été affaiblie psychologiquement par la trahison de Sasuke. Il l'avait vue ensuite se renforcer au fil des années mais avait toujours douté de son bonheur. Cependant, peut-être que Sasuke était lui-même en train de changer.

* * *

Dans le bureau de la Hokage, le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que Shikamaru se faisait passer un sacré savon.

– Comment ça vous n'avez pas continué les recherches ? s'exclama Tsunade en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

– J'avais peur qu'il y ait d'autres pièges, expliqua Shikamaru. J'aimerais que nous y retournions demain avec une équipe spéciale pour les détecter.

Un peu en retrait, Kiba fit la moue mais ne dit rien. Les explications du chef de mission ne lui paraissaient pas très convaincantes. Pourquoi avait-il subitement décidé de faire demi-tour ? Il ne voyait toujours aucune raison. Ils auraient dû insister, puisqu'ils avaient une piste.

– Très bien, et maintenant tu m'expliques comment on va retrouver l'odeur de Sakura ? répliqua Tsunade en tentant de maîtriser sa colère. Elle ne va peut-être pas nous attendre toute la nuit, tu es au courant ? S'il pleut, ce sera fichu !

Shikamaru, toujours dissimulé par son masque d'ANBU, ne broncha pas. Il demeura muet et baissa les yeux devant sa supérieure. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose clochait.

– Lei, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

– Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Maître Tsunade. Nous suivions l'odeur de Sakura grâce à Akamaru et nous avons été pris dans un piège de notes explosives.

Tsunade soupira. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle espérait, mais elle devait s'en contenter.

– Bon, et qu'est-ce que vous en déduisez ?

– Kôji pense que Sakura a laissé son anneau et ensuite installé les notes pour nous piéger.

– Mais il est très possible que ce soit notre agresseur lui-même qui l'ait fait, ajouta Kiba.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lei ? insista Tsunade.

Shikamaru hésita avant de répondre :

– Je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Sakura n'aurait jamais trahi notre village.

– Oui, je pense la même chose, confirma Tsunade. Mais c'est sans doute quelqu'un de très proche qui nous a trahis, alors n'écartez pas cette hypothèse. Bon, Hinata, qu'est-ce que l'enquête a donné ?

Hinata, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse à côté de Kiba, s'avança d'un pas pour parler.

– En prenant les ninjas de notre génération, nous avons pu éliminer Lee de la liste des suspects puisqu'il est en mission depuis deux jours avec son groupe. Neji était avec l'équipe de recherche lorsque Ayumi a été agressée mais, s'il n'est qu'un simple informateur, il lui suffisait d'avoir un peu espionné Ayumi pour savoir quelles étaient ses habitudes. Shino était en mission depuis plus d'une semaine lors de l'agression d'Ino, nous l'avons donc écarté des suspects. Il reste Chôji qui est actuellement avec Ino et Sakura qui a disparu. Je n'ai pas encore pu lui demander son emploi du temps.

– Et Naruto ? demanda Tsunade.

– Naruto ? répéta Hinata, affolée. Mais enfin, Naruto n'aurait jamais…

– Je ne veux aucune exception de faite, insista Tsunade. Tu devras mener ton enquête sur Naruto comme sur les autres. En plus, je te ferai remarquer que Naruto connaît la maison des Inuzuka, savait que Simaru était chez vous et connaissait suffisamment bien les Uchiwa pour savoir que Ayumi s'entraînait souvent au lac. Il est de ce fait un suspect très important !

– C'est impossible ! protesta Hinata. Naruto a des valeurs, il a un cœur d'or, jamais il n'aurait trahi les siens ! Il aime tellement Konoha, vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer ! Et ses amis comptent énormément pour lui !

La voix de Hinata se brisa sous l'émotion. Elle se sentit s'effondrer, mais Kiba la retint.

– Hinata, nous connaissons tous Naruto, déclara Tsunade d'un ton calme. Mais comprends bien que n'importe qui peut nous avoir trahi. Même Naruto !

Hinata releva la tête, sans doute effrayée. Elle aimait Naruto pour sa sincérité, pour sa gentillesse, pour sa franchise et pour les valeurs morales qu'il tentait de divulguer autour de lui. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais trahi le village, mais les ordres de la Hokage ne se discutaient pas et elle se contenta donc d'acquiescer.

– Bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, annonça Tsunade. Lei, l'équipe que tu demandes sera prête demain à huit heures, alors, cette fois-ci, fais-moi le plaisir d'aller jusqu'au bout !

Shikamaru hocha la tête avant de sortir, suivi de Kiba et de Hinata. Bien trop préoccupé pour répondre à leurs regards interrogatifs, il quitta la tour et rentra chez lui.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison, il remarqua immédiatement Temari, assise sur le canapé. Il était six heures et le jour déclinait à peine. Cependant, la maison était sombre et les rideaux tirés, comme si la disparition de Simaru avait jeté un voile sur les lieux.

Lentement, Shikamaru retira son masque, le posa sur un meuble et vint s'asseoir en face de Temari. Cette dernière leva à peine les yeux à son arrivée. Tout était devenu morne, ennuyeux et épuisant. C'était ce que Shikamaru put lire dans son simple regard. Finalement, il prit ses mains dans les siennes, signifiant qu'il devait lui parler.

– Temari…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, attendant la suite.

– Tu sais, commença Shikamaru d'un ton triste, il y a des gens qui envient mon QI. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, j'ai un bon esprit de déduction. Il y en a qui pensent que c'est un don. Et puis, aujourd'hui, je me demande si ce n'est pas une malédiction.

Temari fronça les sourcils, sans doute inquiète à cause de ces propos.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

Shikamaru resserra l'étreinte de ses mains. Il tremblait légèrement. Il avait mal en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire mais avait besoin de tout sortir. Depuis qu'il avait compris, il attendait de se confier à sa femme avec autant d'appréhension que d'impatience et de tristesse.

– Je vais tout t'expliquer, Tema, lâcha-t-il finalement. J'ai tout compris. J'ai compris comment notre criminel a pu d'abord s'attaquer à Ino, ensuite enlever Simaru, attaquer Ayumi et enfin enlever Sakura après avoir assommé trois jônins expérimentées.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Temari. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Maître Tsunade ?

– Parce que j'aimerais d'abord t'expliquer ma théorie et voir ce que tu en penses.

Temari hocha la tête, comprenant sans doute que Shikamaru avait rarement été aussi sérieux.

– Notre criminel a bel et bien utilisé un traître, commença-t-il. Un traître qui nous est très proche. Ce traître lui a révélé l'emplacement de la maison des Inuzuka, a réussi à savoir que Simaru était chez les Uzumaki, s'est renseigné sur l'emploi du temps d'Ayumi et a ensuite aidé l'agresseur à abattre deux jônins.

– Quoi ? Nous étions trois face à l'agresseur, fit remarquer Temari. Pourquoi deux jônins ?

Shikamaru se leva en serrant les poings. Il lui fallait tout son courage pour dévoiler la vérité qu'il avait tenté de repousser, même si elle s'était faite de plus en plus limpide dans son esprit.

– Tout simplement parce que Sakura et Tenten se sont battues toutes les deux et que, toi, tu t'es battue contre elles !

Temari écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Shikamaru l'accusait d'avoir trahi Konoha ? Mais comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Ils étaient mariés depuis quatorze ans !

– Mais, enfin, balbutia-t-elle, Shikamaru, tu ne penses pas vraiment que c'est moi qui…

– Oh si, je le pense, insista-t-il. Tu es arrivée en retard le jour de ton retour parce que tu as pris le temps d'expliquer au criminel où était située la maison des Inuzuka. Tu as su que Simaru était chez les Uzumaki parce que c'est ton propre fils ! Tu as pu savoir où était Ayumi puisque tu étais chez les Uchiwa un peu avant l'agression ! Et, enfin, tu as aidé le criminel en assommant Tenten !

– Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? protesta Temari d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai même pas de souvenir de ce combat…

– Evidemment ! la coupa Shikamaru, fou de colère. Ça t'arrangeait bien d'être amnésique ! Comme ça, on ne te demandait pas ta version du combat ! Après tout, personne n'aurait compris que la puissante Temari se fasse simplement assommée ! Mais la vérité est que tu as joué la comédie depuis le début !

A présent, Temari paraissait tétanisée. Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter la colère de Shikamaru. Il hurlait ses accusations, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il finit par prendre le poignet de sa femme et, avec une force redoutable, l'obligea à se lever.

– Et c'est pour ça, acheva-t-il, que tu te fais distante depuis ton retour. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu regrettes ou parce que tu as besoin d'envoyer des messages à ton associé, mais je m'en fous ! Temari, tu as peut-être pu tromper tout le monde, mais ce petit jeu ne prend plus avec moi !

Il se tut, essoufflé par l'effort qu'il lui avait fallu pour proférer ces accusations. Il n'avait jamais pensé en arriver là. A présent, il tenait Temari contre lui, par la force de son bras, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

Les yeux de Temari se firent d'abord implorants, puis tristes. Elle finit par laisser les larmes couler, mais cela n'attendrit pas le cœur de Shikamaru. Finalement, il la repoussa et elle tomba sur le canapé.

– A présent, Temari, essaye donc de me prouver que j'ai tort, lui ordonna-t-il. Vas-y, je n'attends que ça.

Shikamaru ne mentait pas. Il espérait de tout son cœur s'être trompé quelque part. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que sa femme, celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, celle à qui il aurait pu confier sa vie, puisse être le fameux traître qui avait fait le malheur de plusieurs familles du village. Lorsqu'il l'avait connue, elle était sincère et même très directe. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle ait pu changer. C'était trop dur.

* * *

Quand Sakura se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il lui fallut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser qu'elle ne dormait plus. En effet, l'endroit où elle se trouvait était si noir qu'elle ne faisait aucune différence, que ses yeux soient fermés ou ouverts.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête, espérant apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur, mais il n'y avait que du noir autour d'elle, comme si elle avait été plongée dans le néant. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était assise et qu'elle sentait quelque chose de droit et de dur dans son dos. Elle voulut bouger les bras, mais quelque chose l'enserrait.

_Ça y est, je suis dans la cachette de l'agresseur d'Ayumi, _songea-t-elle. _Je ne vois rien et je ne peux même pas bouger. Je dois être attachée. Il faut que je me libère !_

Cette résolution prise, Sakura commença à s'agiter, mais à peine s'était-elle écartée un tant soit peu du poteau qu'elle cria de douleur. Une décharge électrique venait de lui parcourir tout le corps.

– Vous ne devriez pas vous agiter.

Sakura se figea, surprise. Il faisait si noir dans cet endroit qu'elle n'avait même pas imaginé qu'elle puisse ne pas être seule. La voix qu'elle venait d'entendre était faible mais lui semblait vaguement familière.

– Je ne sais pas comment sont faits vos liens, mais les miens aspirent le chakra au moindre geste. Alors, tenez-vous tranquille et vous pourrez peut-être espérer qu'on vienne un jour vous délivrer.

Sakura secoua la tête. Cette voix, elle était à présent sûre de la connaître. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Avait-on enlevé cette personne en même temps qu'elle ? Il fallait croire que oui. Sakura ne put résister longtemps à la curiosité et demanda :

– Temari ?

Il lui sembla alors que la femme à côté d'elle bougeait dans l'ombre. Sans doute essayait-elle de l'apercevoir, mais le noir était impénétrable.

– Sakura ? répondit-elle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court à mon goût. Enfin, pour me rattraper, je le poste un jour en avance et, en plus, le prochain sera plus long . Ah, j'ai peut-être coupé au mauvais moment... (ça fait deux jours que j'y réfléchis et je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'avoir trouvé la solution idéale). Enfin, je pense que cette solution-là est quand même la meilleure.

Alors, où est le vrai, où est le faux? Sakura a-t-elle affaire à une illusion? Comment Temari pourrait-elle être la traîtresse? Shikamaru a-t-il raison (des fois que le génie se trompe...)? La suite sera la semaine prochaine dans le chapitre 11 ;).

En tout cas, un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, vos encouragements et commentaires font chaud au coeur.


	11. Combat nocturne

Chapitre 11: Combat nocturne

Le silence commençait à devenir lourd dans la maison des Nara. Shikamaru, toujours sûr de ses conclusions, fixait sa femme d'un regard dur. Celle-ci, assise sur le canapé, paraissait complètement désemparée.

– Shikamaru… , murmura-t-elle.

Il lui adressa à peine un regard mais put constater qu'elle était en pleurs.

– Je… je sais que tout m'accuse, vu comme ça, mais je te jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça… Si… si je suis arrivée en retard, c'est parce que je ne me sentais pas bien… Et puis… même si j'étais chez les Uchiwa, comment aurais-je pu prévenir qui que ce soit? Je n'ai pas quitté Sakura.

Ces arguments, aussi valables pouvaient-ils paraître, n'ébranlèrent pas les convictions de Shikamaru. Plus il attendait, plus il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Alors, lentement, Temari se leva en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il la regarda faire sans réagir.

– Mais tu n'es évidemment pas obligé de me croire, ajouta-t-elle. Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais rentrer à Suna. Ça vaudra mieux pour un moment.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir, mais Shikamaru attrapa son poignet.

– Non, attends Tema. Je te crois.

Elle se retourna, perplexe. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'argumenter davantage, Shikamaru la croyait. Etait-ce vraiment possible ?

– Viens, reste, je t'en prie, Tema, insista-t-il.

Ne pouvant refuser, Temari revint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Shikamaru se mit près d'elle et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

– Regarde ce qu'on est devenu, lâcha-t-il d'un ton désespéré. On s'est éloigné au point d'envisager de nous séparer.

Temari ne sut que répondre à ces paroles. Shikamaru garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendred'une voix un peu plus enjouée :

– Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

– Oh oui, bien sûr, assura Temari avec un sourire nostalgique. C'était lors de l'examen chûnin. Tu m'avais fait une sacrée démonstration de stratégie !

– Oui, mais je t'avais laissée gagner !

Temari se mit à rire. Shikamaru sourit en l'observant.

– C'est tellement connu à présent qu'il suffit d'aller à Suna ou à Konoha pour en entendre parler, fit-il remarquer.

Il avait ajouté cela d'un ton beaucoup moins amusé. Temari fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

– Tu te souviens aussi de la première fois où j'ai pleuré devant toi ? demanda-t-il subitement.

– Oui, évidemment, répondit Temari. A notre mariage.

Shikamaru leva imperceptiblement la tête et une lueur de satisfaction passa dans ses yeux bruns. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Temari ne comprit pas immédiatement et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il se tourna vers elle, la plaqua contre le canapé et pointa un kunai sous sa gorge.

– Mauvaise réponse, Mademoiselle, déclara-t-il avec une colère contrôlée. Je savais bien que Temari n'aurait jamais trahi le village! Maintenant, montre-moi qui tu es réellement !

Il jubilait. Enfin, il connaissait la vérité. Cette Temari n'était pas la sienne, c'était un imposteur. Il la tenait à sa merci, plaquée contre le canapé, un kunai sous la gorge. Elle n'avait pas de moyen de s'enfuir.

– Alors, belle imitation, qui es-tu réellement ? insista-t-il.

– Tu es complètement fou, Shikamaru ! s'exclama Temari. C'est moi, Tema ! Enfin, tu as pleuré le jour de notre mariage, je n'ai pas dit de bêtise !

– Si, tu as dit une bêtise ! La première fois que j'ai pleuré devant Temari est le jour où elle m'a sauvée ! C'était ma première mission en tant que chûnin ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, la véritable Temari a toujours tout fait pour me le rappeler !

Alors, Temari eut un sourire légèrement sadique, comme si la situation l'amusait, un sourire qui ne correspondait pas à son visage. Ses quatre couettes blondes se fondirent en une chevelure noire, ses yeux verts virèrent au brun et son teint pâlit jusqu'à devenir blême.

– Bien joué, petit, susurra la femme à l'oreille de Shikamaru, mais j'ai tout de même pu vous tromper durant une semaine.

– Une pro du Genjutsu, hein ? fit-il remarquer en se retenant de lui trancher la gorge.

– Pas seulement, rétorqua-t-elle.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu voir quoique ce soit, Shikamaru reçut violent un coup dans le ventre et se vit projeté contre le mur du salon. Il demeura sonné durant plus d'une seconde à cause du choc. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu réussir un tel coup sans bouger ? Shikamaru baissa les yeux pour voir une marque noire sur son ventre. Alors qu'il se remettait de l'impact, la femme se releva, satisfaite.

– C'est tragique, mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre, cela contrarierait mes plans.

Shikamaru ne fit pas attention à cette menace.

– Où sont Temari et Simaru? demanda-t-il, enragé de ne pas avoir découvert la vérité plus tôt.

– Mais enfin, que veux-tu qu'on en fasse? rétorqua la femme d'un air faussement étonné. Ils sont dans l'autre monde depuis un moment!

Shikamaru se figea à ces mots. Que venait-elle de dire ? Simaru et Temari seraient morts ? Comment était-ce possible ? Durant toute la période de ses recherches, il avait rejeté avec force cette hypothèse. Il n'imaginait pas la vie sans sa femme ni son fils. Que deviendrait-il sans eux ? Il n'aurait plus aucune raison d'exister.

– Tu mens ! s'écria-t-il. Tu mens, enfoirée !

– Ah oui, tu crois ? répliqua la femme d'un ton sarcastique. De toute façon, même s'ils étaient encore en vie, tu ne pourrais pas les sauver !

– Tu mens ! Je vais te tuer !

Shikamaru laissa sa colère exploser. Il se précipita sur son adversaire, décidé à la transpercer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était la tuer. La tuer pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait infligé et qu'elle continuait à lui faire. Il sentait son cœur crier toute sa haine et tout son désespoir.

C'était sans doute la première fois que Shikamaru attaquait sans réfléchir. Son adversaire esquiva le coup d'un simple geste et le fit tomber à terre. Alors qu'il voulait lui en donner un deuxième, elle le poussa contre le mur avec force et lui envoya un projectile.

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup. Un corps froid s'enfonça dans sa chair avec une aisance déconcertante. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'arme n'était pas un kunai ordinaire. Il était entièrement constitué de chakra. Cette vision lui rappela horriblement son affrontement avec Ichiko.

Se retenant de crier, il fixa son adversaire. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser guider par sa colère. Si elle avait dit tout cela, ce n'était que pour l'énerver.C'était trop bête, il aurait dû s'en douter. Décidé à ne pas commettre une deuxième fois la même erreur, il retira le kunai de chakra, ce qui lui brûla les doigts l'espace d'un instant, et plaqua sa main contre sa hanche. Le sang coulait déjà contre sa paume.

Aussitôt, la femme repassa à l'attaque et d'autre kunais de chakra fusèrent vers Shikamaru qui dut rouler à terre pour les esquiver. L'assaut ne s'arrêta pas là. Les armes ne se contentaient pas de filer droit, elles déviaient de leur trajectoire pour le poursuivre. Shikamaru sortit ses propres armes pour dévier les coups.

_Elle se bat comme Ichiko, sauf que cette fois les armes sont faites avec son propre chakra, c'est pour ça qu'elle les contrôle aussi bien. Et elle est encore plus rapide! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, si je ne trouve pas un endroit où me cacher._

Shikamaru jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Le mur qui séparait le salon de l'escalier allait devoir faire l'affaire. S'il parvenait à l'atteindre, il serait dans un angle mort pour son adversaire et elle ne pourrait plus diriger ses kunais à sa guise.

A peine eut-il pris cette décision que le chakra de son adversaire vint lui entailler le bras. Shikamaru jura et courut vers l'escalier. Les armes argentées le poursuivaient comme des bêtes sauvages. Elle les maîtrisait très bien et il sentit subitement une lame lui déchirer le mollet.

_Elle est douée! Bon sang, comment vais-je faire pour l'avoir ? Si elle est capable d'arrêter mon ombre, comme Ichiko, il faudra trouver autre chose._

Shikamaru se jeta dans les escaliers et se plaqua contre le mur. Là, il pouvait s'autoriser à souffler. Il entendit derrière lui la femme rire d'un air sadique.

– Alors, on se cache, poltron ? Tu me fais penser à ton fils. Lui aussi, il s'est caché pour nous échapper. Tel père, tel fils. Même la mère n'avait pas de caractère !

Shikamaru serra les dents. Il ne devait pas écouter ces paroles. Temari et Simaru étaient encore en vie, il devait y croire. Sinon, il n'aurait même plus de raison d'abattre cette femme. Il se laisserait mourir en songeant que la vie était ennuyeuse au point qu'il préférait la quitter. Cependant, l'issue du combat était loin d'être évidente. Il était déjà blessé et en mauvaise posture. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

OOO

– Sakura ! s'exclama Temari. J'aurais préféré que tu n'atterrisses pas ici.

Sakura grimaça en réentendant la voix de Temari. Elle ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi faible et cela lui faisait mal.

– Temari, depuis quand es-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'en sais rien. Des semaines, des mois, peut-être. Ils ne m'ont pas sortie d'ici depuis que je suis arrivée.

Sakura n'était plus sûre de comprendre. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir invité Temari chez elle juste avant de se faire enlever. Alors comment se faisait-il que Temari soit incapable de lui dire depuis quand elle était ici ? Cela ne pouvait pas faire plus d'une journée.

– Et comment ils ont réagi, au village, en voyant que j'avais disparu ?

Sakura se figea à cette question. Il y avait véritablement quelque chose qui clochait.

– Mais, Temari, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu étais avec moi au village juste avant que je me fasse enlevée !

– Quoi ?

Temari sembla tout à coup reprendre un peu d'énergie, mais Sakura savait très bien que c'était à cause de la colère et de la surprise mêlées.

– Alors cette garce a bel et bien pris mon apparence, grommela Temari.

– Quelle garce ?

– Celle qui m'a amenée ici. Je l'ai rencontrée en rentrant de Suna. Une femme bizarre, les cheveux noirs, le teint pâle. Elle m'a plongée dans un Genjutsu pour me faire dire où habitaient les Inuzuka. Je ne m'y attendais pas, alors je n'ai pas fait attention. Enfin, je m'en suis aperçue, malheureusement un peu trop tard. Par contre, elle n'a jamais réussi à m'avoir une seconde fois !

Sakura prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Toutes les étrangetés qui avaient eu lieu au village semblaient enfin trouver leur réponse.

– Mais, ensuite, elle t'a emmenée ici? demanda-t-elle.

– Pas vraiment. Elle a plutôt voulu m'attaquer et je l'aurais battue si son collègue ne m'avait pas surprise par derrière ! J'ai été trop bête.

Sakura avala sa salive. Si ce que disait Temari était vrai, alors cela voulait dire que, depuis une semaine, une fausse Temari les menait tous par le bout du nez. Même Shikamaru s'était laissé prendre.

– Elle est très douée, ragea Sakura. Tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu!

– Même Shikamaru ?

– Je crains bien que oui. Tu lui en veux ?

– Pff ! A quoi cela me servirait ? De toute façon, je risque de mourir très bientôt !

A ces mots, Sakura remarqua que Temari avait retrouvé sa voix faible et résignée. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état ?

– Ne dis pas ça, Tema ! s'exclama-t-elle. Shikamaru se bat pour retrouver Simaru, il finira bien par nous retrouver nous aussi ! D'ailleurs, tout le monde au village se démène pour cette affaire. Maître Tsunade en a perdu le sommeil !

– Je suis désolée, Sakura, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre la douleur physique encore très longtemps. Je n'ai pratiquement pas été nourrie depuis que je suis arrivée.

– Quoi ? Mais c'est monstrueux !

– Oh, tu sais, ils étaient prêts à me nourrir, mais en échange d'informations concernant le village. Au début, j'ai refusé. Et puis, ensuite, ils m'ont annoncé qu'ils avaient pris Simaru. Alors, j'ai commencé à répondre à leurs questions et, en échange, ils nourrissaient Simaru et me l'amenaient de temps en temps.

– Quel genre de question ?

– Oh, de tout genre. Quand as-tu rencontré ton mari ? Quels sont les membres de la famille Uchiwa ? Quel est ton comportement à l'égard des gens ? Mais bon, je ne leur ai pas toujours dit la vérité.

Temari eut un léger rire à ces mots. Elle ajouta :

– Je leur ai dit que j'étais plutôt sensible et que je perdais facilement mes moyens. Comme je me doutais qu'ils risquaient de prendre ma place, je voulais vous aider à les démasquer.

Sakura sourit à son tour. Cela expliquait le comportement étrange de la fausse Temari. Evidemment, les noms et informations de ce genre étaient aisément vérifiables, mais Temari pouvait très bien mentir sur elle-même.

– Par contre, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils le découvrent, prévint-elle. Si ça arrivait, ils seraient capables de tuer Simaru.

– Mais qui ça « ils » ?

– Jusqu'ici, ils ont toujours été deux. La femme et son collègue. Lui, je n'ai pas vu son visage parce qu'on ne voit rien dans cette pièce, mais il ne doit pas être très vieux. Par contre, il m'a l'air très fort. La fille aussi, d'ailleurs, n'est pas une débutante. C'est elle qui a fait mes liens. Elle maîtrise très bien son chakra et en fait exactement ce qu'elle veut.

Sakura soupira. Toutes ces informations n'étaient pas bonnes. Même s'ils parvenaient enfin à découvrir la supercherie, les ninjas du village auraient du fil à retordre avec ces deux-là.

OOO

Shikamaru ferma la porte à bout de souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était encore en vie. Finalement, il se laissa glisser à terre et une entaille faite dans sa cuisse saigna davantage. La douleur était intense, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. D'ailleurs, il ne fit même pas attention au sang qui coulait. Il n'avait pas les moyens de se soigner et devait absolument se débarrasser de son adversaire au plus vite. Jusque là, elle avait déjoué tous ses plans. Non seulement elle était très forte, mais, en plus, elle était loin d'être bête. Shikamaru jura en s'apercevant qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que la course contre la montre s'était arrêtée. Il la sentait, de l'autre côté de la porte et savait que ce n'était pas en s'enfermant dans la cuisine qu'il allait lui échapper. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver une idée avant que sa dernière barrière – en l'occurrence, la porte – ne cède, et il était certain que cela n'allait pas tarder. Il inspecta la pièce et une idée finit par surgir dans son esprit. C'était sa roue de secours, il devait réussir. C'était cela ou mourir.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit. Fuyuko entra dans la pièce, sûre d'y trouver sa proie. Elle allait l'écraser, ce petit Nara, aussi facilement qu'elle avait écrasé la femme du Hyûga. Cependant, elle se figea dès qu'elle fut entrée. Elle ne voyait ce type nulle part, où avait-il bien pu passer? Certainement pas très loin, puisqu'elle sentait aisément sa présence dans la pièce.

– Ah, tu joues à cache-cache, hein ? railla-t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans la cuisine. Attention, je vais te trouver !

Sûre d'elle, elle se dirigea vers un placard. D'un geste vif, elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva face à Shikamaru. Aussitôt, ses armes de chakra se jetèrent sur leur victime. Shikamaru ne cilla pas. D'un bond, il se jeta sur elle. Fuyuko en fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction. D'habitude, ses ennemis tentaient de la fuir, mais, au contraire, Shikamaru fonça et laissa l'un des kunais s'enfoncer dans ses côtes, si bien qu'il se retrouva à à peine quelques centimètres de son adversaire. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire machiavélique.

– C'est fini, mon petit, susurra-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à l'achever mais, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu exécuter un seul geste, ses membres se bloquèrent. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre avec horreur qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de réagir, mais ses muscles refusaient. Elle commença à jeter un regard paniqué à Shikamaru. Celui-ci la fixait d'un air victorieux et, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, il souriait.

– C'est toi qui as été prise dans mon piège, répliqua-t-il.

A ces mots, Fuyuko baissa les yeux. L'ombre de Shikamaru était si proche d'elle qu'elle s'était mêlée à ses pieds et il n'avait eu ainsi aucun mal à l'arrêter. Alors, c'était pour cela qu'il s'était laissé toucher. Simplement parce qu'il voulait se rapprocher pour opérer sa technique de l'ombre. Fuyuko serra les dents. Elle s'était bêtement faite avoir.

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire. A peine avait-il coincé son ennemie que la douleur reprit le dessus. Il tomba à genoux, une main plaquée sur ses plaies, le visage grimaçant de douleur. Il put voir son adversaire l'imiter à contrecoeur. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

_Je ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant. Il faut que je l'amène à Maître Tsunade !_

Shikamaru, luttant pour ne pas faiblir, commença à avancer à quatre pattes vers la porte de la cuisine. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour atteindre la poignée. Dès qu'ils furent passés dans le salon, il continua vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il relâche son attention car seule sa technique pouvait lui permettre de livrer cette femme à Tsunade.

– Tu vas crever avant même qu'on soit sorti, fit remarquer Fuyuko en le suivant malgré elle.

– C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Shikamaru.

Un instant, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il était vrai que la douleur était de plus en plus cuisante. Il voyait son propre sang s'étendre sur ses vêtements et goutter sur le sol. Il se pinça pour rester conscient. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, car il en allait de la survie de Temari et de Simaru.

Revigoré par cette pensée, Shikamaru poursuivit son chemin et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Dehors, une faible lueur naissait à l'horizon. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Leur combat avait donc duré toute la nuit.

OOO

Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait mal et se sentait courbaturée de partout mais demeurait incapable de bouger à cause des liens qui l'entravaient. Elle avait cessé depuis longtemps sa conversation avec Temari car cette dernière avait à peine la force de parler. Il était évident qu'avec deux repas en une semaine, elle avait de quoi être affaiblie. Sakura se mordit les lèvres en songeant aux sacrifices faite par son amie. Et dire qu'ils ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien à Konoha!

Alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, un bruit commença à faire trembler la pièce. Sakura sentit sa gorge se nouer. On aurait dit qu'on déplaçait un énorme rocher. Lentement, un rai de lumière apparut, puis s'agrandit. Elle se sentit obligée de fermer les yeux quelques secondes à cause du peu de clarté qui l'avait éblouie.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une ombre se tenait dans la pièce. Elle en distinguait à présent aisément les contours qui se découpaient dans la lumière. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un homme, à en voir sa posture.

Lentement, elle le vit s'approcher de Temari. Par le peu qu'elle pouvait voir, Sakura devina que cette dernière était attachée à un poteau. Elle paraissait également extrêmement maigre et ses vêtements flottaient sur elle.

– Bonjour, ma jolie, fit l'homme en lui prenant le menton.

Il lui releva la tête et Sakura aperçut alors des larmes briller sur les joues de Temari. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il était dans son rôle de faire croire qu'elle pleurait pour un rien.

– C… Comment va Simaru ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots.

– Mais très bien, assura l'homme en se penchant vers son cou. Très, très bien. Enfin, je n'en dirai pas autant de son père.

Temari se raidit immédiatement.

– Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle.

– Moi ? s'offusqua l'homme. Mais rien ! C'est ma chère collègue qui s'est chargée de lui pendant qu'il dormait !

Cette fois-ci, les pleurs de Temari redoublèrent. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ces larmes étaient vraies ou non. Malgré sa surprenante capacité à résister à la douleur, Temari n'était pas complètement insensible.

L'homme finit par la relâcher en émettant un rire satisfait. Sakura le vit alors s'approcher d'elle. Ses bras se mirent à trembler. Celui qui avait attaqué Ino, Hinata et Ayumi, qui l'avait emmenée jusqu'ici et qui avait enlevé Simaru se tenait finalement devant elle. Elle n'avait pas pensé se retrouver un jour en face de cet homme, excepté pour lui faire la peau. Or, elle était pour l'instant complètement impuissante.

– Alors, comment va Madame Uchiwa ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Sakura se raidit instinctivement. La main glacée de l'homme venait de se poser sur son cou. Il la caressait, refaisant la ligne de ses épaules, et attarda un doigt sur la courbe de sa poitrine. Sakura frémit de dégoût et commença à s'agiter, mais les liens qui l'enserraient se réchauffèrent et elle n'osa plus bouger.

– Ils sont bien ces liens, hein ? ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire dans l'ombre. Je les ai faits moi-même, tu es une privilégiée.

Sakura serra les dents pour se retenir de lui cracher à la figure. Cet homme, aussi répugnant soit-il, restait maître de la situation. Cependant, l'éclair de colère qui passa dans ses yeux verts ne lui échappa pas.

– Ah, je vois que tu m'en veux toujours pour ta fille, conclut-il d'un air faussement navré. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, tu pourras bientôt la revoir.

Sakura fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler quand elle réalisa qu'il prévoyait sans doute d'enlever Ayumi, comme il avait enlevé Simaru.

– Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux…, commença-t-elle.

– Oh là, du calme ! la coupa l'homme d'un air amusé. Je ne compte pas la retoucher, j'ai déjà pu lui parler. Et puis, Ayumi n'était qu'un message de prévention pour ton mari !

Sakura sentit alors la main de l'homme quitter son cou et passer dans ses cheveux. Brusquement, il saisit une touffe et commença à la tirer vers lui. Sakura serra les poings et se retint de gémir sous la douleur.

– La prochaine fois, nous irons tous les deux le voir et, alors, je pourrai accomplir ma vengeance ! Il sera à ma merci, le petit, quand il verra que je te tiens entre mes mains.

Sakura comprit aisément le plan. Ce type tentait mettre la main sur Sasuke en passant par elle, mais il allait être déçu, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas tous les détails.

– Ça ne servira à rien, répliqua-t-elle en tentant d'oublier la main qui lui tirait les cheveux. Sasuke ne m'aime pas !

Ces paroles semblèrent troubler l'homme. Un instant, il fouilla le regard de Sakura, sans doute pour y chercher la vérité. Finalement, il approcha encore son visage du sien.

– C'est ce qu'on verra ! rétorqua-t-il.

Puis il la relâcha brusquement. Sakura se sentit soulagée en le voyant sortir de la pièce et refermer ce qui servait de porte derrière lui. Elle ne supportait pas ce type.

– C'est vrai Sakura ?

Sakura tourna la tête en entendant la voix faible de Temari. Les pleurs de cette dernière s'étaient calmés.

– Quoi donc ?

– Que Sasuke ne t'aime pas.

Sakura baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir été découverte. Lorsqu'elle avait avoué la vérité, elle en avait oublié la présence de son amie.

– Oui, mais ne le répète à personne, s'il te plaît. Il ne faut pas que les enfants sachent.

– Oui, évidemment.

Sakura se sentit rassurée. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Temari, elle ne dirait rien. Encore fallait-il que quelqu'un vienne les délivrer. Elle l'avait à peine aperçue lorsque la lumière était entrée dans la pièce, mais Sakura avait deviné que l'ancienne ninja de Suna puisait dans ses dernières forces pour tenir.

OOO

Shikamaru ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Tout était brouillé autour de lui et il ne voyait rien, mis à part du blanc. Il y en avait partout: au-dessus, en dessous et sur les côtés. Cela en devenait éblouissant. Puis, lentement, sa vue se précisa. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était dans une pièce carrée, allongé sur un lit. Le décor lui semblait familier.

– Ah, te voilà réveillé !

Shikamaru tourna la tête et reconnut Shizune qui entrait dans sa chambre, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Il était donc à l'hôpital ? Mais que faisait-il là ? Alors qu'elle s'approchait pour vérifier sa tension, il ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements.

– Temari, Simaru, murmura-t-il. Merde, la fille !

Se rappelant soudainement son combat, il se redressa sur son lit mais ne resta pas plus d'une seconde assis. Une vive douleur dans les côtes le cloua sur place, si bien qu'il dut se rallonger.

– Doucement ! s'exclama Shizune. Shikamaru, tu as subi de graves blessures et, si tu bouges trop, tes cicatrices risquent de se rouvrir !

Shikamaru jura et attrapa la main de Shizune. Celle-ci, surprise, le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Shizune, où est-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

– Mais qui ça ?

– La fille ! La fille que j'avais immobilisée !

– Ah, elle ? Dans la prison temporaire, au bas de la tour de Maître Hokage. On attendait tes explications pour savoir ce qu'on devait en faire.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient donc capturé celle qui se faisait passer pour Temari? Pourtant, il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir ramenée. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était une longue errance dans Konoha avant qu'il ne tombe à cause de la douleur.

– Une chance que Sasuke soit tombé sur toi, ajouta Shizune en vérifiant la perfusion. Sinon, elle aurait pu profiter de ta faiblesse pour s'échapper et t'achever.

– Sasuke ? s'étonna Shikamaru. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

– Tu pourras lui poser la question, il attendait que tu sois réveillé pour te parler.

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Il ne devait pas être plus de six heures du matin lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à sortir de chez lui, la traîtresse rattachée à lui grâce à son ombre. Il savait que Sasuke n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit le matin mais, tout de même, il trouvait cela tôt pour se promener dans les rues de Konoha.

– Bon, tu as l'air de bien te remettre, annonça Shizune au bout de quelques minutes. Tu es receveur universel, c'est une chance ! Ah, et tu pourras remercier Hinata pour son don du sang.

– Don du sang ? répéta Shikamaru, perplexe. Mais… Pourquoi Hinata ?

– C'est elle qui a insisté, sans doute parce qu'elle se sent toujours coupable pour Simaru.

Shikamaru soupira et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Décidément, Hinata était bien trop sensible à son goût. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer car elle l'avait beaucoup aidé sur ce coup-là.

– Bon, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, expliqua Shizune en s'asseyant près du lit. D'abord, qui est cette femmeque tu traînais derrière toi ce matin ?

– Je ne connais pas son nom, répondit Shikamaru, mais elle est une maîtresse du Genjutsu. Elle s'est faite passée pour Temari durant une semaine. C'est elle la traîtresse qui délivrait des infos sur le village à l'ennemi.

Shizune acquiesça, blême à cause de la nouvelle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un tel stratagème soit mis en place.

– Bon et comment combat-elle ?

– Pas tant de Genjutsu que ça, même si on pourrait s'y attendre. Elle utilise son chakra pour se défendre et attaquer. Je dois avouer que c'est assez impressionnant.

– Elle a beaucoup de talent ?

– Je te rappelle qu'elle a failli me tuer, Shizune.

Shizune acquiesça avec gravité et se leva, satisfaite de ces réponses.

– Bon, je vais informer Maître Tsunade. En tout cas, interdiction de te lever pour l'instant. Tes blessures risqueraient de se rouvrir. Par contre, tu as le droit à de la visite.

Puis elle s'approcha de la porte et appela Sasuke. Celui-ci entra, juste après l'avoir laissée sortir.

– Salut, vieux, fit Shikamaru.

– 'Lut. Je vois que tu as un peu récupéré.

– Ouais, je te dois une fière chandelle, pour le coup. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais dehors à une heure pareille ? T'as laissé tes fils seuls chez toi, en plus ?

– Non, Kakashi est passé tôt ce matin pour me proposer de les garder pour la journée.

– Sympa de sa part.

– Il fait ça pour Sakura, je pense.

– Ouais, enfin ça m'explique toujours pas ce que tu foutais dehors au lever du soleil.

Sasuke soupira et baissa la tête, comme si la question le dérangeait. Finalement, il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit.

– Je ne pouvais pas dormir, avoua-t-il.

Shikamaru se redressa, sans doute à cause de l'étonnement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke préoccupé.

– Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiétais pour Sakura ? demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

_Peut-être que finalement elle ne lui est pas complètement indifférente… Faut dire aussi qu'après douze ans de vie commune, il était temps !_

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait troublé par cette question et hésitait à se confier à Shikamaru.Les deux hommes n'étaient pas meilleurs amis du monde mais avaient chacun leur respect pour l'autre.

– Il se pourrait bien, admit-il. Sans elle, je crains que les enfants ne soient un peu perdus.

_Ben voyons, il rejette la faute sur les enfants. Il fallait s'y attendre !_

– Oui, Sakura m'a l'air d'être une mère très bien, avoua Shikamaru.

– Elle l'est. C'est pour cela que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la traîtresse. C'est impossible.

Shikamaru soupira et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Rester sur les coudes le fatiguait.

– Oui, moi aussi c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, approuva-t-il. Sakura est bien trop aimante avec ses enfants pour livrer sa propre fille. Certes, elle était sans doute très bien placée pour nous trahir puisqu'elle savait où était la maison des Inuzuka, où se trouvait Simaru, l'emploi du temps d'Ayumi et aurait pu aisément aider l'agresseur lorsqu'il est venu chez vous et s'enfuir avec lui après avoir assommé ses coéquipières. Mais, maintenant, je suis sûr et certain que ce n'est pas elle.

– Ah oui? C'est la fille que j'ai retrouvée à côté de toi qui t'as appris du nouveau ? demanda Sasuke, très intéressé.

– Un peu, oui! Sasuke, c'est elle la traîtresse !

Sasuke faillit sursauter mais se contenta de s'agripper au drap.

– Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais elle n'est même pas d'ici !

– Non, et elle s'est bien jouée de nous, la garce ! Elle a pris la place de Temari pendant une semaine !

Sasuke devint blême. Comment était-ce possible ? Un Genjutsu normal aurait dû être décelé bien plus tôt. Il fallait croire que cette fille était vraiment forte.

– Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda-t-il. Pourtant, ce n'était pas évident d'accuser ta propre femme…

– Oui, c'est vrai, admit Shikamaru, en se rappelant qu'il avait au début réellement cru avoir Temari devant lui. Mais, hier, c'est elle qui a posé les notes explosives. Elle les a mises pendant sa chute et elle a posé la dernière quand je suis arrivé près d'elle. C'était très habile, car j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de comprendre.

Sasuke acquiesça, impressionné par ce qui venait de lui être dit. Shikamaru avait dû faire preuve d'une grande force pour accepter que celle qu'il aimait puisse être la traîtresse. Heureusement, il s'était avéré qu'elle n'était qu'un imposteur. Par contre, cela signifiait que Temari avait réellement disparu.

– A ton avis, ils ont emmené Simaru, Temari et Sakura au même endroit ? demanda-t-il.

– Je n'en suis pas sûr, avoua Shikamaru. Il faudra lui poser la question. Il est vrai qu'utiliser plusieurs cachettes différentes est plus risqué mais les séparer évite qu'on les retrouve tous d'un coup.

– Encore faudrait-il qu'on trouve leur cachette… J'y vais !

Sasuke tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'un air plus déterminé que jamais. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et l'appela, se doutant de ce qu'il risquait de faire, mais il fit mine de ne pas entendre et sortit.

– Galère ! jura Shikamaru. S'il sort sans autorisation, il va avoir les ANBU au cul, cet idiot !

Voulant rattraper son ami qui, il le sentait, allait faire une bêtise, il tenta de se relever, mais ses blessures le clouèrent sur place. Il serra les dents pour ne pas jurer à nouveau. Finalement, il aperçut la petite sonnette près de son lit et décida de l'utiliser. Il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que Shizune ne se présente enfin.

– Qu'il y a-t-il, Shikamaru ? Si tu veux sortir, sache qu'il n'en est pas question !

– C'est pas ça, maugréa-t-il. Il faut prévenir Maître Tsunade : Sasuke est sur le point de se tirer !

Shizune écarquilla les yeux, sans doute plus par peur que par surprise.

– Co… Comment ça ? Mais il veut la prison à perpétuité ?

– Non, cet idiot veut sauver Sakura ! Grouille-toi un peu, il doit déjà être auprès de celle qui m'a attaqué !

Shizune acquiesça avec gravité et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Shikamaru, agacé par son impuissance, se laissa retomber dans son lit et soupira.

OOO

**Note de l'auteur : **Enfin, je suis en vacances ! Hé, hé, je suis très contente. Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire alors passons.

Bon, félicitations à ceux qui avaient deviné la trahison de Temari et, surtout, qu'elle avait été remplacée par un imposteur. Vous avez peut-être l'impression que je coupe en plein milieu d'une nouvelle action, mais la suite est réservée au chapitre suivant . Allez, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et au prochain chapitre, lecteurs de mon coeur ! (Moi et mes expressions débiles... y a de quoi écrire un livre !).


	12. Fuyuko

Chapitre 12 : Fuyuko

Tsunade resta quelques secondes interdite. Dans son bureau, Hinata, Kiba et Neji n'osaient plus dire un mot, attendant que sa colère éclate. Shizune recula d'un pas par simple précaution. Finalement, Tsunade bondit sur ses pieds et s'écria :

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

– Sasuke Uchiwa est sans doute parti délivrer Sakura, Temari et Simaru, répéta Shizune, tremblante comme une feuille.

Tsunade jura et, sous les regards pétrifiés des autres ninjas, sortit de son bureau.

– Suivez-moi, on va à la prison de la miss que Shikamaru nous a capturée ! ordonna-t-elle.

Kiba, Hinata et Neji sortirent sans un mot. Shizune les regarda en leur souhaitant bonne chance avant de s'éclipser à son tour pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

Folle de rage, Tsunade les conduisit vers le sous-sol de la tour. Au bout d'un couloir gris, une porte blindée leur faisait face, gardée par deux ninjas. Tsunade jura en les voyant à terre, sans doute assommés.

– Merde, Sasuke va m'entendre ! jura-t-elle.

Hinata, toujours inquiète pour les autres, se précipita vers l'un des gardes et lui releva la tête. Elle soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant de la cause de son inconscience.

– Ils ont été endormis, expliqua-t-elle en se relevant.

Tsunade acquiesça et poussa les deux battants de la porte. Il était temps de tirer les choses au clair, mais, quand elle eut fait deux pas dans la pièce, elle sursauta en s'apercevant du spectacle. A à peine deux mètres d'elle, Sasuke défoulait sa rage sur la prisonnière. Cette dernière, attachée à une chaise par des liens métalliques, recevait les gifles sans un seul cri de douleur. Tsunade crut même discerner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-elle. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Kiba se précipita sur lui et lui saisit les bras pour l'empêcher de continuer. Bizarrement, Sasuke ne chercha pas à se débattre mais fixa la prisonnière comme s'il allait la tuer.

– Laissez-moi faire ! s'écria-t-il. Espèce de salope, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

– Sasuke ! intervint Tsunade. Tu n'es déjà pas dans la meilleure des positions, alors je te conseille de te calmer !

– Elle a dit… elle a dit qu'il avait profité de Sakura ! Je vais la tuer ! Et je vais le tuer, lui aussi !

Tsunade se mordit les lèvres en espérant que ces paroles n'étaient que mensonges. Puis, déterminée à se faire entendre, elle asséna une claque à Sasuke. La douleur eut pour effet de le calmer et il fixa son Hokage, mi-surpris, mi-agacé.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de la tuer, reprit celle-ci en croisant les bras. D'après Shikamaru, elle est la fameuse traîtresse et est donc une aide précieuse pour nos recherches !

La femme émit un léger rire à ces paroles, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter davantage Sasuke. Cependant, celui-ci se dégagea de l'emprise de Kiba et s'éloigna d'elle, comme pour marquer un semblant d'indifférence.

– Bien, et peux-tu me dire ce que signifient les deux gardes endormis devant la porte ?

Sasuke baissa la tête, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. Son retour à Konoha n'avait pas été aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Il avait passé une sorte de contrat avec Tsunade et les termes étaient assez exigeants. En plus d'être condamné à ne jamais rejoindre les ANBU, il ne pouvait sortir de l'enceinte du village sans autorisation et ne devait pas causer d'altercation avec un autre ninja, sous peine de passer un long moment en prison.

Tsunade soupira, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke n'avait pas fait tout cela dans l'intention de rejoindre l'ennemi, comme elle le craignait durant les semaines suivant son retour. Cependant, ce contrat avait été approuvé par le conseil de Konoha et elle ne pouvait pas l'annuler d'un simple claquement de doigt.

– Bon, nous verrons cela une fois cette affaire terminée, décida-t-elle. Tu as au moins réussi à en tirer quelque chose ? Vu comme tu la frappais, j'espère que ce n'était pas simplement pour te défouler !

Sasuke releva les yeux et toisa ceux de Tsunade.

– Elle s'appelle Fuyuko, affirma-t-il.

Tsunade acquiesça, satisfaite. Elle observa la femme quelques instants. Deux mèches de cheveux noirs tombaient comme des cordes de chaque côté de son visage et son teint blême, ses yeux bruns moqueurs, son sourire cruel et son air dédaigneux lui retiraient toute beauté. Tsunade entreprit alors de la questionner :

– Alors, Fuyuko, je ne répéterai pas ma question deux fois : où sont cachés Simaru Nara, Sakura Uchiwa et Temari Nara ?

Fuyuko eut encore un léger rire, le genre de son que Sasuke supportait de moins en moins.

– Parce que vous croyez qu'on les a cachés ? ironisa-t-elle. Ce serait nous encombrer pour rien !

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que sa tête bascula brusquement sous l'effet du choc. Tsunade venait de lui asséner une gifle magistrale. Malgré la douleur, Fuyuko se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Enerver ses opposants, c'était ce qu'elle faisait le mieux.

– Réponds ! s'écria Tsunade.

– Maître Tsunade…, tenta d'intervenir Hinata. Vous ne devriez pas vous énervez…

– C'est de mon élève que cette salope est en train de parler !

Hinata n'osa pas ajouter un mot, pétrifiée devant la fureur de la Hokage. Neji, lui, tournait la tête dans tous les sens, visiblement préoccupé. Il avait l'impression que du chakra circulait dans l'air et, pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'utilisait de technique. Il s'écarta légèrement du groupe et activa son Byakugan. Un simple coup d'œil au sol lui permit de comprendre.

Aussitôt, sous les regards perplexes des autres, il sortit de la pièce et courut dans le couloir. A terre, un filet blanc de chakra s'étirait vers la sortie. Dès que Neji fut dehors, il le suivit des yeux et son regard s'arrêta en direction des montagnes. Satisfait, il revint dans la pièce quelques minutes après.

– Dites-moi, Fuyuko, vous possédez une technique héréditaire, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il.

Pour la première fois, Fuyuko perdit son sourire satisfait. Elle leva les yeux jusqu'à Neji et son visage se figea en une grimace de dépit. Il avait percé son secret.

– Vous faites bien d'arrêter de l'utiliser, reprit-il en lui lançant un sourire victorieux. C'est la technique de l'Onde de Chakra, n'est-ce pas ?

Fuyuko se contenta de se pincer la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de répondre. Tsunade lui jeta un regard presque effrayé.

– L'Onde de Chakra ? répéta-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sasuke.

– Un jutsu héréditaire maîtrisé par le clan Dokuso de Kumo, mais je pensais que ce clan avait disparu depuis plus de vingt ans !

Tsunade fixa Fuyuko, comme fascinée par le pouvoir qu'elle détenait. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit ses explications :

– L'Onde de Chakra est la maîtrise ultime du chakra. Non seulement Fuyuko peut donner n'importe quelle forme à son chakra, comme les fouets avec lesquels cette Ichiko vous avait attaqués, mais elle peut aussi reconnaître le chakra d'un autre et savoir exactement quelle technique il utilise selon la façon dont il le malaxe.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Sasuke.

Tsunade acquiesça avant de poursuivre :

– Ceci explique comment ils vous ont retrouvé. Lorsqu'un ninja combat, il laisse une trace infime de son chakra derrière lui. Grâce à cela et à son don, Fuyuko a su quelles techniques vous avez utilisées et a pu en déduire à quel clan vous apparteniez. Ensuite, il lui a suffi de prendre l'apparence de Temari pour tous nous duper. Neji, comment as-tu su ?

– J'avais déjà entendu parler de cette technique héréditaire, répondit-il. J'ai senti une circulation anormale de chakra dans la pièce et, lorsque j'ai activé le Byakugan, elle était en train d'émettre des ondes de chakra vers son complice. Je suppose qu'elle lui expliquait comment se déroulait notre conversation.

Fuyuko ne broncha pas et se contenta de laisser hasarder son regard dans la pièce. A présent, Neji surveillait les moindres mouvements de son redoutable chakra.

– Cela explique aussi pourquoi l'imitation de Temari nous a aussi bien trompés, ajouta Tsunade. Elle a imité jusqu'à son chakra.

– Attendez, intervint Sasuke. Comment cela, elle lui expliquait notre conversation ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle peut communiquer grâce à son chakra ?

– Effectivement, avoua Tsunade en baissant la tête. Il lui suffit d'envoyer des impulsions à son coéquipier et cela peut servir à coder des messages. Nous avons donc la meilleure des espionnes parmi nous. C'est pourquoi, je vous propose de poursuivre cette conversation dans mon bureau.

A ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et s'avança vers les deux gardes. Une petite impulsion de chakra sur leur front suffit à les réveiller. Elle leur ordonna de garder leur poste et de rester vigilants au moindre flux anormal. Puis elle entraîna les autres ninjas jusqu'à son bureau.

– Neji, j'espère que tu as profité de tout à l'heure pour vérifier la direction du flux ! prévint-elle en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

– Evidemment. Leur repaire est apparemment caché dans les montagnes.

– Ce n'est pas dans cette direction que l'équipe Lei se dirigeait hier ?

– Si mais, comme vous savez, ils sont retournés au village.

Tsunade jura et s'appuya contre le bois de son bureau.

– Il nous faut créer une équipe de recherche, et vite ! décida-t-elle subitement. Neji, tu en prendras le commandement. Tu emmèneras avec toi Sasuke et…

– Moi ! proposa Hinata, déterminée à aider.

– Non, intervint Neji, il n'en est pas question, c'est beaucoup dangereux !

– Neji, je ne suis plus une petite fille, il me semble que je connais les risques.

– Mais je suis encore chargé de te protéger !

Tsunade soupira et frappa son bureau pour ordonner le calme. En grandissant, Hinata était devenue de plus en plus sûre d'elle et son cousin de plus en plus protecteur. Cet état de fait ne s'était guère amélioré avec l'âge adulte et, malgré leur profonde affection, les deux cousins se disputaient régulièrement à ce sujet.

– Hinata, tu ne peux pas partir avec eux, j'ai besoin que tu ailles aider les gardes au cas où Fuyuko ferait des siennes, expliqua Tsunade. Vu son niveau, il n'y a que le Byakugan qui nous permettra de la maîtriser. Non, je pense plutôt que l'équipe sera composée de Kiba, de Sasuke et de Naruto. Tiens, d'ailleurs Kiba, tu veux bien aller me le chercher ?

Kiba acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en vitesse. Tsunade poursuivit ses directives :

– Hinata, tu vas rejoindre dès maintenant les gardes de Fuyuko. Au passage, prends un ou deux coéquipiers avec toi, vous ne serez pas de trop. Neji, vous allez vous rendre là où vous avez abandonné votre chemin hier. Avec un peu de chance, il restera encore quelques traces de l'odeur de Sakura. Si ce n'est pas le cas, allez vers les montagnes et fouillez-les de fond en comble. C'est compris ?

Neji acquiesça et se mit au garde-à-vous, prêt à partir. La porte s'ouvrit alors en un brusque claquement et Tsunade fut étonnée de ne pas voir Naruto débouler dans la pièce.

– Shikamaru ! s'exclama-t-elle en fixant des yeux l'homme haletant qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à sortir de ta chambre !

Aussitôt, Shizune arriva derrière lui et commença à expliquer à Tsunade qu'il était sorti sans son consentement et qu'elle n'avait pas pu l'arrêter, mais Shikamaru la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir :

– Je tiens à être de la mission. Je veux retrouver ma femme et mon fils !

– C'est tout à fait compréhensible, Shikamaru, répondit Tsunade en songeant que les problèmes n'étaient pas encore résolus, mais tu n'es pas encore totalement remis et tu risques de ralentir l'équipe.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de crisper le visage de Shikamaru. Il était évident qu'il luttait en permanence contre la douleur. Il était d'ailleurs impressionnant qu'il ait réussi à faire tout le chemin de l'hôpital jusqu'à la tour rouge. Ceci dit, il était hors de question de le laisser partir. Shizune lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

– Shikamaru, j'envoie une équipe qualifiée et en forme pour libérer nos trois disparus. Si la mission échoue, je te promets que tu dirigeras la prochaine.

Shikamaru accepta, obligé de se conformer à ce compromis. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto entra véritablement dans le bureau.

– Mamie Tsunade, vous avez une mission pour moi ? s'écria-t-il.

Kiba entra à sa suite, essoufflé d'avoir dû soutenir son rythme tout le long du trajet. Tsunade arqua un sourcil, toujours aussi impressionnée par l'énergie de celui qui voulait toujours devenir Hokage.

– Effectivement, Naruto. Tu pars ce matin avec Neji, Kiba et Sasuke à la recherche de Temari, Sakura et Simaru. Je vous veux tous devant les portes de Konoha dans un quart d'heure, c'est clair ?

Les quatre ninjas acquiescèrent d'un même geste et sortirent de la pièce tandis que Shizune ramenait Shikamaru à l'hôpital. Neji ayant un quart d'heure devant lui, il décida de rendre visite à Tenten. Il l'avait trouvée étrange depuis qu'il était allé lui rendre visite la veille au soir. Il était sûr qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et il était bien décidé à découvrir quoi.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Ino était également présente. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle affichait un air grave, presque pessimiste que Neji ne lui avait jamais vu. Certes, il savait qu'Ino s'était montrée bien moins enthousiaste à cause des derniers évènements mais, cette fois-ci, il la trouva particulièrement troublée.

Dès qu'elles s'aperçurent de sa présence, les deux femmes stoppèrent net leur conversation et Tenten glissa rapidement quelque chose sous sa couverture. Ce geste était simple et rapide, mais il n'échappa pas à l'attention de Neji. Cependant, celui-ci fit comme si de rien n'était.

– Bonjour Tenten, dit-il en s'approchant. Bonjour Ino. Vous allez bien toutes les deux ?

– Bonjour Neji, lui répondit Ino. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, vous avez sans doute envie de parler. A plus tard, Tenten !

– A plus tard.

Le cœur de Neji se serra au son de cette voix. Le ton de Tenten était faible, comme si elle regrettait de rester seule avec lui, comme si elle voulait qu'Ino reste. Les doutes de Neji s'incrustèrent davantage en lui. Pourquoi Tenten lui mentait-elle ? Il pensait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle et avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'elle ait été capable de mentir. Cependant, bien qu'il soit éperdument amoureux de sa femme, il refusait de se persuader du contraire alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison.

– Ta jambe va mieux ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait Ino quelques instants plus tôt.

Tenten se contenta d'acquiescer avant de baisser la tête. Neji se demanda si elle s'en voulait pour lui avoir caché la vérité ou si elle craignait de se trahir. De toute façon, il avait déjà compris.

– Tu sais, je me fais du souci pour toi, avoua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Tenten releva la tête, presque surprise par ce geste affectif. Neji ne lui montrait pas souvent ses sentiments. Il répondit à sa crainte par un tendre sourire et laissa sa main retomber sur le drap du lit.

– Je vais partir à la recherche de Sakura, Temari et Simaru d'ici quelques minutes. Il y a une chance pour qu'on revienne avec eux.

Tenten sourit à son tour, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans son regard. Neji ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et approcha ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à l'embrasser, d'abord tendrement, puis avec une passion beaucoup plus grande. Tenten, agréablement surprise, se laissa faire. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ce réconfort. Elle sentit alors une main se glisser sous le drap. Aussitôt, son esprit comprit. Elle attrapa le poignet de Neji pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais il était déjà trop tard. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, il tenait une enveloppe entre ses doigts.

– Tenten, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le ton de la conversation avait littéralement changé. La tendresse de Neji s'était évaporée pour laisser place à son air froid et impénétrable. Il fixait Tenten avec une telle intensité que celle-ci sentit son cœur se glacer. Il était presque effrayant.

– Neji, rends-moi ça, s'il te plait, ordonna-t-elle avec le peu de conviction qui lui restait..

Elle tendit la main mais Neji s'écarta brusquement du lit, mettant la lettre hors de sa portée.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, Tenten ? rugit-il.

Tenten frissonna d'effroi et se mua dans un silence de mort. Cette réaction eut pour effet d'accentuer la colère de Neji. Lui, qui était d'ordinaire d'un calme olympien, ne pouvait accepter que sa femme puisse le duper.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, Tenten ? Qui te l'as remis ? Réponds-moi !

Tenten tendit la main, essayant vainement d'attraper la lettre. Qu'importe que Neji se montre froid avec elle, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la lise. Il en allait de la vie d'Akili.

– Neji, rends-moi ça ! insista-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme.

Alors, comme pour se venger, Neji ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un geste sec et déplia la lettre. Tenten en resta pétrifiée. Elle vit avec horreur les yeux de son mari s'écarquiller au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Son cœur se serra, songeant qu'il venait de découvrir la lettre de menace, celle qu'elle avait cherché à lui cacher par tous les moyens.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire, Neji cachait mal le tremblement de ses mains. Lentement, il reposa la lettre sur la table de chevet et jeta un coup d'œil à Tenten. Cette dernière avait blêmi, sans doute effrayée par cette situation qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Neji, lui, ne savait plus comment réagir. Il venait d'apprendre qu'on avait menacé sa femme et sa fille. Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches.

– Tenten, cache ça, ordonna-t-il. Je vais m'en occuper. Je te le promets !

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, laissant une Tenten à la fois désemparée et perplexe derrière lui. D'une main encore tremblante, elle attrapa la lettre de menace et la déchira en petits bouts. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour que le bruit ne coure pas à travers Konoha.

Quand Neji apparut à la porte du village, il paraissait aussi indifférent que d'habitude. Naruto, déjà présent, faisait les cent pas, sans doute incapable de tenir en place. Sakura était sa meilleure amie et il avait été bouleversé par son enlèvement, presque autant que par l'agression de Hinata. Pour une fois, il ne parlait pas et laissait son angoisse silencieuse.

Ce détail ne fut pas pour déplaire à Neji qui put réfléchir en silence à la meilleure des solutions. Quand Tsunade arriva à son tour, suivie de Sasuke et de Kiba, il avait pris sa décision.

– Bien, j'espère que vous êtes tous prêts, commença Tsunade. Neji, tu es chef de cette mission. Vous devez retrouver Sakura, Temari et Simaru et les ramener au village. Sasuke, tu restes sous les ordres de Neji quoiqu'il arrive et tu ne crées aucun problème, est-ce clair ?

Bien que agacé par ces paroles, Sasuke acquiesça. Tsunade croisa les bras, satisfaite et leur ordonna de partir.

– Très bien, dans ce cas, Sasuke j'aimerais que tu ressortes la bague de Sakura, commença Neji. Kiba, tu peux voir si son odeur est encore dessus ?

Kiba acquiesça et s'approcha de Sasuke. Tandis que les deux ninjas obtempéraient, Neji recula de quelques pas de façon à se retrouver à la hauteur de Tsunade.

– Ils ont menacé Tenten de s'en prendre à Akili par lettre, lui souffla-t-il. Je crois que c'était pour qu'elle ne révèle pas que Temari les avait attaquées pendant leur combat, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûr.

– C'est possible, surtout si c'est la fausse Temari qui a déposé la lettre de menace, répondit Tsunade en gardant un ton calme. Dans ce cas, je vais envoyer un message à Lee pour lui dire de faire attention et je veillerai sur Tenten. Sois tranquille.

Neji, quelque peu rassuré, la remercia d'un signe de tête et rejoignit l'équipe dont il avait la charge.

– Alors ? demanda-t-il.

– C'est bon, on va pouvoir y aller ! assura Kiba en enfourchant Akamaru.

L'énorme chien aboya en signe d'approbation et d'un même bond les quatre ninjas sautèrent vers l'arbre le plus proche.

– En formation, je veux Kiba devant, Sasuke en deuxième, Naruto en troisième et je ferme la marche, ordonna Neji.

Aussitôt, les ninjas se positionnèrent en suivant les ordres. Naruto se rappela vaguement de leur poursuite lorsque les quatre du Son avaient emmené Sasuke avec eux et trouvait une logique à ce qu'avait ordonné Neji. Kiba passait devant pour son flair, ensuite Sasuke pour prévenir les attaques avec le Sharingan, puis lui-même qui était assez rapide pour intervenir des deux côtés et enfin Neji qui pouvait surveiller les arrières grâce au Byakugan.

Le voyage ne dura pas plus d'une demi-heure jusqu'aux montagnes. Akamaru filait droit, sans la moindre hésitation quant à la route à suivre. Bientôt, la forêt englobant Konoha laissa la place à des roches ocres et dénuées de végétation. L'escalade se fit plus lente que la course en forêt, mais aucun des ninjas de l'équipe ne montra une once de fatigue. Ils étaient entraînés à résister et sentaient leur but approcher.

Akamaru s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un endroit peu pentu où les rochers et les touffes d'herbe sèche couvraient le sol. Face à eux, un mur de montagne leur barrait la route. La paroi était en partie couverte par les branches d'un arbre dont le tronc noueux penchait de plus en plus, formant presque une arcade.

– Akamaru dit qu'il ne peut pas aller plus loin, expliqua Kiba d'un air désolé.

Neji acquiesça et fit quelques pas vers la paroi verticale. La forme des roches indiquait une usure peu naturelle sur certains bords, comme si elles avaient été déplacées.

– Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que leur cachette ne soit pas loin, assura-t-il. Byakugan !

Les veines autour de ses yeux ressortirent brutalement et son regard de neige sonda la montagne. Naruto, debout à ses côtés, était celui qui s'impatientait le plus.

– Alors, c'est là ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

– Attends ! pesta Neji. Ce n'est pas facile, la roche est épaisse. Quoique… Oui ! Là, il y a une présence !

A ces mots, les regards des trois autres s'illuminèrent. L'excitation de l'approche de la victoire montait en eux, autant que le soulagement de bientôt parvenir à une fin dans cette histoire.

– Où ? s'exclama Naruto, traduisant ainsi les questions de ses compagnons. Où sont-ils ?

Neji scruta encore quelques secondes la roche avant de répondre :

– Je pensais qu'ils étaient derrière mais, non, ils sont bien dans la montagne.

– Une grotte ? suggéra Kiba.

– Je ne vois pas d'entrée.

Pour toute réponse, une grimace se forma sur les traits de Kiba et de Naruto. Dès ce moment, les choses allaient se compliquer.

– Bon, je suggère d'examiner cette paroi, ajouta Neji. Si Akamaru a perdu la trace ici, c'est que l'entrée n'est pas loin.

Les autres approuvèrent et ils s'approchèrent tous de l'arbre en arcade. Il était évident qu'une de ces roches était déplaçable, il suffisait de trouver laquelle. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'ils se présentaient le problème. Naruto fut le premier à découvrir quelque chose.

– Regardez, là, cette pierre peut bouger. Oups !

A force de forcer sur la pierre en question, il venait de la faire complètement basculer. Il y eut un grondement sourd, si grave et si impressionnant que les quatre ninjas reculèrent par précaution. Des masses de poussières commencèrent à glisser sur la paroi rocheuse tandis qu'une pierre au centre se mouvait avec une lenteur presque effrayante. Elle était énorme, circulaire et roulait sur le côté comme si elle voulait entrer dans la montagne. Le grondement cessa lorsqu'elle eut complètement disparu et un dernier bruit, plus sec mais tout aussi grave, acheva l'ouverture de la porte.

– Pas mal, Naruto ! le complimenta Kiba.

Neji, peu enclin aux félicitations et à l'excitation, hocha tout de même la tête et fit quelques pas vers l'ouverture.

– Kiba, viens avec moi pour voir s'il n'y a pas de piège, ordonna-t-il.

Les deux coéquipiers s'approchèrent avec précaution. Ils étaient en territoire inconnu à présent et n'importe quoi pouvait leur tomber dessus. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'entrer.

– Ah bah, ça alors ! s'exclama Naruto en s'approchant à son tour de l'ouverture. Je n'aurais pas pensé que cette nouvelle Akatsuki soit aussi peu prévoyante !

– C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, répliqua Sasuke.

A ces mots, l'excitation de Naruto repartit comme elle était venue, laissant la place à une plus grande appréhension. Neji acquiesça et, après qu'il leur ait conseillé de rester sur leurs gardes, ils entrèrent tous dans la grotte qui s'était ouverte à eux.

*

Dans la chambre de Shikamaru, Tsunade vérifiait la tension de ce dernier. Ses blessures avaient été nombreuses et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais, heureusement, il était sûr de s'en sortir. Ce poids en moins la soulageait. Elle ne dormait pratiquement plus depuis une semaine, passant ses nuits à soigner les blessés et à chercher des solutions à cette affaire. Heureusement, avec la capture de Fuyuko, elle en voyait enfin le bout.

– Shikamaru, je crois que je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez, avoua-t-elle. Tu es vraiment un excellent penseur et avoir découvert le subterfuge de Temari était remarquable.

Shikamaru fut étonné du compliment. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers la Hokage mais celle-ci vérifiait sa perfusion. Il laissa sa tête retomber en songeant qu'un mal de chien lui dévorait toujours les côtes.

– J'aurais dû la découvrir plus tôt, répondit-il. En fait, mes soupçons se sont portés sur elle depuis l'enlèvement de Sakura, mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

Tsunade hocha la tête, comprenant très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Shikamaru. Il n'avait pas pu envisager que sa femme, celle en qui il avait toute confiance, celle qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d'années, puisse le trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Vous comptez avertir Maître Kazekage Gaara ? demanda Shikamaru.

Tsunade fit une grimace, signifiant que cette question n'était pas résolue.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois attendre le retour de l'équipe, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a une chance pour qu'ils reviennent avec Temari et, dans ce cas, il me suffira d'informer Gaara que sa sœur a été aux mains de nos ennemis pendant une courte période. Mais, s'ils ne reviennent pas avec elle ou qu'ils la retrouvent morte, Gaara risque de se fâcher de ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt.

A l'évocation de la mort possible de sa femme, le visage de Shikamaru s'assombrit et ses yeux se perdirent sur les murs blancs de la pièce. Il gardait l'espoir de la revoir, sans doute parce qu'il n'osait pas imaginer la vie sans elle. Leurs ennemis lui avaient pris son fils et sa femme et il tenait à les retrouver tous les deux.

– C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le plus simple des problèmes, admit-il en détournant le regard vers le deuxième lit vide de la chambre.

Tsunade acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

– J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à l'époque où il était question de votre mariage.

Shikamaru eut un maigre sourire à ce souvenir. Il était vrai qu'épouser Temari n'avait pas été chose facile. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir combler une femme plus âgée que lui qui attachait un grand prix à sa liberté et à ses droits, ensuite parce que Temari était une excellente kunoichi de Suna et que le Village Caché du Sable avait longtemps refusé de s'en séparer. Il se souvenait encore de ces discussions interminables avec Gaara pour convaincre le conseil d'autoriser Temari à quitter Suna.

Cependant, l'affaire ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Shikamaru se souvenait très bien qu'il avait hésité à rejoindre lui-même Suna, mais le conseil de Konoha avait refusé de perdre son meilleur stratège et, lorsque Temari avait enfin reçu l'autorisation de se défaire de ses obligations de ninja, il avait fallu que les membres de ce fameux conseil acceptent qu'elle devienne ninja de Konoha à part entière. Ils avaient été très réticents, d'une part parce qu'ils craignaient sa trahison et que, d'autre part, elle avait été élevée avec des valeurs différentes. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour les convaincre que l'intégration de Temari était une bonne chose et ce avec l'appui de Tsunade. Shikamaru lui était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant pour son aide. Si le mariage avait été finalement accepté, c'était bien parce qu'il scellait pour plusieurs générations l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha.

– C'était chiant, l'affaire avait traînée en longueur, rappela Shikamaru en passant ses mains derrière sa tête. Mais je crois que je vous dois quand même une fière chandelle pour cette année-là, Maître Tsunade.

– On verra ça si ta femme revient, répondit-elle d'une voix plus sombre. En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils vont la ramener avant ce soir, sinon je serai obligée d'avertir le conseil.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil, se rendant compte une fois de plus que le conseil était toujours là pour mettre la pression sur la Hokage. Il était clair que si ses membres apprenaient la nouvelle de la disparition de Temari, l'affaire éclaterait au grand jour et Tsunade ne pourrait plus rien contrôler.

– Galère, vous ne leur avez donc encore rien dit, soupira-t-il.

– Cette bande de vieilles biques serait capable d'avertir Gaara sans mon consentement. Alors pas un mot et reste discret sur l'affaire, d'accord ?

– Oui, enfin plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je ne peux pas faire croire que ma femme est là.

– Bon, alors je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle soit officiellement en mission. Si elle ne revient pas, la pilule passera mieux.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas pour le mensonge au sujet de Temari, Shikamaru approuva d'un hochement tête. Il serait évidemment plus simple de faire croire que Temari avait rencontré des problèmes dans le cadre de son travail.

– Bon, je te laisse te reposer, conclut Tsunade au bout de quelques minutes. Je vais aller voir Shizune, elle est tellement paniquée qu'elle risquerait de cracher le morceau !

– Bien, merci Maître Tsunade.

– Au revoir Shikamaru. Et ordre de ne pas te lever !

Shikamaru acquiesça à contrecoeur et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'équipe de secours était partie. Evidemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et s'ils retrouvaient Temari morte ? Non, il ne devait même pas y penser, cela lui faisait bien trop mal. Finalement, il ferma les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil malgré son esprit tourmenté.

**

* * *

****Note de l'auteur : **Voilà pour le douzième chapitre ! Je pars en week-end demain, alors je me suis dit que j'allais le poster aujourd'hui (vous avez gagné deux jours ^^).

Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué pour le chapitre précédent, mais a tendance à buguer (il retire les traits de paragraphes, les espaces autour des points d'exclamation et d'interrogation...). Enfin, ça a l'air d'être à peu près arrangé, tant mieux.

Bon, pour ce qui est de Fuyuko, vous remarquerez que son don héréditaire est complètement sorti de mon imagination débordante et farfelue. Enfin, j'ai mis un peu de temps à le "mettre au point".

Voilà, sinon la suite de la mission se fera dans le prochain chapitre. Vous croyez que c'est la fin ? Ah, ah, rira bien qui rira le dernier !  
^^


	13. Dans la montagne

Chapitre 13 : Dans la montagne

Le couloir dans lequel ils pénétrèrent était étroit et l'humidité suintait à travers les parois, créant ainsi une atmosphère désagréable et oppressante. Naruto avait même l'impression d'étouffer et son visage devenu rouge transpirait à grosse gouttes à peine quelques minutes après être entré. Kiba, lui, se bouchait le nez, à cause de certains gaz qui troublaient son odorat, et jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil en arrière en songeant à Akamaru qui avait du mal à les suivre, compte tenu de sa taille. Quant à Sasuke et Neji, ils faisaient leur possible pour rester impassibles mais avaient du mal à ne pas montrer des signes de fatigue.

– Ça fait combien de temps qu'on marche ? demanda brusquement Naruto en essayant de maîtriser son agacement. J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond !

– De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul chemin, fit remarquer Neji.

– Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ces types font pour se cacher dans un endroit pareil ! s'énerva Kiba. Il est impossible d'y respirer normalement !

– Moi aussi je suis étonné, convint Neji. Mais ils vivent probablement dans une partie plus aérée. En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que les présences se rapprochent.

– Tu arrives à voir qui c'est ? demanda Naruto.

– Non, c'est trop imprécis. On dirait que l'atmosphère de cette grotte brouille ma vue. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

– Bah, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce soit Sakura et les autres.

Neji acquiesça et ils poursuivirent leur chemin, poussés par cet espoir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Temari et Simaru avaient disparu qu'ils se demandaient dans quel état ils les retrouveraient. Naruto eut une pensée pour Shikamaru qui devait probablement se ronger les ongles dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour tromper son angoisse.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut interminable, Kiba décréta que l'air était devenu plus respirable. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le couloir s'élargit un peu plus loin, au grand soulagement d'Akamaru, jusqu'à former une petite salle ronde. La grotte se finissait là, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible que celle qui se trouvait derrière eux.

Naruto se chargea de poser la question que tous avaient en tête :

– Alors, Neji, où sont-ils ?

Neji, ennuyé de ne pas trouver là ceux qu'ils cherchaient, fixait la paroi d'en face avec attention. Soudain, il fit quelques pas en avant et pointa la roche du doigt.

– Ils sont juste là, derrière cette paroi, assura-t-il.

Les trois autres s'approchèrent à leur tour pour constater que les roches étaient parfaitement lisses, légèrement humides, sans la moindre faille apparente. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait visiblement pas de porte.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Naruto. J'utilise mon Rasengan ?

– J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop puissant et détruise cette grotte, avoua Neji. Nous ne serions pas plus avancés si nous étions ensevelis. Kiba, vas-y, je t'en prie.

Satisfait de prouver son utilité à l'équipe, Kiba sourit et se recula de quelques pas avant de crier :

– Tsûga !

Aussitôt, il fut pris d'une rotation fulgurante et ses trois coéquipiers s'écartèrent. Encouragé par un aboiement d'Akamaru, Kiba fonça vers la paroi et l'enfonça comme si elle n'avait été qu'en carton. Les roches se brisèrent sous l'impact et certaines s'effritèrent en retombant dans un vacarme presque inquiétant. Puis Kiba disparut complètement, caché par des nuages de poussière.

– Kiba, ça va ? demanda Naruto alors que le silence retombait.

– Je suis passé de l'autre côté !

A ces mots, la nuée de poussière s'estompa pour laisser voir un Kiba ravi de son travail.

– Par contre qu'est-ce qu'il fait sombre ici, maugréa-t-il. Oh, Temari !

A ce nom, les trois autres se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture qu'il avait créée. Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite salle noire, ovale comme un cocon. Kiba s'était figé de surprise en apercevant la silhouette dans le creux de la pièce : c'était bien Temari, assise sur le sol, les poings et les pieds liés et la bouche bâillonnée. Elle les fixait d'un regard implorant et soulagé, se débattant pour essayer de les rejoindre.

Si Naruto était ravi de la revoir, Neji, lui, jetait des coups d'œil de tous les côtés.

– J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, avoua-t-il.

– Moi aussi, confirma Sasuke.

– Mais regardez, on a trouvé Temari ! s'exclama Naruto. Je vais la détacher !

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus car Neji le retint par l'épaule.

– Attends ! ordonna-t-il. C'est peut-être un piège.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et fixa Temari. Il la connaissait assez bien pour avoir déjà exécuté plusieurs mission avec elle et, même si elle ne l'avait pas apprécié à sa juste valeur durant leurs jeunesses, ils avaient fini par devenir bons amis, en particulier quand Naruto avait défendu Gaara contre l'Akatsuki.

– Vous avez raison, elle est trop agitée, approuva-t-il. Temari ne montrerait pas qu'elle a eu peur.

– Etant donné les circonstances, cela resterait quand même plausible, fit remarquer Neji.

– Elle pourrait peut-être nous apprendre quelque chose sur Sakura ? suggéra Kiba. Si on ne fait que lui libérer sa langue, ça ne devrait pas nous nuire.

Neji parut hésitant mais finit par accepter.

– Je vais le faire, reculez-vous.

Impressionnés par son ton impérieux, ses coéquipiers s'exécutèrent. Neji s'avança prudemment vers Temari qui le suppliait de ses yeux verts. On aurait dit qu'un miracle se produisait devant elle et qu'elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse. Neji s'accroupit, la fixa quelques instants et, lentement, retira le bâillon qui rendait ses paroles incompréhensibles.

– Libérez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Ne me laissez pas ici, tout mais pas ça !

Le cri de Temari eut pour effet de figer le temps d'une seconde les quatre ninjas. Neji se recula en titubant, impressionné par son ton. On aurait dit que d'affreuses images la hantaient, des horreurs qui dépassaient leur entendement.

– Heureusement que Shikamaru n'est pas là, balbutia Kiba.

Neji hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Le cri de Temari lui prenait le cœur d'une façon peu habituelle.

– Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dit-il en reculant de quelques pas mal assurés.

– Je suis d'accord, approuva Sasuke. Sharingan !

Ses pupilles furent à peine teintées de rouge que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur. Neji et Kiba, encore interloqués, ne comprirent pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles.

– C'est un Genjutsu ! hurla-t-il. Annulation !

Ce fut comme si la terre s'était brutalement mise à trembler. La noirceur de la grotte disparut aussitôt, emportant l'image de Temari avec elle. La lumière du jour illumina les lieux et les quatre ninjas se retrouvèrent au milieu des montagnes ocres, coincés entre buissons secs et rochers coupants.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de se remettre de ce changement. Un grondement assourdissant parvint à leurs oreilles, les avertissant d'un danger imminent : des pierres suffisamment grosses pour écrabouiller plusieurs hommes à la fois tombaient sur leurs têtes. Neji n'eut pas besoin d'ordonner le repli que, déjà, chacun d'eux bondissait dans une direction différente.

Sasuke ne cessa de filer de tous les côtés pour éviter cette pluie mortelle. Il était évident que s'il voulait en réchapper vivant il ne devait pas relâcher son attention une seule seconde. Ils avaient déjà eu de la chance d'être sortis du Genjutsu avant qu'ils ne soient écrasés. A présent, il était certain que l'illusion de Temari avait été placée là pour les attirer dans ce traquenard et que le fait de la toucher avait sans doute déclenché le piège.

L'endroit où ils se trouvaient était une véritable cuvette aux parois glissantes. Autrement dit, il leur était difficile d'échapper à la pluie de pierres, ce qui les obligeait à la contrer. Sasuke avait immédiatement noté ce détail et réussit au bout de quelques longues secondes à atteindre un perchoir depuis lequel il pouvait observer la scène dans son ensemble.

Neji était sans doute celui qui se débrouillait le mieux, son Byakugan aidant, il voyait pratiquement tout ce qui lui arrivait dessus. Kiba faisait équipe avec Akamaru pour s'avertir mutuellement du danger et, quant à Naruto, il faisait confiance à ses clones pour surveiller ses arrières. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne semblait parvenir à s'échapper du creux vallonné, leur chemin se trouvant à chaque fois bloqué par une chute de pierres.

Sasuke leva la tête vers le sommet de la pente en se demandant quand cette attaque cesserait. Les roches tombaient sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il lui semblait avoir devant lui une armée gigantesque dont les morts se faisaient remplacés tour à tour sans qu'il ne manque une seule fois un soldat.

Quand Sasuke baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la vallée, il fut à la fois surpris et horrifié. Contrairement à toute attente, Neji se trouvait réellement en difficulté. Le flot de pierres avait doublé de son côté et même son Byakugan ne pouvait plus suffire. Une des pierres arriva alors dans son angle mort. Sasuke eut juste le temps de crier :

– Neji, derrière toi !

Neji se retourna, sauta en arrière et alors une autre pierre arriva sur lui. Celle-ci, il ne l'évita pas. Sa jambe fut entraînée par la rotation et emportée vers le bas avec une violence impressionnante. Le ninja glissa sur le sol rocheux et ses yeux se révulsèrent quand sa jambe se brisa dans un craquement à glacer le sang. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun cri n'en sortit comme si la douleur était trop forte pour être exprimée. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une ombre s'agrandir autour de lui. Il leva la tête et vit une énième pierre lui arriver dessus. Cette fois-ci, il était coincé car sa jambe brisée était écrasée par les roches. Le projectile allait lui écrabouiller la tête sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

– Raikiri !

Neji leva la tête et aperçut Sasuke dévaler la pente à toute vitesse. Alors que le rocher lui arrivait dessus, l'Uchiwa s'élança dans les airs et percuta la pierre de plein fouet. Celle-ci vola en éclats et ses débris se répartirent autour des deux hommes.

Neji n'eut pas le temps de remercier Sasuke car il dut l'avertir des rochers qui lui tombaient dessus. Sasuke se trouva vite débordé et il savait pertinemment qu'au-delà de six fois il ne pouvait plus utiliser le cri des mille oiseaux. Il devait donc trouver de l'aide.

– Naruto, par ici ! appela-t-il.

Le ninja blond, à quelques mètres de là, se retourna en même temps que ses clones. Ils étaient cinq et accoururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

– Raikiri ! s'écria encore Sasuke.

Cela faisait le deuxième qu'il utilisait, toujours pour sauver la vie de Neji. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'état de celui-ci. Il avait apparemment la jambe brisée. Même s'ils parvenaient à le dégager, il faudrait encore le porter hors de danger.

– Rasengan !

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour de Naruto de sauver Neji. La pierre explosa encore et les morceaux filèrent de tous les côtés comme une pluie mortelle.

– Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez vous tuez ! fit remarquer Neji.

– Alors on mourra ensemble ! répliqua Naruto.

Sasuke, quoique peu d'accord sur le fait de mourir là, approuva tout de même d'un signe de tête. Il était hors de question d'abandonner leur coéquipier. Naruto appela alors Kiba à la rescousse. Celui-ci apparut avec Akamaru transformé en humain.

– Garuga !

Au lieu de viser le haut, Kiba fonça sur la pierre qui broyait la jambe de Neji. Celle-ci fut brisée en deux, mais il était toujours impossible de la déplacer.

– C'est Sakura qu'il nous faudrait maintenant, conclut Naruto d'un air de dépit.

– Oui, mais elle n'est pas là, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix trop froide pour cacher son inquiétude. Naruto, utilise ton Rasengan !

– Mais si les morceaux retombent sur Neji ?

– Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, nous serons tous écrabouillés !

Sasuke leva le doigt au ciel et Naruto comprit. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre, une nouvelle volée de pierres leur tombait dessus et, cette fois-ci, ils ne pourraient pas toutes les détruire. La boule de chakra en rotation se forma dans sa main et, alors qu'il criait le nom de son attaque, sa paume frappa le rocher qui vola en éclat. Akamaru, positionné sur la tête de Neji, protégea ce dernier des éclats qui auraient pu lui crever les yeux. Il se releva une seconde plus tard et, sans prendre de précaution, Kiba et Sasuke empoignèrent chacun un bras de leur chef d'équipe.

– On file ! ordonna Naruto.

Les autres n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Kiba et Sasuke sautèrent tous les deux en arrière, échappant ainsi à la dernière chute. Suspendu à leurs bras, Neji grimaçait pour oublier la douleur infernale qui lui tiraillait la jambe.

Toute l'équipe se retrouva alors en quelques bonds sur les bords de la cuvette. Les dernières roches tombèrent dans un vacarme épouvantable et, enfin, le calme revint. Tous haletaient, tentant de reprendre leur respiration. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé pouvoir risquer leurs vies aussi facilement. Neji, en particulier, tremblait de tout son corps, alors que Kiba et Sasuke le soutenaient tant bien que mal.

Bientôt, la douleur se fit insupportable et il se sentit la fièvre monter. Kiba et Sasuke le posèrent à terre avec mille précautions et examinèrent sa jambe tordue de façon peu naturelle et rouge à cause du sang qui y coulait. Un bout d'os ressortait au milieu des chairs meurtries, indiquant que la fracture avait été violente.

– Comment tu te sens ? demanda Kiba en essayant d'essuyer la sueur qui abondait sur le front de Neji.

– Je t'en pose des questions stupides ? répliqua Neji en serrant les dents.

Kiba ne s'indigna pas pour cette réponse agressive. Il était clair que la douleur rendait Neji peu commode. Il soufflait avec force pour tenter d'apaiser le feu qui lui dévorait la jambe mais ses bras tremblaient malgré tout.

– Il faut qu'on le ramène, conclut Naruto. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

– Non ! protesta Neji. Pas si proches du but !

– Mais, Neji, tu vas pas continuer dans cet état ?

Neji grimaça pour toute réponse et bascula sa tête en arrière, comme s'il ne supportait plus de voir sa jambe. Finalement, il reprit une inspiration et décida :

– On va déjà retourner à la grotte de tout à l'heure. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

– Ce n'était pas un Genjutsu ? fit remarquer Naruto.

– Je ne sais pas à quel endroit on est entré dans l'illusion, donc on y retourne !

– D'accord, accepta Sasuke, mais il faut d'abord qu'on te soigne.

Kiba approuva et, afin de s'installer dans un endroit plus propice aux soins que la pente vertigineuse de la montagne, ils décidèrent de transporter Neji sur Akamaru. Il leur fallut cependant plusieurs minutes pour le placer correctement car le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir et ils n'osaient pas effleurer sa jambe, déjà suintante de sang et de pus.

Une fois Neji en place, ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la cuvette. Ils ne savaient pas du tout jusqu'où leur chemin dans le Genjutsu les avait menés et ils espéraient seulement pouvoir retrouver la direction de Konoha. Heureusement, Kiba connaissait suffisamment bien ces montagnes pour pouvoir s'y repérer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent dans un creux de montagne. Neji fut déposé avec précaution contre la paroi, mais il était de plus en plus brûlant et la douleur le lancinait avec une violence que les autres n'osaient même pas imaginer.

– Bon, on ne peut pas te laisser comme ça, conclut Kiba en voyant le sang qui souillait la fourrure blanche d'Akamaru. J'ai déjà fait ça avec l'un de nos chiens, ça ne doit pas être plus compliqué pour un homme.

– Quoi ? parvint à articuler Neji. De quoi parles-tu ?

– De te remettre l'os en place, tiens ! Sasuke, Naruto, tenez-le.

Neji observa avec appréhension les deux autres obéir. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'allait faire Kiba mais était prêt à essayer n'importe quoi pour que la douleur s'apaise. Il sentait son os déchirer sa peau et ses muscles au moindre mouvement et le voyage sur le dos d'Akamaru avait été des plus pénibles.

– Prends ça dans ta bouche et serre fort ! lui dit Naruto.

Neji reçut un morceau de tissu assez rigide dans sa bouche qu'il soupçonna âtre le bandeau de Naruto. Effectivement, lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit qu'il ne le portait plus. Neji serra alors les dents, sentant que la douleur allait s'amplifier.

– Vous le tenez bien ? s'assura Kiba.

Ses deux coéquipiers acquiescèrent en resserrant leur étreinte sur les bras de Neji. Kiba dégagea lentement les lambeaux de pantalon qui masquaient légèrement la blessure. Le bout d'os, blanc et pointu, dépassait effectivement de la chair, donnant une vision assez ragoûtante de la plaie.

Kiba, après quelques hésitations, empoigna la jambe et, d'un geste sec, remit l'os en place. Neji eut un soubresaut et se pencha en avant. Ses yeux se révulsèrent sous l'effet de la douleur. Après coup, sa tête commença à vaciller mais ses cris éteints par le tissu se calmèrent peu à peu.

– Ça va, vieux ? s'inquiéta Naruto en lui retirant le tissu de la bouche.

Neji ne répondit pas immédiatement, se laissant quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Durant ce temps-là, Kiba prit une branche droite que lui tendait Akamaru et la plaça contre la jambe blessée.

– Un… un peu mieux, haleta Neji.

Kiba sortit de son sac un bandage qu'il destinait en temps normal à son chien et l'enroula autour de la jambe. Ainsi paré d'une attelle, Neji allait être plus transportable.

– Tu vas tenir le coup ? demanda-t-il.

Neji hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel.

– Il est plus de midi, fit-il remarquer. On ferait mieux de reprendre des forces.

– Bonne idée ! approuva Naruto.

Immédiatement, il s'assit en tailleur et sortit deux galettes de riz de son sac. Kiba le regarda faire en le traitant de goinfre avant de lui-même mordre dans son repas. Tandis que ces deux-là entamaient une joute verbale amicale, Sasuke, lui, réfléchissait à leur situation. Ils avaient failli perdre la vie alors que Sakura et les autres étaient toujours introuvables. En clair, leur mission n'avait pas avancé.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Neji. Ce dernier, malgré la douleur, adressait un mince rictus aux blagues de Naruto. Cela ne devait pas être évident pour lui de devenir un fardeau pour son équipe, mais il devait bien une fière chandelle à ses coéquipiers.

– Bon, il est temps de repartir, décida-t-il au bout d'un moment. On s'est laissé bêtement prendre par un Genjutsu et je ne tiens pas à recommencer !

– Enfin, un Genjutsu de Fuyuko, fit remarquer Naruto en l'aidant à s'installer sur le dos d'Akamaru. Elle est douée cette fille. Tu as vu, elle nous a tous trompés en devenant Temari pendant une semaine !

– Je sais, répondit Neji, agacé d'avoir été lui-même dupé.

Finalement, l'équipe se remit en route, guidée par Kiba et Akamaru. Le chemin fut pénible à cause des obstacles de la montagne, mais Neji put apprécier à quel point la douleur s'était calmée. Certes, elle était toujours présente mais beaucoup moins vive et beaucoup moins forte.

Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin non loin de leur point de départ. Neji décida de s'arrêter avant qu'ils ne puissent apercevoir l'arbre en arcade collé à la roche, celui qui marquait l'entrée de la fausse grotte.

– Vous croyez qu'il commence où le Genjutsu ? demanda Kiba.

– Sasuke ne l'a pas annulé ? s'étonna Naruto.

– Si c'est bien Fuyuko qui le maîtrisait à distance, alors il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle l'ait remis en place, expliqua Neji.

Naruto fit une grimace de dépit en constatant que la situation restait malgré tout très compliquée. Cette Onde de Chakra, dont lui avait parlé Kiba en venant le chercher, leur posait plus de problèmes qu'il n'y paraissait.

– C'est Shino et ses insectes qu'il nous faudrait maintenant, maugréa-t-il. Eux, au moins, ne sont pas touchés par les illusions !

– Oui, mais Shino n'est pas là, répliqua Neji. Bon, un Genjutsu de cette force ne peut être maîtrisé ni même gardé à longue distance sans aide. Fuyuko a dû apposer des sceaux. Il nous faut les débusquer et les retirer.

– Comme celui-là ? demanda Kiba.

Les autres levèrent les yeux dans la direction qu'indiquait son doigt et aperçurent un parchemin collé contre l'écorce d'un arbre.

– Oui, en effet, approuva Neji. Faites attention, il est peut-être piégé. Je vais essayer de repérer les autres. Byakugan !

Les veines autour de ses yeux ressortirent d'un coup et il commença à fouiller les alentours du regard. Pendant ce temps-là, Kiba commença à grimper sur l'arbre et inspecta le parchemin qui y était collé.

– Il ne sent rien, il ne m'a pas l'air explosif, conclut-il. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est piégé ?

– Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire, suggéra Naruto.

– Ça m'en a tout l'air, affirma Neji. Ce ne sont que de simples parchemins de Genjutsu. On les appose pour maintenir une illusion en place. L'illusion opère dès qu'on entre dans la zone délimitée par les parchemins.

– Et combien y en a-t-il ?

– Quatre. Le premier est ici, un autre a été placé près de l'endroit où les boulets nous sont tombés dessus, sur un rocher au nord d'ici. Les deux autres sont à l'est, sur un arbuste, et à l'ouest, sur une pierre entre les buissons.

– Et là, nous sommes dans la zone de l'illusion ?

– Non, mais fais un pas de plus et tu y seras, Naruto.

Naruto eut une nouvelle grimace, presque effrayé, et recula d'un pas pour s'assurer de ne pas tomber dans un piège.

– Bien, étant donné mon état, je me retrouve obligé de rester là, conclut Neji d'un air presque déçu. Sasuke, tu te rendras au nord, Naruto à l'ouest et Kiba à l'est. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai emmené avec moi le vieux matériel radio de Gai.

Neji retira son sac à dos et leur montra les oreillettes qui avaient déjà servies autrefois. Naruto eut un mince sourire en songeant qu'elles avaient été utilisées lors du sauvetage de Gaara. Apparemment, elles marchaient toujours.

– Prenez-les et je vous guiderai si vous avez un problème, ordonna Neji.

Quand tous furent parés, Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba s'élancèrent tour à tour dans une direction différente. Neji commença à les guider en fonction de l'emplacement des parchemins et, rapidement, chacun fut arrivé à destination.

– On les retire, Neji ? demanda Naruto.

– Je ne vois pas de piège, mais il vaut mieux rester prudent, répondit le chef d'équipe. Retirez-les à distance.

A ces mots, il demanda à Akamaru de reculer et accrocha un fil de chakra au parchemin. Il n'était pas habitué à faire cela mais, coup de chance, Tenten avait déjà eu l'occasion de lui montrer. De son côté, Naruto accrocha un fil au parchemin et s'éloigna pour tirer dessus. Cette méthode fut suivie des deux autres et, dans un mouvement presque simultané, les quatre parchemins furent décollés.

– Il n'y a rien de mon côté, annonça Neji en constatant le bout de papier qui pendait au bout de son fil. Et vous ?

– Rien du tout ! répondit Naruto.

– Moi non plus, ajouta Kiba.

– Pareil, acheva Sasuke. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps nécessaire pour mettre des pièges en place. Ils espéraient que l'illusion suffirait et ont préféré s'occuper d'abord de leurs crimes.

– Je pense aussi, conclut Neji. Bien, revenez vers moi !

Neji dut attendre quelques minutes avant le retour de ses coéquipiers. Naruto affichait un sourire vainqueur alors que Sasuke gardait son air impassible.

– Cette fois, on les a eus ! s'exclama Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Bien joué les gars !

Neji arqua un sourcil. Décidément, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaisanter en mission. Malgré tout, il le trouvait bien moins gamin qu'autrefois.

– Bon, dans ce cas, je vous suggère d'aller voir ce qu'il en est, ajouta le chef d'équipe en essayant de se redresser sur Akamaru.

– Ça va aller, Neji ? s'inquiéta Naruto.

– Oui, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Bien, allons-y !

Sasuke approuva. Il était plus que temps d'aller délivrer Sakura et les autres. Les paroles de Fuyuko lui restaient en tête. Si son agresseur l'avait maltraitée, il n'allait certainement pas lui pardonner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grotte, leur surprise fut grande. Il n'y avait plus d'arbre noueux ni de roche bouchant l'entrée. Ce n'était qu'un grand trou béant dans la montagne et ils pouvaient entrer sans le moindre problème. Neji, son Byakugan activé, fouillait l'endroit.

– Il faut croire qu'on a abattu toutes leurs défenses, conclut-il. Restez tout de même prudents.

Puis, monté sur le dos d'Akamaru, il entra le premier dans la grotte. L'endroit était très évasé, assez profond et plutôt spacieux. Un futon était installé dans un coin et le reste était vide.

– Il y a du monde, assura Neji. Là-bas, derrière le mur !

Les quatre ninjas s'approchèrent du fond et s'arrêtèrent devant une roche lisse brisée par une longue faille.

– Encore un Genjutsu ? demanda Naruto.

– Non, répondit Sasuke qui avait activé le Sharingan pour plus de sûreté. Il doit y avoir un mécanisme pour ouvrir cette porte.

– Cet exact, répondit Neji, mais mon Byakugan n'arrive pas à le distinguer. Il doit être protégé. Kiba, je te suggère de creuser.

Kiba acquiesça et, tandis que les autres reculaient, il devint une tornade qui alla percer la roche. Les pierres s'effritèrent, créant une vague de poussière et des toussotements se firent entendre de l'autre côté.

– Tout va bien ? demanda Neji.

– Tout va bien ! répondit Kiba. Simaru est là !

Les trois autres retinrent leur respiration alors qu'ils voyaient Kiba ressortir. Sur ses épaules, il portait le corps frêle d'un enfant. Simaru Nara avait maigri et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. En revanche, il ne portait aucune trace de mauvais traitement et, malgré tout, il gardait les yeux ouverts et semblait parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait. Kiba le posa doucement sur le dos d'Akamaru.

– Simaru, comment te sens-tu ? s'informa Neji.

– Ça va aller, répondit le garçon malgré les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Par contre, il faut aller voir Maman, et vite !

Neji acquiesça et laissa Simaru partager sa place. Il tourna la tête, espérant détecter d'autres présences aux alentours. Soudain, son regard se figea sur une autre paroi.

– Ici aussi, dit-il en laissant Akamaru s'approcher.

Kiba recommença l'opération. Naruto regardait Simaru avec un sourire. Ce dernier avait souffert mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Il s'inquiétait avant tout pour sa mère. Sasuke, lui, était rassuré de voir qu'ils avaient retrouvé l'un des disparus. Cela signifiait que non seulement Simaru était en vie mais en plus que rien n'était perdu pour Sakura et Temari.

Lorsque Kiba eut percé le mur, il ne tarda pas à les appeler :

– Venez m'aider, elle a des liens étranges, je n'arrive pas à la détacher.

Naruto, Sasuke et Neji entrèrent tour à tour. Temari, elle, était inconsciente. Des liens brillants serraient son corps en le plaquant contre un poteau de bois. Son bandeau frontal, sur lequel était gravé depuis quelques années la feuille de Konoha, traînait à côté d'elle. Naruto s'en empara tandis que Neji identifiait les liens.

– Du chakra ! s'exclama-t-il. Encore l'œuvre de Fuyuko, je suppose. Laissez-moi m'en occuper !

Kiba se poussa et Akamaru put approcher la prisonnière. Neji découpa les fils avec attention, veillant à ne pas la toucher. Quand ce fut fait, son corps retomba complètement et s'étala par terre.

– Oh merde, Temari ! s'exclama Naruto.

Il se précipita vers elle, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur son corps, il se raidit immédiatement.

– Elle est vachement légère, dit-il en la soulevant.

Alors qu'il la portait, la tête de Temari bascula en arrière, dévoilant son cou. Kiba s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils et fut à son tour horrifié.

– Elle est trop maigre ! s'écria-t-il. Elle… elle va mourir si on ne la ramène pas !

Disant ces mots, il passa sa main autour du bras de Temari. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que ses doigts se joignaient sans la moindre difficulté. Naruto lui aussi paraissait effrayait. Il serrait Temari contre lui, comme si cela pouvait la protéger.

– Il faut y aller, ordonna Neji.

Naruto hocha la tête mais, alors qu'il allait faire un pas, Temari se mit à parler d'une voix faible :

– Shika ?

– Temari ? C'est moi, Naruto !

A ces mots, il la posa à terre et tenta de voir si elle reprenait ses esprits.

– Naruto ? répéta Temari d'une voix faible. Sakura… Sakura est à côté…

Aussitôt, elle cessa de bouger et replongea dans l'inconscience. D'un même mouvement, les quatre ninjas fixèrent le fond de la pièce. Il y avait bien un deuxième poteau de bois mais aucune Sakura.

– Qu'en ont-ils fait ? s'exclama Naruto. Elle n'est pas là !

Sasuke serra les dents. Ces gredins avaient déplacé Sakura, il allait être encore plus difficile de la retrouver.

– De toute évidence, nous ne la trouverons pas ici, déclara Neji. Il est temps de retourner à Konoha. Nous pouvons encore sauver Temari.

Simaru approuva d'un hochement de tête. Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'état de sa mère, son teint avait blêmi et aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche.

L'équipe sortit alors du repaire. Ils étaient soulagés d'avoir retrouvé les Nara, mais la disparition de Sakura restait présente. Sasuke fermait la marche, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu advenir de sa femme. Alors qu'il commençait à broyer du noir, Naruto vint taper sur son épaule.

– Fais pas cette tête-là, Sasuke ! Sakura est notre coéquipière, on la retrouvera !

Sasuke émit un vague « Hn » mais cette réponse suffit à son ami.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà pour le chapitre 13 ! Vous remarquerez qu'il se contente de raconter la mission, mais si je parlais également du village, il aurait fait bien vingt pages... Donc, pour ce qui va se passer ensuite, ce sera dans le 14. Bon, sinon, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires parce que je suis quand même vachement contente de les lire chaque semaine ^^.

En espérant que vous avez apprécié, à la semaine prochaine (je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les combats et missions ce n'est pas mon fort...) !


	14. Les choses se compliquent

Chapitre 14 : Les choses se compliquent

Shikamaru regardait l'après-midi avancer avec une angoisse non dissimulée. Chôji était venu avec un jeu de shôgi pour tenter de le détendre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la partie. Finalement, constatant que son adversaire mettait plus de temps à réagir que d'habitude, Chôji ouvrit un paquet de chips et commença à grignoter.

– Ils ont réussi à tirer quelque chose de cette Fuyuko ? s'informa-t-il.

– Pas vraiment. Tsunade a envoyé Ibiki Morino l'interroger il y a deux heures et il est ressorti furieux parce qu'il n'en tirait rien.

Chôji ouvrit des yeux ronds et son bras se figea dans son geste, si bien qu'il demeura la bouche entrouverte, une chips au bord des lèvres.

– Elle a résisté à Ibiki ? fit-il comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

– Ouais, elle a la peau dure, cette folle, maugréa Shikamaru.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa, uniquement perturbé par le craquement des chips dans la bouche de Chôji. La partie de shôgi avançait mais Shikamaru paraissait incapable de s'y donner à fond.

– Tu tiens le coup ? demanda son meilleur ami au bout d'un moment.

– Ça va, maugréa Shikamaru, mais je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire. La montagne est à une demi-heure d'ici, ils devraient être rentrés.

– Ils ont peut-être rencontré des difficultés, suggéra Chôji.

Shikamaru soupira. Evidemment, cette idée lui était apparue sans qu'il n'ose l'émettre à voix haute. Finalement, il décida de se reconcentrer sur la partie. Peut-être que ce jeu lui permettrait de détendre son esprit.

Il tendit la main vers l'un des pions, s'apprêta à le saisir, mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, le coupant dans son élan.

– Tiens bon, Neji, ça va aller ! s'exclama Naruto.

Shikamaru leva la tête et aperçut Neji en sueur, soutenu par Naruto et Shizune. Sa jambe était maintenue par une attelle de fortune, mais le sang avait imbibé le bandage. Il fut rapidement installé sur le second lit de la chambre.

– Ah, j'avais raison pour les complications, conclut Chôji en avalant une chips.

Shikamaru observa d'un air presque horrifié Neji trembler sous la douleur. Lors du voyage de retour, il avait failli tomber du dos d'Akamaru et le sang de sa jambe s'était remis à couler. Shikamaru osa à peine demander :

– Comment ça s'est passé ?

Neji, serrant les dents, fit signe à Naruto de répondre tandis que Shizune remplaçait le bandage.

– On a retrouvé Temari et Simaru, mais on a eu quelques problèmes pour les trouver. Un Genjutsu et un éboulement, en fait.

Aux noms de sa femme et de son fils, Shikamaru se redressa brutalement.

– Simaru et Temari ? répéta-t-il. Comment vont-ils ?

– Simaru pas trop mal, surtout fatigué, mais Temari a considérablement maigri, ce n'est pas forcément beau à voir.

Shikamaru sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. L'état de Simaru le rassurait mais celui de Temari le faisait presque paniquer. Il commença à passer une jambe au bas du lit.

– Il faut que j'aille les voir, déclara-t-il.

– Oh non, tu n'iras nulle part ! ordonna Shizune en appliquant un calmant anti-douleur à Neji. Je te rappelle que ton escapade de ce matin n'a rien fait pour améliorer ton état.

– Mais…

– Pas de mais ! Je t'amènerai Simaru dès que Maître Tsunade aura fini de s'assurer qu'il va bien.

Shikamaru, vaincu par la douleur et les paroles de Shizune, se laissa retomber sur son lit. Chôji lui lança un sourire encourageant, lui signifiant que rien n'était perdu.

– Bon, je vais retourner aider Hinata, annonça-t-il en se levant. J'ai promis de relayer Shino dans dix minutes.

– Vous continuez à surveiller Fuyuko ? demanda Shikamaru.

– Oui, il vaut mieux être nombreux avec cette folle dans nos sous-sols. Maître Tsunade n'ose pas encore la transférer.

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre. Naruto souhaita un bon rétablissement à Neji, adressa un signe encourageant à Shikamaru et ne tarda pas à faire de même. De son côté, Shizune finissait ses soins.

– Bien, l'os a l'air correctement remis en place, il devrait se réparer naturellement, conclut-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Par contre, plus de mission pendant quelques mois.

– Quelques mois ? répéta Neji, horrifié.

– Oui, tu as bien compris, assura Shizune. On a rarement vu une jambe dans un tel état. C'est une chance que tu l'aies encore !

A ces mots, elle quitta la chambre à son tour. Shikamaru observa quelques secondes les bandages de Neji avant de lui dire :

– Je crois que je te dois quelque chose pour ce coup-là.

– Tu ne me dois rien, répondit Neji. C'était une mission et je n'aurais jamais laissé l'un des nôtres aux mains de l'ennemi.

Shikamaru eut un mince sourire avant de demander :

– C'est Naruto qui t'a appris ça ?

Neji acquiesça et son visage sembla s'adoucir légèrement.

– Oui, c'est Naruto, il y a bien longtemps.

*

Après avoir laissé ses coéquipiers, Sasuke se dirigea directement vers l'Académie où il savait que Kakashi avait laissé ses fils. Durant tout le trajet, il enragea intérieurement. Sakura était la seule qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvée et il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que cette ordure voulait donc en faire ? Où l'avait-il emmenée ? Ils n'avaient à présent plus de piste pour la retrouver et Sasuke soupçonnait que les recherches risquaient de prendre un temps fou.

Il trouva Tuwe et Matsuo sous la garde d'Iruka. Après avoir remercié l'enseignant, il quitta l'établissement avec ses deux fils.

– Papa, on ne va pas vers la maison ? s'étonna Tuwe au bout d'un moment.

– Non, mon fils, répondit Sasuke. On va d'abord chercher Ayumi.

– Elle peut sortir de l'hôpital ? demanda Matsuo.

– Hn.

Aussitôt, les garçons semblèrent plus enthousiastes. Depuis la disparition de leur mère, ils souriaient difficilement et Sasuke fut heureux de voir le petit dernier courir devant eux avec l'empressement des enfants de son âge.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital, ils croisèrent Kakashi et Yukito qui étaient assis dans le hall.

– Yo, Sasuke ! le salua Kakashi. Tu vas voir ta fille ?

– Oui, nous rentrons avec elle ce soir, répondit Sasuke. Et vous, que faites-vous là ?

– Nous sommes venus voir Ayumi mais, lorsque nous sommes sortis de sa chambre, Shizune nous a dit que Simaru était revenu, alors nous attendons de pouvoir le voir.

Sasuke acquiesça. L'équipe de sa fille était pour le moins soudée et il savait qu'il devait cela à l'enseignement de Kakashi. Puis, faisant signe à ses fils, ils prirent la direction de la chambre d'Ayumi. Quand ils entrèrent, l'héritière des Uchiwa était assise sur son lit et semblait s'ennuyer ferme mais, dès qu'elle aperçut ses frères, son visage s'illumina.

– Tuwe, Matsuo ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est gentil de venir me voir !

– Papa a dit que t'allais rentrer avec nous ! affirma Matsuo en se jetant sur le lit de sa sœur.

– C'est vrai ?

– Hn, confirma Sasuke. Maître Tsunade m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu pouvais revenir à la maison.

Le sourire d'Ayumi s'agrandit et elle se dépêcha de sortir de son lit. Comme elle était encore habillée d'un pyjama, ses frères et son père sortirent pour la laisser se changer et, dès qu'elle fut prête, ils repartirent vers le hall. Tsunade y était et donnait quelques directives à la femme de l'accueil.

– Maître Tsunade, j'emmène Ayumi, annonça Sasuke.

– Ah oui, bien sûr. Rentrez bien et faites attention, ça me ferait mal d'avoir à nouveau l'un de tes enfants ici, Sasuke.

Sasuke acquiesça et s'apprêta à partir, mais Tsunade ajouta :

– Ah, au fait, Simaru va bien. Il manque seulement de vitamines. Je suppose que Ayumi pourra aller le voir dès demain.

– Et sa mère ? demanda Sasuke.

– Ça, c'est une autre histoire, soupira Tsunade alors que les rides de son front se creusaient. Je l'ai mise sous perfusion et alimentation intensive, mais elle est très faible.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais, dans ses yeux, on devinait qu'il s'inquiétait. Si Temari avait subi un tel sort, comment allait Sakura ? La question ne quittait pas son esprit et cela le dérangeait. Finalement, il attrapa la main de Matsuo et sortit avec ses trois enfants de l'hôpital.

Ayumi fut heureuse de retrouver sa maison. Les jours d'hospitalisation avaient été longs et très difficiles quand elle avait appris la disparition de sa mère. Elle poussa la porte sans hésitation et entra la première, suivie de près par ses frères et son père.

– Et voilà, on est rentré, conclut Tuwe, les mains dans les poches. Dis, Papa, c'est normal qu'il fasse si noir ?

En effet, tous les volets du salon avaient été fermés de sorte que la pièce soit plongée dans la pénombre. Sasuke n'avait pas attendu la remarque de son fils pour se mettre sur ses gardes. D'un geste vif, il attrapa Ayumi par l'épaule, l'obligeant à reculer, et dégaina un kunai.

– Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

A ces mots, ses pupilles virèrent au rouge et il plia les jambes, prêt à éviter la moindre attaque.

– Sasuke ? appela une voix tremblante.

Aussitôt, ses yeux fixèrent le fond de la pièce. Il n'osait pas y croire. Sakura venait de s'avancer dans la lumière du jour que laissait passer la porte d'entrée.

– Maman ! s'exclama Matsuo.

Il s'apprêta à accourir vers sa mère mais, aussitôt, celle-ci s'écria :

– Non, Matsuo, reste derrière ton père !

A peine eut-elle prononcé sa phrase qu'un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, le visage crispé par la douleur. Sasuke put alors distinguer un homme roux, plus jeune que lui, qui se tenait dans le dos de sa femme. Il la tenait par les cheveux et venait de lui planter un kunai derrière le genou.

– Je t'avais prévenue, petite sotte ! siffla-t-il. Tant pis, puisque c'est ainsi je n'épargnerai pas tes enfants !

Le visage de Sasuke blêmit. Il se retourna vers ses fils et sa fille et leur ordonna de sortir. Cependant, à peine avaient-ils fait un pas vers l'extérieur qu'ils entendirent dans leur dos :

– Raiton, la barrière de foudre !

L'encadrement de la porte fut aussitôt bouché par une lumière jaune électrique. Sasuke retint Matsuo à temps avant qu'il ne plonge dans le piège. Il se retourna, comprenant que l'agresseur de Sakura tenait vraiment à les garder tous dans cette maison.

– Bien, maintenant, Uchiwa, on va pouvoir parler affaires mais, avant cela, j'ai une petite chose à faire.

Il exécuta d'autres signes de ses mains. Sakura, immobilisée par sa blessure, haletait bruyamment pour calmer la douleur. Sasuke la vit approcher ses mains liées de son genou pour commencer à se soigner.

Soudain, un sifflement lointain retentit et, aussitôt, une détonation qui fit crier Matsuo. Instinctivement, Sasuke se baissa, prêt à protéger ses enfants.

– Ce n'était pas une attaque, assura l'homme roux en reprenant en main la chevelure de Sakura. Maintenant, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses.

*

Dans le sous-sol de la tour rouge, Hinata reposait ses yeux. Elle devait régulièrement utiliser le Byakugan pour s'assurer que Fuyuko ne faisait pas usage de son don héréditaire et, bien qu'elle soit remise de son attaque, elle commençait à fatiguer.

– Une chips ? proposa Chôji en lui tendant le paquet.

– Oui, merci Chôji, répondit-elle en commençant à manger.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux portes de la pièce où ils avaient enfermé Fuyuko. Elle avait autorisé les gardes à prendre une pause car ils étaient là depuis presque douze heures. Ino les remplaçait, appuyée contre le mur.

– Quand je pense que tous nos problèmes sont arrivés à cause de cette peste, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la frapper et de lui tordre le cou ! dit-elle en serrant les poings.

Hinata baissa les yeux. Il était vrai que, dans cette histoire, Ino avait perdu son enfant. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la douleur que cela pouvait représenter. Même si elle avait été agressée, Hinata ressentait moins de haine.

Chôji alla auprès de sa coéquipière et commença à lui tapoter l'épaule. Finalement, Ino se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La présence de Chôji la réconfortait toujours quand elle se sentait seule.

Soudain, une détonation se fit entendre. Hinata, stupéfaite, leva les yeux au plafond et son Byakugan s'activa.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ino, que le bruit avait complètement sortie de sa transe.

– Un explosif lancé à quelques mètres de hauteur, répondit Hinata. Il n'a touché personne.

– Comme un signal ? suggéra Chôji.

– Oui, c'est ça.

A ces mots, Hinata se tourna brusquement vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste vif. Au centre de la pièce, Fuyuko se tenait debout et ses liens coupés pendaient sur sa chaise.

– Vous croyiez donc vraiment que vous m'aviez capturée ? demanda-t-elle devant la mine perplexe de Hinata.

– Tu ne vas pas t'échapper comme ça ! s'écria Chôji.

A ces mots, ses mains grossirent et vinrent saisir Fuyuko. N'ayant pas la place de fuir, celle-ci se laissa faire mais, à peine Chôji serra son étreinte qu'il la relâcha en hurlant de douleur. Hinata écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Des lames de chakra étaient sorties du corps de Fuyuko et avaient tailladé les paumes de Chôji, faisant couler abondamment le sang.

– Ino, je vais essayer de l'occuper, tu sais quoi faire ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hinata se mit en position, face à Fuyuko. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir résister face à un être utilisant le chakra comme une arme matérielle. Le combat au corps à corps s'engagea. Hinata parait en se protégeant par son propre chakra et Fuyuko attaquait à une vitesse impressionnante. Ses lames sifflaient dans l'air et Ino mit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à la viser. Soudain, elle sentit que le moment était le bon et utilisa sa technique préférée.

– Ninpô ! Transposition !

Aussitôt, le corps d'Ino retomba mollement sur Chôji qui, la douleur passée, s'était préparé à la soutenir malgré ses mains ensanglantées. Hinata put enfin reprendre son souffle. Fuyuko avait cessé d'attaquer.

– Eh bien, il s'en est fallu de peu, conclut-elle en essuyant la sueur qui luisait sur son front. Tout va bien Ino ? Ino ?

Mais Ino, ou plutôt le corps de Fuyuko, ne répondait pas. Elle se mit à trembler et, soudain, se prit la tête entre les mains. Hinata voulut s'approcher, mais un cri sortit de la bouche de Fuyuko et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'esprit d'Ino fut projeté avec violence dans son corps d'origine.

– Son… Son chakra m'a repoussée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Hinata se tourna vers leur adversaire. Celle-ci, le sourire aux lèvres, semblait parfaitement remise. Des pointes sortirent de ses doigts et filèrent vers Ino, projetant de l'éliminer définitivement.

– Ino ! s'écria Hinata.

Ce fut Chôji qui lui sauva la vie. Après avoir décuplé son poids, il se plaça entre l'attaque et sa coéquipière. Le chakra s'enfonça dans sa peau et lui déchira la chair. Il grimaça de douleur tandis que l'attaque se retirait et tomba sur Ino qui se retrouva coincée et protégée derrière sa masse. Cependant, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Son ami, son coéquipier, venait d'être blessé à sa place et elle voyait déjà le sang souiller ses vêtements et couler par petites gouttes jusqu'au sol.

Fuyuko ne laissa pas le temps à ses adversaires de se remettre de leur surprise. Elle se jeta sur Hinata, la projetant sur le corps de Chôji. Hinata se sentit bloquée entre le corps du ninja et le chakra de son ennemie qui rongeait le sien pour atteindre sa peau. Le duel dura quelques dizaines de seconde et, finalement, le chakra de Fuyuko traversa celui de Hinata. Cette dernière hurla de douleur sous l'effet de la coupure et vit avec horreur la peau de sa main se déchirer sous la brûlure.

– Hinata ! appela Ino, coincée derrière le corps de Chôji, en l'entendant crier. Hinata, ça va ?

Cependant, elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle vit une lame argentée se diriger vers sa tête, puis ce fut le trou noir.

*

Shikamaru avait finalement reçu l'autorisation de rendre visite à sa femme. Après être allé voir son fils, il l'avait laissé se reposer et était allé en béquilles jusqu'à la chambre de Temari où Tsunade observait son état avec attention.

La maigreur de la kunoichi était effrayante. Sa peau, d'ordinaire hâlée et pleine de vigueur, était devenue d'une pâleur extrême. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et ses membres semblaient fragiles et frêles, à tel point que Shikamaru ne pouvait la regarder sans ressentir une grande douleur au fond de lui.

– Je vais devoir en informer le Kazekage Gaara, soupira Tsunade. Et le conseil par la même occasion.

– Vous avez fait tout ça dans leur dos, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

– Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est l'état de Temari. Imagine que je doive annoncer à son frère qu'elle est morte suite à un manque de nutrition ! Les relations entre Suna et Konoha seraient considérablement dégradées et pourraient même finir en guerre ouverte.

Shikamaru baissa les yeux vers sa femme. Evidemment, Tsunade considérait en premier lieu l'aspect politique et c'était son travail en tant que Hokage. Cependant, lui, il se moquait bien de savoir si Suna et Konoha allaient rester alliés. Tout ce qui lui importait était que Temari s'en sorte.

– Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Neji, annonça la Hokage.

A ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il lui semblait que, depuis une semaine, elle passait plus de temps à courir partout qu'à respirer. C'était dans ces moments-là que Tsunade comprenait que son rôle de Hokage lui valait un travail titanesque et une responsabilité énorme.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Neji, celui-ci s'était détendu grâce au calmant appliqué par Shizune. Cette dernière était encore à son chevet, occupée à vérifier son pouls.

– Comment te sens-tu, Neji ?

– Mieux, Maître Tsunade. Hum, vous avez prévenu Lee ?

– Oui. Je ne pense pas que ta fille soit réellement en danger, à présent que nous avons nous-même démasqué la traîtresse. Cependant, j'ai chargé Lee de la surveiller étroitement jusqu'à ce que cette affaire se termine. Une chance quand même qu'ils soient en mission, ça nous laisse un peu plus de marge de manœuvre.

Neji, rassuré, laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Shizune et Tsunade discutèrent rapidement de son état avant d'aborder un sujet moins plaisant.

– Je vais dire au conseil que Temari s'est faite prendre par nos ennemis durant sa mission d'aujourd'hui, expliqua Tsunade. Shizune, je tiens à ce que tu retiennes ta langue, c'est compris ?

Shizune acquiesça avec fermeté. Elle ne se rappelait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait mis son maître dans l'embarras parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait lâché un mot de trop face aux membres du conseil.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Tsunade, surprise, leva les yeux au plafond et fronça les sourcils. Shizune et Neji firent de même, cherchant la cause de ce bruit.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement Shizune.

–Je n'en sais rien mais ça n'annonce rien de bon. Viens avec moi !

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la chambre. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, elles atteignirent enfin l'entrée de l'hôpital. Cependant, elles n'eurent pas le temps d'en sortir car la porte principale brusquement. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux et voyant Naruto qui portait le corps inerte de Hinata dans ses bras. Il était suivi par les deux gardes de Fuyuko. L'un avait pris Chôji dans son dos, l'autre Ino.

– Mamie Tsunade, la prisonnière s'est évadée ! s'écria Naruto.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Tsunade. Que… comment ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais on a retrouvé leurs corps sans connaissance dans la pièce de la prison avec Fuyuko en liberté. Je crois qu'on est arrivé juste avant qu'elle n'ait pu les tuer. Kiba et Akamaru la poursuivent actuellement.

Tsunade acquiesça et appela des infirmiers pour faire conduire les blessés au bloc.

– Shizune, assure-toi qu'ils reçoivent les soins nécessaires, ordonna-t-elle à son assistante. Naruto, je n'ai pas le temps de planifier quoique ce soit, alors je te fais confiance. Va au quartier général de l'ANBU, demande Seko et rattrape Kiba et Akamaru avec lui. Dès que ce sera fait, occupez-vous de Fuyuko et faites en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus nuire. S'il y en a qui protestent, il s'agit d'un ordre d'urgence de votre Hokage !

Naruto resta une seconde sans réagir, surpris par cette directive. Tsunade lui confiait rarement la direction d'une équipe et il en avait été souvent blessé. Cette fois-ci, elle lui demandait de prendre sous son commandement deux ninjas et de se charger d'une affaire où la survie du village était mise en jeu. A la fois excité et nerveux, il déclara :

– Je ne vous décevrai pas, Maître Hokage !

Il sortit en courant de l'hôpital, sous les regards médusés de Tsunade et de Shizune, non pas que cette énergie de sa part fut étonnante, mais plutôt parce que Naruto n'avait jamais appelé sa supérieure « Maître Hokage ». Il fila ainsi jusqu'au quartier général des ANBU et entra en trombe dans le bâtiment décoré de l'emblème des Uchiwa. C'était la première fois qu'il y venait et il était impressionné. Ne sachant comment s'y prendre, il s'écria :

– Ordre de Maître Tsunade, Seko doit immédiatement m'accompagner !

Les ANBU présents se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Naruto faillit se sentir mal à l'aise devant ces masques sans expression mais ne perdit rien de son ardeur.

– Et rapidement, c'est une mission de rang S ! ajouta-t-il.

Soudain, un homme se détacha des autres et s'avança vers lui. Son visage était caché par un masque et son corps recouvert par un épais blouson.

– Je te suis, Naruto, répondit-il.

Naruto acquiesça, se retourna et sortit en vitesse du bâtiment, suivi de Seko. Tandis qu'ils couraient dans les rues de Konoha, il lui expliqua rapidement la situation :

– Nous devons arrêter une criminelle du nom de Fuyuko. Elle possède une technique héréditaire, l'Onde de Chakra, et utilise son chakra comme arme. Kiba est parti à sa poursuite, mais nous devons le retrouver aussi rapidement que possible.

– Bien compris, répondit Seko.

Naruto vira brusquement la tête vers son coéquipier. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix grave.

– Shino ? demanda-t-il.

– Naruto, quand je porte ce masque, je suis Seko !

– Peu importe ! répliqua Naruto. Demande à tes insectes de retrouver Kiba et Akamaru !

– C'est déjà fait. Ils me préviendront dès qu'ils les auront trouvés.

Naruto acquiesça. Au fond, cela le rassurait d'être avec Shino, car il ne s'agissait pas d'un parfait étranger. Il ne fallut que quelques dizaines de secondes pour que les insectes reviennent. Kiba et Akamaru se trouvaient en bordure de Konoha, entre la forêt et la palissade.

– Allons-y ! ordonna Naruto.

Et ils s'engagèrent tous les deux vers la sortie du village.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Ah, ça m'a énervée cet après-midi ! J'étais sur le point d'enregistrer le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire sur et - paf ! - le site a bugué ! Heureusement, ils ont apparemment réglé le problème. Bref, voilà donc le chapitre 14, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres. Il n'est pas spécialement long, mais déjà suffisamment riche en évènements pour moi ^^.

Voilà; sinon que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, pour Neji le blessé, lors du chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : Neji n'est pas un dieu, il peut être battu (et je n'ai pas encore lu de fics où il l'était) !

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Merci à vos commentaires qui m'encouragent vraiment !


	15. Le combat des Uchiwa

Chapitre 15 : Le combat des Uchiwa

Sasuke fixa attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était évident que c'était lui le fameux agresseur qui les menait par le bout du nez depuis une semaine. Il s'en était pris à Ayumi puis à Sakura. Ce simple fait suffit à le faire enrager intérieurement.

– Bien, comme tu peux le voir, Uchiwa, j'ai la situation en main, fit remarquer l'homme.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il porta un second kunai sous la gorge de Sakura. Celle-ci tremblait, non pas de peur, mais de rage parce qu'elle se retrouvait impuissante. Les liens qui avaient été appliqués à ses poignets étaient électrisés. Le moindre mouvement la brûlait.

– Alors, je vais te demander de te rendre sans faire d'histoire, ajouta l'homme.

Sasuke demeura impassible à cette menace. Sakura releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Son mari n'allait jamais accepter.

– Laisse d'abord ma famille partir, ordonna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

– Ta famille ? Pourquoi aurais-je de la pitié pour ta famille alors que tu as tué ma sœur de sang-froid !

Sasuke ouvrit imperceptiblement la bouche, comme s'il comprenait enfin ce que lui voulait cet homme.

– Le frère d'Ichiko Kizuha était donc bien en vie, soupira-t-il.

– Bien vu, Uchiwa. Allez, maintenant, on va faire un marché. Tu te tues devant moi avec un kunai et je laisse ta femme tranquille. Tu as ma parole. Si tu ne le fais pas, je tuerai chacun de tes trois enfants. Ils sont juste dans ma ligne de mire et tu ne pourras pas tous les protéger.

A ces mots, il appuya le kunai contre la gorge de Sakura, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang. Celle-ci serra les dents mais ne broncha pas sous la coupure. Son esprit était entré en action et elle cherchait des yeux un moyen de s'échapper. La situation était bien plus grave que prévu. Si Sasuke n'obéissait pas, ils risquaient tous la mort et, s'il répondait aux exigences, leur ennemi pourrait s'approprier le secret du Sharingan en inspectant son corps. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Sasuke examinait également la situation en faisant preuve d'un sang-froid exceptionnel. Il n'était pas en position de force et ne pourrait pas combattre normalement si ses enfants étaient en danger. Il regarda d'abord le salon qui s'ouvrait devant eux puis l'escalier qui était à un peine un mètre. Un mètre de trop, à vrai dire, car l'homme aurait le temps de voir les enfants s'y précipiter et de les tuer.

Finalement, Sasuke croisa le regard de Sakura. Il eut un bref sourire et joignit ses deux mains.

– Très bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir vous brûler tous les deux, annonça-t-il.

Les yeux de l'homme et ceux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent d'un même mouvement. Ce n'était pas possible, Sasuke devait plaisanter ! Certes, elle savait qu'il ne se rendrait pas pour elle, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il décide de la tuer avec le criminel. Pourtant, il enchaînait sans aucune hésitation les signes d'une technique Katon.

– Katon, technique de la balsamine ! s'écria-t-il.

Sous les yeux effarés de ses enfants, plusieurs gerbes de flammes jaillirent de sa bouche. L'homme dut lâcher Sakura et se jeter sur le côté. La ninja médecin ne perdit pas un instant pour réagir. Elle roula à terre dans la direction opposée, sentant la chaleur approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte un mur de la maison.

– Ayumi, conduis tes frères à l'étage ! ordonna Sasuke.

Tandis que sa fille obtempérait, il s'élança vers Sakura. Elle suffoquait, au milieu des flammes, tout en essayant de se défaire de ses liens. L'homme se relevait, encore surpris par l'attaque. Sasuke attrapa sa femme et la porta jusque dans le couloir. Elle était encore surprise, mais semblait parfaitement consciente. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sasuke pour lui arracher ses liens.

– Tu es fou ! s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Tu as failli me tuer !

– Oh non, je savais que tu t'en sortirais. Tu excelles dans l'art d'esquiver les attaques, Sakura !

Sakura dévisagea Sasuke, comme si elle avait affaire à un autre. Il était vraiment très rare qu'il lui fasse des compliments, en particulier depuis qu'ils étaient mariés.

Cependant, Sasuke avait déjà dévié son attention vers l'homme au fond de la pièce. Il était entouré de flammes, mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise, une sorte de colère incontrôlable.

– Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça, Uchiwa ? beugla-t-il. Raiton, la pluie d'éclairs !

– Viens, faut pas rester là ! s'exclama Sasuke.

A ces mots, il attrapa le poignet de Sakura et se précipita vers l'escalier. Derrière eux, des éclairs de lumière commencèrent à s'abattre, noircissant certaines parties des murs et du plancher et les flammes commençaient à créer un incendie dans le fond du salon. Ils montèrent rapidement et passèrent devant la porte ouverte de la chambre d'Ayumi où leurs trois enfants observaient la scène d'un air hébété.

– Rentrez là-dedans et n'en sortez pas ! ordonna Sasuke.

Sakura crut qu'il s'adressait uniquement aux enfants, mais elle fut surprise de se voir poussée dans la chambre d'Ayumi. Sasuke referma la porte et fit face à son adversaire qui montait les escaliers.

– Alors, Uchiwa, tu te caches ? siffla-t-il d'un rire fou.

Sasuke examina attentivement son adversaire. Il n'avait jamais vu un ninja avec une aussi forte affinité pour les techniques Raiton. Il était clair qu'il pourrait le paralyser, il suffisait pour cela qu'une seule attaque le touche. Le combat promettait d'être dangereux, mais, ce qui était primordial, c'était d'empêcher ce fou de s'en prendre à sa famille. Il devait donc l'éloigner de cet étage.

Brusquement, Sasuke ouvrit la chambre de Matsuo. Il sentait que, derrière lui, l'homme le suivait en le bombardant d'éclairs. Il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et passa son corps à l'extérieur. Il lui suffit de monter au mur pour arriver sur le toit.

Sasuke commença à reculer pas à pas en se demandant à quel moment son adversaire allait surgir. Tout à coup, il entendit une détonation juste derrière lui. Il sursauta, s'écarta et une lumière jaune transperça le toit en y créant un trou béant. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le frère Kizuha bondissait dans les airs.

– Raiton, la pluie d'éclairs ! s'écria-t-il.

Sasuke se jeta de côté pour éviter l'attaque. Décidément, son ennemi aimait le Ninjutsu. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de l'approcher.

– Katôn, technique de la balsamine !

Les boules de feu vinrent arrêter la foudre. Sasuke en profita pour bondir vers son adversaire et son coup de poing l'atteignit en plein ventre. La contre-attaque ne tarda pas. L'homme enchaîna deux coups de pieds et Sasuke fut projeté contre le toit de sa maison. Il roula sur les tuiles jusqu'au bord et, tout à coup, le sol se déroba sous lui. Sa seule prise fut une tuile et il se retrouva pendu à plusieurs mètres du sol.

_Merde, je ne peux pas tomber comme ça, c'est trop bête !_

Pourtant, Sasuke vit la tuile qu'il tenait se détacher et se sentit tomber dans le vide. Il tendit la main pour tenter de se rattraper mais, rien à faire, il continuait sa chute. Celle-ci fut brusquement arrêtée. Quelque chose lui agrippa la main et, lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit Sakura qui tenait son poignet de toutes ses forces.

– Accroche-toi, je vais te remonter ! ordonna-t-elle.

Sasuke attrapa le poignet de sa femme de son autre main et lui demanda :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir abattre ce type, tu sais !

D'un puissant coup d'épaule, elle parvint à le remonter alors que leur adversaire, au milieu du toit, s'apprêtait à les attaquer.

– Laisse-moi faire, ordonna Sasuke en se plaçant devant.

– Sasuke, je suis ninja, tu n'as pas à me demander de rester derrière !

– Il pourrait te capturer à nouveau et essayer encore une fois de m'atteindre par toi.

– Mais il ne peut pas t'atteindre en m'utilisant ! protesta Sakura.

– Bien sûr que si !

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, trop surprise pour répondre. Elle était persuadée que Sasuke n'irait pas mettre sa vie en jeu pour la sauver, or il venait précisément de dire le contraire. Elle recula d'un pas, troublée au plus profond d'elle-même.

Le combat s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Chacun utilisait son élément préféré pour contrer les Ninjutsus de l'autre et le combat au corps à corps était rude. Sakura voyait à peine les coups s'enchaîner. Sasuke gardait un mince avantage grâce à son Sharingan, mais son adversaire faisait preuve d'une rapidité surprenante et d'une réactivité à toute épreuve. Sasuke ne pourrait sans doute pas le battre seul.

Soudain, le Kizuha sembla vouloir changer de tactique. Il joignit ses doigts et prononça :

– Raiton, l'onde de choc.

A ces mots, il disparut complètement. Sasuke atterrit sur le toit, non loin de Sakura. Son regard scrutait les alentours dans l'attente d'un mouvement.

– Sasuke, où est-il ? demanda Sakura, inquiète.

– Je ne l'ai pas vu partir, expliqua-t-il, peu rassuré.

Sakura frissonna, pressentant la catastrophe. L'air se mit alors à frémir de plus en plus violemment et, brusquement, leur adversaire réapparut.

L'attaque ne se fit pas attendre. Il y eut un bruit sonore, comme une sorte de clameur, puis une onde pareille à celles qu'on peut voir se dessiner sur l'eau commença à s'étendre autour du Kizuha.

– Va-t'en, Sakura ! ordonna Sasuke.

L'onde de choc rasait les tuiles de près. Sasuke ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et poussa sa femme de sorte qu'elle tombe du toit. Sakura, surprise, se rattrapa de justesse à un rebord de fenêtre et releva la tête vers le ciel au moment où un cri de Sasuke déchira l'air.

– Sasuke ! appela-t-elle. Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Malgré cela, son mari continuait de crier. Un frisson lui parcourut la peau du dos. Cela lui rappelait son agonie lorsqu'il avait été mordu par Orochimaru. Inquiète, elle remonta rapidement sur le toit.

Sasuke était à l'autre bout, les mains plaquées sur ses temps, recroquevillé contre le toit. Il tremblait légèrement, mais ses cris semblaient se calmer. Le Kizuha approcha lentement, l'air satisfait.

– Ça fait mal, hein ? demanda-t-il. Ça a dû secouer un peu tes neurones mais, attends, tu n'as encore rien vu !

Il joignit ses doigts devant lui et commença à exécuter une série de signes. Sakura se redressa et commença à courir dans leur direction. Jamais le toit de sa maison ne lui avait paru aussi grand. Sasuke était à la merci de leur ennemi et elle était encore trop loin pour intervenir. Déjà, l'homme ouvrait la bouche. Il allait le toucher sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

– Raiton, le ch…

L'homme se plia en deux avant la fin de sa phrase, sous les yeux écarquillés de Sakura. Ce n'était ni elle, ni Sasuke qui venait de lui asséner un magistral coup de pied dans les côtes. C'était Ayumi qui avait surgi derrière son père avec une telle vitesse que sa mère n'en revenait pas. Sakura s'apprêta à lui ordonner de retourner à l'étage, mais les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge à cause du choc : les pupilles de sa fille avaient pris la teinte rouge du Sharingan.

Ayumi se tenait à présent droite devant son père. Il était temps pour elle de lui prouver sa valeur. Elle joignit ses doigts devant sa bouche et lança :

– Katon, la boule de feu suprême !

Une immense flamme jaillit de sa gorge et fonça sur le Kizuha, le forçant ainsi à reculer. Sasuke en profita pour se relever et observa d'un air hébété l'œuvre de sa fille. Finalement, un mince sourire gagna ses lèvres. C'était là la digne œuvre d'une Uchiwa.

– Ayumi, recule, je vais m'en charger, ordonna-t-il.

Il passa devant elle et fit face à son adversaire. Même s'il avait la respiration courte, il paraissait remis de l'onde de choc. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, puis à sa fille. Il était évident que s'ils voulaient le battre, ils allaient devoir s'y mettre à plusieurs.

– Ayumi, Sakura, tenez-vous prêtes !

Les deux filles relevèrent la tête. Sasuke avait décidé de se battre en équipe, elles allaient donc devoir suivre ses mouvements et l'aider à abattre leur adversaire. Sakura hocha la tête en se rendant compte que Sasuke jugeait leur fille prête à les aider.

A ce moment-là, un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. Sakura soupçonna que les flammes commençaient à prendre le reste de la maison. Sasuke le comprit également. Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour battre leur ennemi et sortir les garçons de là. Il allait falloir agir vite, et même très vite.

Sasuke se jeta sur l'homme avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'attaquer. Ce dernier esquiva et lança son poing. Sasuke para sans mal et se décala. Ayumi prit la place de son père et jeta son pied vers le ventre de l'adversaire. Tout s'enchaîna alors très rapidement.

Le coup de pied d'Ayumi fut suivi de plusieurs attaques de son père qui firent reculer le Kizuha, malgré sa résistance. Derrière lui, Sakura s'élança, son poing prêt à frapper. L'homme occupé à éviter les coups répétés d'Ayumi et de Sasuke, se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'attaque lui foncer dessus. Sakura le vit alors exécuter rapidement quelques signes et des mots incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche. Au moment où elle le frappait avec violence, un bouclier jaune électrique apparut autour de lui.

Sakura hurla de douleur en sentant son poing brûler. Malgré sa protection, leur adversaire fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de la maison et alla s'écraser dans l'immense jardin des Uchiwa, au milieu de l'herbe. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et Sasuke sentit la chaleur destructrice des flammes se rapprocher.

Quand Sakura réalisa ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'osa pas y croire. L'agresseur d'Ayumi gisait à présent loin devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui, malgré l'épuisement et les quelques blessures, lui souriait en lui lançant un « Maman, nous avons réussi ». Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

– Je crois que je vais demander à Kakashi pourquoi tu n'as pas encore été présentée à l'épreuve des chûnins, lui confia-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Ayumi sourit et rougit à la fois.

–Bon, faut nous dépêcher, la maison est sur le point de devenir un gigantesque brasier ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix pressée en voyant la rougeur des flammes s'approcher depuis le rez-de-chaussée. On récupère les garçons et on s'en va !

Sakura acquiesça et s'apprêta à partir, mais l'attention de Sasuke fut soudainement retenue par un autre détail. Voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, elle se tourna à son tour et aperçut avec horreur le frère d'Ichiko Kizuha se tenant debout dans l'herbe, face à eux, sa main brillant d'un éclat inquiétant.

– Sakura, emmène les enfants derrière la maison.

– Mais, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ce fou en redemande et je tiens à en finir.

A ces mots, il attrapa son poignet et sa main commença à grésiller. Comprenant, Sakura prit Ayumi avec elle et commença à s'éloigner.

– Vite, on va chercher tes frères, expliqua-t-elle à sa fille.

Elle s'approcha du toit et aida Ayumi à gagner le premier étage. Avant d'en faire de même, elle se retourna vers Sasuke. Celui-ci avait augmenté la puissance de son Raikiri. Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer et, apparemment, Sasuke savait qu'elle l'observait, puisqu'il ajouta d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit de l'attaque :

– Sakura, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on se parle.

– Sasuke…

– Prends soin des enfants, Sakura !

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Ayumi l'appela et elles se précipitèrent toutes les deux dans la maison. Elles trouvèrent Matsuo et Tuwe dans le couloir, où les flammes commençaient à apparaître, et les firent sortir en vitesse.

Sasuke, lui, sentit un poids s'évaporer. Sa famille était enfin en lieu sûr et il allait pouvoir affronter normalement son adversaire. A présent, celui-ci s'était mis à courir vers lui. Le choc allait être brutal et ce serait le plus puissant des deux qui s'en sortirait.

Tout à coup, Sasuke commença à son tour à courir. Il sauta du toit de la maison et fila vers son adversaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le Raikiri commença à recouvrir tout son corps. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre.

– Le Déservoir de Chidori !

– Raiton, le choc des titans !

Il y eut une énorme détonation et l'air fut déchiré par le bruit des deux chakras qui s'affrontaient. Sakura, tenant Matsuo par la main, se retourna, la mine inquiète. La demeure des Uchiwa était gagnée par les flammes, mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant. Une immense colonne de lumière jaune séparait le ciel en deux. Les trois enfants en étaient abasourdis.

_Sasuke, il faut que tu t'en sortes._

Sakura eut cette pensée en regardant tour à tour ses enfants. Leur père comptait beaucoup pour eux, Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'en aller aussi subitement. Son cœur commença à s'affoler. Elle-même ne pouvait pas envisager sa mort. Ce serait trop dur, surtout après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'elle comptait ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour lui.

– Sakura ! appela Naruto.

Ce cri eut pour effet de la sortir de sa transe. Elle se retourna et aperçut son coéquipier, accompagné d'un ANBU, de Kiba, de Yukito et de Kakashi. Tous avaient l'air perplexe de la voir là alors qu'elle était portée disparue. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui posa la première question :

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– On a vu l'explosion ! répondit Naruto, comme si cela avait été évident. Kakashi-sensei, éteint le feu ! Yukito, regarde s'il y a du monde de l'autre côté ! Shino, tes insectes ont fini leur boulot ?

Sakura dévisagea d'abord Naruto, impressionnée par sa façon de gérer la situation, puis l'ANBU avec étonnement. Elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il puisse être Shino.

– Naruto, je suis Seko ! s'énerva ce dernier.

– On ne discute pas les ordres de son chef d'équipe ! répliqua Naruto. Alors ?

– Fuyuko est vidée de tout chakra. Elle n'est plus un danger.

Sakura n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle regarda Kakashi arrêter les flammes grâce à une technique Suiton.

– Sakura, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Naruto en l'approchant doucement.

Il sentait qu'elle était perturbée. Il posa une main sur son épaule et attendit sa réponse.

– C'est Sasuke, lâcha-t-elle. Il a affronté l'agresseur et, ensuite, il y a eu ça.

Elle montra l'endroit où la colonne de lumière venait de se résorber pour laisser place à un calme plat.

– Alors, si on ne t'a pas trouvée dans la montagne, c'est parce qu'il t'avait amenée ici, soupira Naruto.

– Vous êtes allés dans la montagne ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Oui, nous avons retrouvé Temari et Simaru grâce à ton alliance.

Sakura acquiesça avec un mince sourire, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été totalement inutile dans cette histoire. Puis elle leva des yeux tristes vers sa maison en se demandant ce qu'elle découvrirait derrière. Elle n'osait pas aller voir de peur d'y trouver le corps sans vie de Sasuke.

– Yukito, tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Naruto.

Le jeune Uzumaki, les veines autour de ses yeux ressorties, scrutait les alentours grâce au Byakugan.

– Il y a une personne en vie de l'autre côté, mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est, expliqua-t-il.

Naruto acquiesça et se tourna vers Sakura.

– Tu veux que j'aille voir ? demanda-t-il.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient nombreux à l'observer. Kiba et Kakashi tentaient de la réconforter en prenant un air serein, mais cela ne la trompait pas. Eux non plus ne pouvaient pas savoir si Sasuke était en vie.

– On va tous y aller, décida-t-elle.

Naruto acquiesça et ils contournèrent la maison en courant pour arriver dans le jardin de la propriété des Uchiwa. Les corps de Sasuke et du Kizuha gisaient au milieu de l'herbe sans qu'on puisse discerner lequel des deux était en vie. Sakura sentit son angoisse aller en grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Rapidement, elle n'y tint plus et appela son mari

– Sasuke ! Sasuke, réponds-moi !

Comme un signe du destin, elle vit Sasuke bouger un bras. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent au même rythme que sa course. Devant elle, Sasuke se redressa en reprenant ses esprits.

– Sasuke !

A ce cri, elle s'élança sur lui et le serra contre elle, comme si elle craignait que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. Sasuke en fut surpris, mais ne se dégagea pas. Il regarda ses trois enfants se jeter sur lui à la suite de sa femme.

– Papa ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons en cœur.

Le choc eut pour effet de faire retomber Sasuke sur ses fesses mais, plutôt que de râler comme il aurait dû le faire, il s'accorda un sourire et serra ses enfants contre lui.

– Content de te voir en un seul morceau, vieux, lui lança Naruto en lui proposant sa main.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke acquiesça et accepta son aide pour se relever. Il grimaça alors légèrement, sentant une blessure lui tirailler les côtes. Bien que le combat soit terminé, il avait le souffle court.

– Je crois que j'ai été un peu brûlé par sa dernière attaque, expliqua-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

– Alors, là, demande à Naruto, répliqua Kiba. Il va être heureux de te le raconter !

Naruto leur adressa l'un de ses immenses sourires dont il avait le secret et s'empressa de tout expliquer :

– En suivant les ordre de la Vieille, j'ai recruté Shi… heu Seko à l'ANBU et on a retrouvé Kiba parce que Fuyuko s'était enfuie.

– Ça n'a pas été de tout repos, ajouta Shino, mais je dois reconnaître que la stratégie de Naruto était bien menée.

– Ouais, enfin on n'y serait pas arrivé sans les insectes de Seko, reprit le blond, aux anges devant ce compliment. On a un peu paniqué au début, mais ils ont finalement réussi à absorber le chakra de Fuyuko et, du coup, elle ne pouvait plus utiliser de techniques !

– A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être morte d'épuisement, conclut Kiba. Nous avons rencontré Kakashi et Yukito alors qu'on accourait vers le quartier Uchiwa parce que Akamaru avait senti un danger de ce côté-là.

Sasuke écouta tout, impressionné par la rapidité de Naruto. Il avait manifestement très bien géré sa mission. Tsunade allait pouvoir être soulagée. Les deux criminels qui harcelaient le village avaient enfin été mis hors d'état de nuire.

Rapidement, ses enfants l'invitèrent à sortir du jardin, tandis que Kakashi prenait le corps du criminel qui les avait harcelés sur son épaule. Sasuke, sentant la brûlure aux côtes se faire plus vive, devina qu'il aurait le droit à quelques heures d'hôpital. Sakura dut d'ailleurs l'aider à marcher et, tandis qu'elle le supportait, il glissa une main dans sa poche.

– Au fait, il me semble que tu as perdu ceci, lui dit-il.

Sakura baissa les yeux vers la main de son mari et le remercia en reconnaissant son alliance. Voilà que, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il la lui passait au doigt.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Ouf ! Voilà un chapitre avec... une bonne dose de combat. Ce n'est pas facile de viser le juste milieu pour que la scène paraisse assez réaliste. J'ai tout le temps peur de trop en faire ou alors pas assez. Ah, vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas décrit précisément le combat contre Fuyuko. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas très inspirée et j'avais peur que ça se répète un peu, surtout que vous avez déjà pu voir ses tactiques de combat à deux reprises. Alors, plutôt que de faire un passage inutile, je n'ai rien fait !

Autre chose : y a-t-il le mot "fin" à la fin de ce chapitre ? Non ^^. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine... pour une fin comme il se doit.

Ah, et j'ai appris que certain(e)s suggéraient ma fic à leurs amis/lecteurs. Bien entendu, ça ne me gêne pas du tout et, d'ailleurs, j'en suis même très flattée ^^.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ce matin-là, Tsunade observait d'un œil serein les alentours depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Il était bon de voir Konoha aussi tranquille. L'angoisse et la peur de se faire agresser avaient enfin disparu. Seules les réparations du village marquaient les dernières cicatrices de cette affreuse période qui n'avait duré que quelques jours, et qui pourtant semblait avoir duré une éternité. Heureusement, seul le quartier Uchiwa et une partie du mur nord avaient été touchés et les dégâts seraient vite réparés.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte sortirent la cinquième Hokage de sa rêverie. Elle lança un « entrez » et Naruto apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

– Bonjour, Mamie Tsunade ! la salua-t-il. J'ai les informations que vous m'aviez demandées.

– Ah, parfait, montre-moi ça !

Naruto lui tendit une série de rapports et commença à expliquer :

– L'homme a été identifié comme étant Soru Kizuha, le frère d'Ichiko Kizuha. J'ai envoyé un courrier à Kumo et leur Raikage m'a répondu que Soru avait été porté disparu lors d'une mission et c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas enregistré comme ninja déserteur. A Kumo, il était considéré comme un génie de l'électricité.

– Ça, on s'en est rendu compte, commenta Tsunade. Et Fuyuko ?

– Fuyuko est issue du clan Dokuso, un clan d'Iwa qui a été prestigieux par le passé, et, d'après les papiers qu'on a retrouvés dans leur cachette avant-hier, elle aurait été en contact avec Itachi Uchiwa et il lui aurait même promis sa place à l'Akatsuki au cas où il mourrait.

– Mais le fait est que nous avons rapidement décimé tous les membres de l'Akatsuki et qu'elle n'a sans doute pas eu le courage de reprendre seule le flambeau, conclut Tsunade. En tout cas, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle connaissait les clans du village.

– Je pense aussi. Elle aurait même pu être l'élève d'Itachi. Sinon, pendant notre combat, elle nous a expliqué que Ichiko était sa propre élève.

– Elle voulait la forcer à apprendre l'Onde de Chakra alors qu'elle ne le possédait pas de façon héréditaire ?

– On aurait dit. Ce ne sont évidemment que des suppositions, mais cela me semble probable, vu comment se battait Ichiko.

– Très bien, et pas d'autres membres de l'organisation ?

– Non, ils n'étaient que trois. Je dirais que le nom d'Akatsuki a été choisi pour imposer la peur et le respect car, d'après le nouveau Seigneur du Pays du Son, ils commettaient des meurtres d'abord pour l'argent et ensuite pour imposer leur loi. Ils voulaient sans doute profiter de la situation pour s'approprier le pays.

– Ah, il y a un nouveau Seigneur au Pays du Son ?

– Oui, le fils du précédent. Il m'a l'air bien, sans plus.

Tsunade hocha la tête et feuilleta les dossiers que venait de lui remettre Naruto.

– Bon, merci Naruto, conclut-elle. Avec l'hôpital et le conseil, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de faire ça et Shizune est déjà débordée.

– Ah, le conseil fait encore des siennes ? Vous savez, ce n'est que le mauvais côté du métier !

– Un mauvais côté dont je me passerais bien ! Tu veux que je te fasse essayer pour voir ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent d'émerveillement à ces mots.

– Quoi ? Vous voulez me faire essayer la place de Hokage ? Mais bien sûr que je veux !

– Non, pas la place de Hokage, ma place au conseil !

Naruto répondit par une grimace de dépit qui arracha un sourire à Tsunade. Elle rangea précieusement les dossiers avant d'ajouter :

– Allez, ne fais pas cette tête et sors. Tu es libre pour la journée !

– Merci, Mamie Tsunade !

Il salua sa supérieure et s'apprêta à sortir, mais une question le retint.

– Au fait, ça s'est passé comment avec Gaara ?

Tsunade, qui était sur le point de sortir des fiches de ninja, s'arrêta dans son geste avec un froncement de sourcils. Naruto comprit que Gaara ne devait pas avoir très bien pris la nouvelle.

– Ça aurait pu être pire, conclut-elle. Tu demanderas plus d'informations à Shikamaru.

Naruto acquiesça et quitta le bureau en reprenant un air enjoué, malgré tout. Tsunade observa longuement la porte après son départ, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit même pas Shizune entrer pour déposer une pile de dossiers sur son bureau.

– Maître Tsunade, quelque chose vous préoccupe ? demanda cette dernière.

Tsunade leva la tête vers son assistante avant de répondre :

– Oh non, je pensais à Naruto.

– Naruto ?

– Oui, Naruto. Que dirais-tu si j'attendais encore un an ou deux avant de lui laisser la place ?

Shizune dévisagea avec étonnement sa supérieure avant de sourire. Il était vrai que Naruto avait très bien dirigé la dernière mission et qu'il apportait beaucoup au village. Il avait le don de transmettre aux autres des valeurs et une cohésion qui apprenaient ce qu'était la volonté du feu aux ninjas.

– Vous ne voulez pas le faire tout de suite ? répliqua-t-elle.

– Je ne suis pas sadique au point de lui laisser un conseil furax sur le dos !

Shizune acquiesça et commença à présenter les affaires de la journée à son maître. Tsunade posa sa tête sur son coude en se demandant pourquoi Naruto tenait tant à cette fichue place de Hokage.

*

Dans la demeure de la seconde branche de la famille Hyûga, Neji se retrouvait cloué dans un fauteuil. Cela faisait à présent une semaine que sa jambe s'était brisée et il était toujours incapable de marcher. Alors, prenant son mal en patience, il s'était installé dans son jardin et avait décidé d'assister à l'entraînement de sa fille avec Yukito. Cela allait au moins lui occuper son après-midi.

– Un peu plus vite, Akili, conseilla-t-il.

Sa fille, une gamine brune âgée de onze ans, acquiesça et reprit son corps à corps. Yukito et elle avaient pour particularité de posséder le Byakugan et il leur arrivait fréquemment de s'entraîner ensemble.

– Tu ne la pousses pas un peu trop ? demanda un voix accusatrice dans le dos de Neji.

Celui-ci tourna la tête pour voir Tenten avancer à côté de lui. Il sourit et posa le dos de sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

– Mais non, cette fille a la ténacité de sa mère.

Tenten soupira en souriant malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait pas contredire Neji quand il devenait ainsi. En une semaine, ils avaient eu le temps de se réconcilier pour la lettre cachée et, dès que Tenten avait pu sortir de l'hôpital, ils étaient tous les deux rentrés à la demeure des Hyûga.

Tout à coup, Tenten se raidit et serra sa main sur l'épaule de Neji.

– On a frappé, non ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu as une ouïe plus fine que la mienne, va voir, lui conseilla Neji.

Tenten fit une moue inquiète, mais s'en retourna tout de même vers la maison. Neji avait conscience du fait qu'elle était toujours angoissée à cause des récents évènements, mais il savait également qu'ils ne craignaient plus rien depuis la mort de Fuyuko et de Soru. La voix qu'il entendit ne fit que confirmer ses certitudes :

– Salut, Neji, comment vas-tu ? Et ta jambe ?

Lee apparut devant lui, toujours habillé de son affreuse combinaison verte. Neji jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe posée sur un tabouret comme un membre encombrant.

– Ça peut aller, répondit-il. En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris soin d'Akili.

– C'est normal. D'ailleurs, j'ai reçu deux messages qui me disaient de faire attention à elle, il faut croire qu'il y avait vraiment une urgence !

– Deux messages ? répéta Neji.

Lee acquiesça avant d'encourager les deux combattants au fond du jardin. Neji se demanda alors si Tenten n'avait pas elle-même pris ses dispositions. Il aurait dû lui faire confiance plutôt que de s'énerver mais, heureusement, tout s'était arrangé.

Il sentit alors sa femme arriver dans son dos. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

– Neji, nous avons de la visite.

– Oui, je sais, Lee est en train d'enseigner à notre fille et au fils de Hinata les vertus de la jeunesse, répondit-il en observant d'un air désabusé son ancien coéquipier.

– Je ne parlais pas de Lee.

Neji leva la tête, surpris, et une tête blonde vint se poster devant lui.

– Coucou Neji ! Comment ça va ?

– Naruto ! Attention à ma jambe !

Naruto, qui revenait tout juste de la tour rouge, baissa les yeux et s'aperçut alors qu'il allait butter dans la jambe brisée de Neji. Il s'excusa et se recula légèrement pour rassurer le Hyûga.

– Bonjour Neji, le salua Hinata d'une voix plus douce que celle de son mari. Nous venions voir Yukito. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas, nous avons amené Kiba et Ino avec nous.

– Quoi ? s'exclama son cousin.

A ces mots, Kiba et Ino apparurent à leur tour dans son champ de vision. La grande blonde avait l'air en pleine forme, malgré son bandage à la tête.

– Mais non, vous ne nous dérangez pas, assura Tenten d'un ton jovial. Au fait, Ino, comment va Chôji ?

– Oh, il se remet bien d'après Sakura. Les attaques de Fuyuko n'ont pas touché ses organes vitaux. Apparemment, c'est sa corpulence qui l'a protégé.

– Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, je propose qu'on fasse la fête en l'honneur du rétablissement de chacun ! déclara Naruto.

– Bonne idée ! approuva Lee qui revenait du fond du jardin avec Yukito et Akili.

– Je vais chercher des verres et une bouteille, prévint Tenten en s'éloignant.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait espéré pouvoir passer une journée calme mais, avec Naruto, son projet était définitivement tombé à l'eau.

– On ne prévient pas les autres ? demanda Ino.

– Bah, on peut toujours aller chercher Shino, répondit Naruto, mais Temari ne peut pas encore quitter l'hôpital et Shikamaru ne la quitte pratiquement pas. Vu la tête de Tsunade ce matin, il doit être en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par Gaara et Kankurô.

Ils se lancèrent tous un regard entendu. L'arrivée des frères de Temari à Konoha n'avait pas été discrète, en particulier lorsque la dispute avait éclatée entre Kankurô et Shikamaru, avant que Gaara n'intervienne pour calmer tout le monde. Seulement, Temari était alors encore entre la vie et la mort. A présent, ils étaient sûrs qu'elle guérirait.

– Et Sakura et Sasuke ? demanda Ino.

– Ils doivent être en train de réparer leur maison, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

*

Shikamaru patientait dans le couloir, juste à côté de la chambre de sa femme. A travers la vitre de la porte, il devinait la présence de Gaara et Kankurô. Elle était enfin éveillée et ils s'étaient précipités à son chevet avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. Etant donné la tension qui régnait, en particulier entre lui et Kankurô, Shikamaru préférait s'abstenir d'entrer pour le moment.

Il commençait à s'impatienter quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Gaara et Kankurô sortirent de la chambre, l'un avec un visage dénué d'expression réelle, l'autre avec un air plutôt contrarié.

– Elle veut te voir, lâcha Gaara en fixant Shikamaru de son regard froid.

Shikamaru se contenta d'acquiescer. Il savait que Gaara n'était plus le fou qu'il avait été, et même qu'il était devenu un excellent Kazekage soucieux de son village, mais tous ces changements ne l'empêchaient pas de toujours savoir comment effrayer les autres.

– Quand je pense que tu t'es laissé berner pendant une semaine, grommela Kankurô en grinçant des dents. Ça me donne envie de…

Gaara le coupa d'un geste, en levant son bras. Puis il accorda à nouveau son attention à Shikamaru.

– Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps. Je devrais t'en vouloir pour cette affaire, mais Tsunade m'a raconté en détail ce qui s'est passé. Tu as dû mener des recherches épuisantes pour retrouver Simaru et tu n'osais pas accuser ta propre femme d'être la traîtresse. Ceci explique sans doute ton manque de réactivité.

A ces mots, il commença à s'éloigner. Kankurô, perplexe, le suivit, sans adresser d'autre regard à Shikamaru.

– Vous ne m'en voulez donc pas, Maître Gaara ? demanda celui-ci.

Gaara s'arrêta et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

– Non, pas vraiment. Cette histoire a juste montré que tu étais humain, après tout.

Puis les deux frères s'éloignèrent pour de bon. Shikamaru, encore pensif, abaissa doucement la poignée de la porte de la chambre de sa femme. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois depuis son réveil, pour lui amener Simaru. Ils n'avaient pas réellement eu l'occasion de reparler de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle prenne sa faiblesse aussi bien que Gaara.

Temari était allongée sur son lit, ses poignets reliés à des perfusions qui lui injectaient sans doute les vitamines, protéines et fibres dont elle avait besoin pour retrouver la forme. Tsunade surveillait d'ailleurs de très près sa réalimentation.

Malgré tout, Temari était éveillée et observait l'extérieur par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Shikamaru s'approcha d'un pas silencieux, presque hésitant, ce qui n'empêcha pas sa femme de sentir sa présence.

– Tu es enfin venu, soupira-t-elle en tournant ses yeux verts vers lui.

– Je ne voulais pas te déranger alors que tu étais avec tes frères.

Temari ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer, le dévisageant de la tête au pied. Shikamaru, lui, observait sa guérison. Son visage avait retrouvé ses couleurs et son corps quelques formes. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la poupée blanche et squelettique que l'équipe de secours avait ramenée.

– Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il attendit la réponse avec une appréhension croissante. En un certain sens, Kankurô avait raison : il n'avait pas été futé sur ce coup-là. Même si, comme Gaara l'avait dit, il n'avait fait que se comporter en humain, il ne pouvait oublier que, s'il s'était rendu compte plus vite de la vérité, Temari aurait sans doute moins souffert.

– Non, répondit-elle, sincère.

Sa réponse fut un soulagement. Shikamaru eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Il s'autorisa enfin un sourire et s'approcha davantage.

– Ça ne servirait à rien, expliqua Temari. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Le sourire de Shikamaru s'agrandit et il se pencha vers sa femme pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci glissa une main derrière sa tête pour lui intimer de prolonger le baiser aussi longtemps que possible. Cependant, ils furent interrompus par un bruit dans leur dos :

– Beurk ! Vous savez qu'il existe des endroits pour faire ça ?

Shikamaru s'écarta aussitôt de sa femme et adressa un regard moqueur à son fils.

– Eh bien quoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

– Certainement pas ! Les femmes, c'est chiant !

– Ah, je t'avais bien dit qu'il prenait tes mauvaises habitudes, fit remarquer Temari avec un ton de reproche.

– Il a des affinités Futon, il ne peut pas non plus tout tenir de toi ! répliqua Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

Temari ne releva pas, préférant laisser son mari dire des bêtises et tendit les bras à son fils qui vint la serrer à son tour. Elle avait eu tellement peur de les perdre, tous les deux, l'un parce qu'il était séquestré, l'autre parce qu'il était surveillé par une ennemie, qu'elle se sentait transportée de joie à l'idée qu'aucun des deux ne lui avait été retiré.

*

Sakura rentra peu après sept heures chez elle. Elle avait passé toutes ses journées à l'hôpital depuis près d'une semaine, soignant tour à tour Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru et Chôji. Ce dernier avait enfin eu l'autorisation de sortir et cela allégeait son travail.

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords de la maison, elle s'aperçut d'une présence sur le toit. Elle sourit légèrement en songeant que l'homme qu'elle avait failli perdre allait bien.

– Sasuke ? appela-t-elle.

La silhouette du descendant Uchiwa ne tarda pas à apparaître au bord du toit. Voyant sa femme, il descendit d'un bond et atterrit près d'elle.

– Pas trop fatiguée ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, ça va, répondit Sakura. Et le toit, ça avance ?

– Hn. Il ne reste plus que quelques tuiles, je finirai ça demain. Les enfants sont au lac, Ayumi tenait à apprendre à Tuwe la technique de la boule de feu suprême.

Sakura acquiesça en pensant que, enfin, ils pouvaient cesser de surveiller leurs enfants à tout instant. Elle entra dans la maison à la suite de son mari et engagea la conversation :

– Au fait, Sasuke, Maître Tsunade m'a dit que tu avais eu quelques soucis avec le conseil.

Sasuke demeura un instant sans répondre. Il n'avait pas parlé à Sakura de son altercation avec les ninjas chargés de surveiller Fuyuko, ni du fait qu'il avait entrepris de frapper cette dernière sous le coup de la colère.

– Elle a raison, mais tout est réglé.

– Comment as-tu fait ?

– Je leur ai dit que je me chargerai de réparer le mur nord pour racheter ma faute.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiète.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? demanda-t-elle. J'aurais pu essayer de t'aider…

– Sakura…

Sakura croisa les yeux de Sasuke et sentit sa respiration accélérer. A nouveau, elle avait entendu ce petit accent qu'il avait mis dans son nom la nuit où il avait quitté Konoha.

– Merci, mais tu m'as déjà suffisamment aidé. Je vais me débrouiller seul.

Sakura resta interdite. Elle avait l'impression que, enfin, elle avait la fin de la phrase qui l'avait hantée durant toute sa jeunesse.

– D'accord, mais, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là, prévint-elle alors qu'un sourire étirait se lèvres.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas, sous le regard quelque peu perplexe de Sasuke..

Ce soir-là, le dîner des Uchiwa fut des plus joyeux. Les trois enfants racontèrent leur journée, débordants d'énergie. Même Ayumi participait avec entrain à la conversation alors que, d'ordinaire, elle restait très calme et silencieuse. Sasuke se contenta d'observer sa famille et, si ses lèvres n'esquissaient rien, ses yeux souriaient.

Les enfants allèrent se coucher quelques heures après le repas. Sakura proposa alors à Sasuke de faire un thé et revint quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon avec une théière et deux tasses sur un plateau. Sasuke la remercia, prit sa tasse, mais s'arrêta dans son geste. La blessure qui avait résulté de son affrontement face à Suro Kizuha le tiraillait encore par moments. Sakura s'en aperçut et lui demanda d'une mine inquiète :

– Tout va bien ?

– Oui, ça va aller, répondit Sasuke en plaquant une main contre ses côtes.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Sakura contourna la table basse et souleva sa tunique pour voir la cicatrice qui lui restait.

– Je vais chercher la crème, décida-t-elle.

Elle disparut quelques minutes. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui était toujours aussi dévouée. Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Même s'il lui avait avoué qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente, ils n'en avaient par reparlé depuis le combat. Il avait d'abord passé une nuit à l'hôpital pour soigner ses blessures et, ensuite, il n'avait pas cherché à aborder le sujet.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Sakura le laissa appliquer la crème tandis qu'elle buvait son thé. Sasuke remarqua alors qu'elle bâillait de plus en plus.

– Tu veux aller te coucher ? proposa-t-il.

– Oui, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Je vais voir si les enfants dorment bien.

Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner. Sakura avait pris cette habitude dès la naissance d'Ayumi. Il trouvait que cela équilibrait assez bien leur semblant de couple car elle se montrait douce et aimante et, lui, il prenait un peu plus de distance et veillait à l'éducation.

Finalement, il but sa tasse et alla se coucher. Les réparations et les discussions avec le conseil le fatiguaient facilement. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit dès qu'il se fut débarrassé de ses vêtements pour les remplacer par un caleçon et un t-shirt.

Quand Sakura entra dans la chambre, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux propos de Kakashi et, surtout, à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le toit. Elle avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas lui rappeler cette faiblesse passagère. Après tout, un Uchiwa ne faisait jamais part de ses sentiments. Cependant, il était peut-être temps que cela change.

Une fois en chemise de nuit, Sakura se glissa à ses côtés. Elle était très calme, malgré les récents évènements qu'ils avaient vécus. Aucun d'eux ne doutait que leur vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il s'était passé trop de choses. Ils avaient failli se perdre et perdre leurs enfants.

– Je suis heureuse que tout cela soit terminé, dit-elle en étirant ses bras sur l'oreiller.

Sasuke acquiesça et laissa son œil se promener sur les formes de son corps qu'il devinait aisément sous sa chemise de nuit. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était attirante et qu'il ne lui serait guère difficile de lui rendre ce qu'elle désirait.

– Quand je pense aux enfants et à ce qu'ils ont enduré, continua Sakura. Nous avons failli les perdre. Ayumi, surtout.

Elle se tourna alors vers Sasuke et ajouta :

– Merci de t'occuper d'elle.

Sasuke sentit que Sakura était soulagée d'un poids. Il était vrai qu'à présent il avait décidé de prendre en main l'entraînement d'Ayumi, pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci. A son tour, il se tourna vers Sakura et, pour une fois, ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans leur lit.

– Il n'y a pas que les enfants que j'ai failli perdre, fit-il remarquer.

D'un geste doux, il tendit alors sa main jusqu'à effleurer la joue de sa femme. Celle-ci en fut surprise mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Sasuke se rapprocha légèrement et elle sentit sa respiration chaude caresser son cou, éveillant chez elle un désir qu'elle croyait enfoui depuis longtemps.

Voyant que Sakura ne le repoussait pas, Sasuke s'approcha encore jusqu'à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres offrirent à sa femme une douceur et une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connues auparavant, quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à de la passion. Alors que leurs lèvres se décollaient et que seuls leurs souffles les reliaient encore, Sakura demanda :

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

– Je n'ai donc pas le droit d'embrasser mon épouse ? répliqua Sasuke.

A ces mots, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Sakura. Il était à présent au-dessus d'elle et pouvait discerner l'éclat d'une agréable surprise dans ses yeux. Cependant, elle semblait encore hésitante.

– Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas, avoua-t-elle.

– Pourtant, après ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour…

– Oui, je sais, mais comme tu n'en reparlais pas, j'ai pensé que tu l'avais dit uniquement parce que tu craignais de mourir.

Le visage de Sasuke se voila quelques secondes, mais il ne tarda pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer ses gestes :

– Sakura, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de ressentir l'amour, le vrai, mais pour ce qui est de l'affection et de la reconnaissance, ça, je les ressens.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et, cette fois-ci, Sakura passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, cherchant à prolonger leur étreinte. Sasuke lui donnait ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé : la preuve de ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le toit, la preuve qu'elle tenait une place dans son cœur, malgré tous les malheurs qu'il avait connus. Alors, elle se sentit revivre, comme si les couleurs de la vie étaient soudainement devenues plus vives et plus éclatantes, et ce fut leur première nuit d'amour, loin des étreintes sobres et glaciales qui lui avaient permis de mettre au monde leurs trois enfants.

Par la suite, le comportement en public de Sasuke ne changea aucunement. Il était toujours aussi peu bavard, assez distant, l'orgueil peint sur son visage comme s'il avait été gravé dans ses traits. Cependant, lorsqu'on observait attentivement l'expression de Sakura, on pouvait percevoir une petite flamme au fond de ses prunelles vertes, chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Et ce n'était ni Naruto, devenu Hokage six mois plus tard, ni Kakashi qui allaient s'en plaindre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, cette histoire est enfin finie ! Ah, quelle satisfaction de voir son travail achevé ^^. Hum, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet épilogue. Ce n'est évidemment que mon avis concernant la relation entre Sasuke et Sakura, ensuite vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord.

Un grand, grand, grand, merci à ceux qui ont commenté, vraiment, c'était génial ! J'ai adoré vous lire chaque semaine avec vos remarques, vos hypothèses et puis vos critiques de temps à autre. Merci beaucoup !

Bon, si vous avez aimé mon style, je pense bientôt sortir une fic de mes dossiers. Bon, elle n'est pas encore finie et en plus je pense qu'il faut que je la revoie sérieusement, mais ce sera sans doute ma prochaine fic de publiée sur ce site. Sauf changement, elle s'intitulera _La Volonté du feu._

Je vais sans doute attendre d'avoir un peu plus de temps libre pour la publier alors, en attendant, vous pouvez toujours aller lire mes one-shots (et voilà, je me fais de la pub !). Il y a de la romance, de l'humour et du drame, bref, c'est pour tous les goûts !


End file.
